


RotBTD: A Mysterious Singer

by NightlightFury



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons, Roommates, RotBTD, Secrets, Songs, mentioned Jack's parents, singer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 54
Words: 43,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlightFury/pseuds/NightlightFury
Summary: Night Fury is one of the most popular singers and has been around for nearly 4 years, but no-one knows the man behind the mask except some people. Most people imagine someone super popular and rich which is the farthest from the truth, well except the rich part. The man in question is not a man but a boy and his name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. This one-legged boy started at 14 years old, now turned 17 and aged a lot from the 5'4 fish-bone to the now 6'1 lean teenage boy entering his 2nd  year of college while his secret gig at 'The Forge' continues with the only people knowing is Gobber, his father Stoick, his mother Valka, his black cat Toothless and the Berk gang. Can he keep this secret life from his new roommates: Jackson Overland Frost, Merida DunBroch, and Rapunzel Corona or will he tell them about this part of him?





	1. Making a grand entrance

The loud chatter of the students outside the college filled the air until a loud 'vroom' sound was heard, causing the students to quiet down and turn to the noise.

Not too far from the college was a boy riding down the road on a jet black motorcycle with poison green headlights and a blood red Night Fury crest was on the side. The design of the motorcycle was sleek and aerodynamic, designed to move fast and with ease.

what caught peoples attention more was the person riding this motorcycle. He was wearing a black leather jacket and trousers that hugged his thin but well-defined arms and legs. He also wore a jet black helmet with a black glass front making it impossible to tell who it was.

The motorcycle started to slow down, as it finally stopped in a parking spot. the rider slowly got off of the motorcycle and took in his soundings, he seemed to notice everyone staring at him. He went over to open his top-box. Once it was open the rider bent over slightly to take off his helmet, the only thing people saw was a large mop of auburn hair, the rider lifted his head and fixed his hair slightly to show a chiseled jawline, buttoned nose, and freckles but what caught peoples attention about his face were his eyes. The striking green eyes gleamed as the sun hit them and the colour was so defined as a forest green. That's when realisation sunk in as only one person at school had forest green eyes. As people looked their suspicions were right as the mysterious motorcycle rider was none other than...

Hiccup!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story I wrote on Wattpad, I'm now just copying and pasting the story here. you can check out the story on my account: NightlightFury and check out my other stories.


	2. Meeting the roommates

There stood Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. The boy definitely changed over the summer.

Everyone stood their mouth open in shock. There they saw Hiccup who, only a year ago was a small 5'4 scrawny, sarcastic, brainy boy who had baby fat on his face giving him a cute look, but now, here stood Hiccup now 6'1 lean, well-defined muscles and looking epic. He's lost the baby fat on his face giving way for a chiseled jawline. He went from cute too hot in 6 weeks. Many could also tell his auburn hair looked longer and with 2 small braids behind his ear.

Hiccup stood there with his green-eyed, missing left back leg, black cat in his arms in which no one knows how he had with him And slowly walk past everyone to get to his dorm and to meet his new roommates.

Hiccup walked down the long corridors and looked down at a sheet of paper telling him about this room. On the sheet it read:

Room Number: 44

Floor Level: 1st floor (2nd floor in America)

Roommates: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, Jackson Overland Frost, Merida DunBroch and Rapunzel Corona.

Hiccup continue to walk with Toothless on his shoulders. He was really happy that the college allowed you to bring pets. He walked up a pair of stairs until he's stood in front of door 44. He took out his keys as it jingled hitting his other keys and keychains. he was about to put the keys in when a small pebble his head, he turned to the direction in which the pebble came from and saw 3 people walking towards him. One was a boy who stood at 5'11 with snow-white hair and icy blue eyes. His skin was very pale which only helped to bring out his eyes. He wore a blue jumper with the silver frost design sewn in, plain brown pants with blue sneakers. He had blue headphones around his neck with snowflakes on them, he also had a huge and playful grin showing his white teeth like freshly fallen snow. In his hand was a cage and inside seemed to be a green hummingbird with tips of purple, yellow and blue on its feathers.

Next to the boy was a small 5'3 girl with emerald green eyes and a large amount of blonde hair braided into a tight braid which reached her feet. She had pale skin but not like the white-haired boy. She wore a white button up top with a pink layered skirt with purple highlights. She had a small smile placed on her face. On her shoulder with a small, green chameleon.

The final person was a 5'4 girl with fierce red curls on her head as if it was the lion's mane. She had the lightest tan on her skin making her a bit darker than the blonde girl. She had sea blue eyes that stood out from her red curls. She wore a short sleeve maroon top and shorts blue denim shorts, around her waist with a dark turquoise hoodie. By her feet with a small black fluffy animal, at first Hiccup thought it was a bear cub but on closer look, he saw it was a black dog.

Hiccup stood and waited until they stop in front of him. The white-haired teen opened his mouth to speak.  
"Hi there, you must be our new roommate."


	3. Introductions

Hiccup was silent for a moment or 2 before speaking.  
"I think so my room is 44. I'm Hiccup by the way," The 3 others tried to hide their laughter because of Hiccups funny name "Yeah, yeah laugh it up. My name is a Viking thing since I'm a descendant of Vikings." The white-haired boy was the first to calm down.  
"Sorry, it's just why would anyone name their child 'Hiccup'." Hiccup only responded with a grunt.  
"Anyway, my name is Jack, the blondie is Rapunzel and the redhead is Merida." As he said their names the girls waved towards Hiccup until Merida spoke up  
"Wait, you're Hiccup, the boy from last year he was like 5 foot, shy, brainy, scrawny and works at 'The Forge' right?"  
"I was 5'4" Hiccup sighed "And yes that was me."  
"You've definitely changed over the summer, I saw you on the motorcycle outside." Rapunzel spoke  
"Wow, really you ride a motorcycle." Jack piped up like a kid in a candy store.  
"Yes, now are we going to stand out here all day or go inside our dorm." Hiccup asked. He got 3 nods in response.

With that Hiccup insert the key and open the door. Inside with a kitchen living room combination with a medium-size TV, there was a bookshelf, A desk in the corner and an island in the kitchen big enough for 4 people. Off the side of the room were 2 doors. Hiccup went over and open one of the doors, inside was a bedroom with a connected bathroom. Inside the bedroom with a bunk bed in the corner with one bedside table. There was also 2 desk and 2 wardrobes and a round white carpet. Hiccup went to the next room and it was an exact replica. When Hiccup went back into the living room he saw the others looking around. Hiccup cleared his voice before he spoke,  
"Hey guys," this got their attention, " I think mine and Jack's stuff are in the room in the right and the girls stuff in the left." With this information, they went into the rooms. Once in the room jack claimed the top bunk while in the other room Marida did the same. All of them started to unpack in silence.

Once the packing was done they all went to sit on the sofa or armchair. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Merida broke the silence.  
"Well, we're going to be roommates for the rest of the year so we might as well get to know each other." Jack responded to this by saying,  
"Okay well I'll start then, my name is Jack I live with my adopted parents, North and Tina but we call her Tooth, my parents have 2 Close friends called Bunny and Sandy. I also have my younger sister called Emma." Jack paused for a second "My white hair is natural because I'm an albino and I have a pet hummingbird called Baby Tooth." With the mention of her name Baby Tooth came out of the hood in Jack's jumper.

Rapunzel decided to continue.  
"I'm Rapunzel my hair is really long because I never cut it, I'm the only child and I have a pet chameleon called Pascal." Rapunzel then went to get Pascal out of her hair as he was sleeping, "I also love to paint."

Next when Merida.  
"Well I'm Marida I have three younger brothers who are triplets and wee little Devils, I love archery and horse riding, I have a horse at home called Angus. I also have this Chow Chow that looks like a black bear called Mor'du." With that, she lifted up a little fluffy dog causing an 'aw' to come from Rapunzel.

This left Hiccup.  
"When it looks like it's my turn. My name's Hiccup I am the only child of Stoick and Valka. My parents own the company Dragon Tech an-" Hiccup was cut off by Jack,  
"OMG that's like the biggest tech company in the world."  
"Yes, it is, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Hiccup sent a glare to Jack "I also work at 'The Forge' at the weekends. I have a black cat called Toothless." Hiccup said as he stroked Toothless, "He's also missing his left back leg but I can relate to him as I lost my left foot." When Hiccup Finished Rapunzel decided to ask a question,  
"Hiccup how did it happen?"  
"well I lost my foot when I was 14, my mum was driving and some drunk driver hit our car, everyone was fine except me as a piece of metal landed on my foot. My leg was too badly damaged to save so it had to be removed. When I was out of surgery and back home I worked on building myself a prosthetic," As he said this he tapped on his prosthetic the others seem to be in awe of the invention, "A few months later I found Toothless and his leg was trapped in a bear trap. I got him out and to the vet where they removed it and asked me to look after him. I persuaded my mum and dad to let him stay. I built him his prosthetic and over time he grew on everyone." Everyone was in awe of what Hiccup could do.  
"So you're an inventor." Merida asked,  
"Yep." Hiccup responded popping the 'P'.  
"Hiccup, that was so nice of you to help Toothless." Rapunzel said.  
"Thanks." Hiccup blushed at the compliment.  
"Anyways, what subjects are you guys doing. I picked swimming, history and A few others I'm not bothered to remember now but my main focus is music."  
"You're doing music too," Rapunzel asked excitedly "Because I am."  
"I'm doing music as well," Marida responded she then turned to Hiccup "Hiccup are you doing music as well?"  
"Yes, I am actually." Hiccup said.  
"This is so epic we are definitely going to be good friends" Jack shouted, "What instrument do you guys play, I play guitar."  
Merida was the first to answer "I play the drums."  
Next was Rapunzel "I play piano." Everyone then turned to Hiccup waiting for his response.  
"Well, I can play guitar."  
"Can you sing?" Jack asked  
"Well yeah I can sing but I'm not the best"  
"Nonsense you probably sing great" Merida responded with a big smile.  
"Well, then when we have our first music lesson we can have Merida on drums, me on piano, Jack on guitar and Hiccup as lead singer." Rapunzel said while pointing to each person. The others agreed with this while Hiccup was slightly dreading it


	4. Counting stars

Beep, beep, beep

Hiccup's alarm went off at 6:30 am. Hiccup pulled himself out of bed and went to take a quick shower. Once that was done he got dressed, packed his bookbag with the stuff needed today and went into the main room. He noticed he was the only one up, glancing at the clock, it read 6:57 am he decided to make breakfast for everyone, pancakes.

As the minute's tick by the rest slowly got up. First was Rapunzel followed by Jack and lastly Merida. However, when Jack and Merida came in they were both half asleep. Hiccup decided the only way they'll wake up is with food. Hiccup took a deep breath and shouted,  
"JACK, MERIDA WAKE UP OR YOU WON'T HAVE ANY PANCAKES." The shout caused Merida and Jack to shoot up and with Jack falling out of his stool. As for Rapunzel she let out a startled shriek and grabbed one of the frying pans that were not used and held it, ready for attack. Hiccup stood there clutching his side as he died from laughter  
"Why'd you go and do that for." Merida said grumpily.  
"Sorry I couldn't think of any other way to wake you and Jack, anyway do you want pancakes," Hiccup responded. With the mention of pancakes, Jack and Merida were back in their seats waiting for their pancakes. Rapunzel and Hiccup just chuckled at them as Hiccup handed them their pancakes.

The 4 sat in silence eating their pancakes Hiccup made. It wasn't an awkward silence it was a happy and peaceful one. Minutes ticked by and it soon becomes 8:30 am. They cleared up and headed for the door. Once out Rapunzel spoke.  
"See you guys at music."   
"See you." They all responded. They soon parted to go to their separate lessons.

The day went by extremely fast and before they could blink they were in their double hour of music. The last lesson of the day.

Hiccup was sitting at a table by his self in the classroom when he saw Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel walking towards him. There was a small greeting of 'hi' and they chatted until the teacher spoke,  
"Okay class for the next 2 hours you will be in groups of 4-6 on a song that I give you. On Friday you will be performing in your groups in front of the class, any questions." No one raised a hand  
"Good, now quickly get into your groups." People quickly went off into groups with Hiccup, Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel as a group as they planned. once in groups the teacher hundred sheets of paper with notes and lyrics of the song the group got. Hiccup's group or 'The Big Four' as Jack dubbed them got the song 'Counting stars'. Once every sheet was handed out the teacher assigned to a practice room. 'The Big Four' ended up in a practice room 4.   
"How ironic that we end up in room 4." Hiccup spoke, the others chuckled at Hiccup's dry humour.

Once inside the room, they decided to practice on their separate parts individually. So that's how the room was for 35 minutes everyone doing their own thing until Rapunzel said  
"I'm ready to play the song as a group, are you guys ready?"  
"Yeah, I am." Merida responded.   
"Me too, Hiccup are you ready?" Jack asked.  
"Yeah, I'm ready." Was Hiccup's response before he got into position in front with Merida counting in.   
"1, 2, 3, 4" Merida hit her sticks with each count before they began to play

**(Counting Stars - OneRepubic)**

**Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep**   
**Dreaming about the things that we could be**   
**But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard**   
**Said no more counting dollars**   
**We'll be counting stars**   
**Yeah we'll be counting stars**

**I see this life,**   
**like a swinging vine**   
**Swing my heart across the line**   
**And in my face is flashing signs**   
**Seek it out and ye' shall find**   
**Old, but I'm not that old**   
**Young, but I'm not that bold**   
**And I don't think the world is sold**   
**On just doing what we're told**   
**I-I-I-I feel something so right**   
**Doing the wrong thing**   
**I-I-I-I feel something so wrong**   
**Doing the right thing**   
**I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie**   
**Everything that kills me makes me feel alive**

**Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep**   
**Dreaming about the things that we could be**   
**But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard**   
**Said no more counting dollars**   
**We'll be counting stars**

**Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep**   
**Dreaming about the things that we could be**   
**But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard**   
**Said no more counting dollars**   
**We'll be, we'll be counting stars**

**I feel the love and I feel it burn**   
**Down this river, every turn**   
**Hope is our four-letter word**   
**Make that money, watch it burn**   
**Old, but I'm not that old**   
**Young, but I'm not that bold**   
**And I don't think the world is sold**   
**On just doing what we're told**   
**I-I-I-I feel something so wrong**   
**Doing the right thing**   
**I could lie, could lie, could lie**   
**Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly**

**Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep**   
**Dreaming about the things that we could be**   
**But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard**   
**Said no more counting dollars**   
**We'll be counting stars**

**Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep**   
**Dreaming about the things that we could be**   
**But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard**   
**Said no more counting dollars**   
**We'll be, we'll be counting stars**

**Take that money**   
**Watch it burn**   
**Sink in the river**   
**The lessons I've learned**

**Take that money**   
**Watch it burn**   
**Sink in the river**   
**The lessons I've learned**

**Take that money**   
**Watch it burn**   
**Sink in the river**   
**The lessons I've learned**

**Take that money**   
**Watch it burn**   
**Sink in the river**   
**The lessons I've learned**

**Everything that kills me, makes feel alive...**

**Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep**   
**Dreaming about the things that we could be**   
**But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard**   
**Said no more counting dollars**   
**We'll be counting stars**

**Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep**   
**Dreaming about the things that we could be**   
**But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard**   
**Said no more counting dollars**   
**We'll be, we'll be counting stars**

**Take that money**   
**Watch it burn**   
**Sink in the river**   
**The lessons I've learned**

**Take that money**   
**Watch it burn**   
**Sink in the river**   
**The lessons I've learned**

**Take that money**   
**Watch it burn**   
**Sink in the river**   
**The lessons I've learned**

**Take that money**   
**Watch it burn**   
**Sink in the river**   
**The lessons I've learned**

Hiccup finished the final note and turned around to see the others staring at him.   
"Was I really bad?" Hiccup asked  
"Bad, bad, you were amazing!" Jack exclaimed.   
"Yeah, you said you weren't the best but what I just heard you are the best!" Merida said.   
"So true, Hiccup you are now a lead singer!" Rapunzel added  
"Thanks," Hiccup responded scratch on the back of his neck.

They continued to practice and chat until the lesson was over and went back to the dorms. The 4 continue to talk until 10 when they decided to go to bed. Once in bed Hiccup lay and thought that he had some friends who liked him for him and he was glad none of them made the connection with him and Night Fury. That's when another thought came, maybe Hiccup will tell them about him being Night Fury. With that, he went to sleep.


	5. Welcome to my life

The week went by quite quickly and it was soon Saturday. The big four gave their performances the day before in class and ended up being the best.

Now Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Merida sat in their dorm watching 'How to train your dragon' with Hiccup At the beginning saying the main character is exactly like him. The 3 sat there watching until Jack came in and said,  
"Do you guys want to come with me to 'The Forge' to watch Night Fury?" Rapunzel and Merida nodded a 'yes' but Hiccup spoke up,  
"I would come with you guys but I work at 'The Forge' so I have to go early to help."  
"That's okay Hiccup we can meet after" Merida responded.  
"Great, well I should get going " Hiccup said, Hiccup then got up told Toothless and the others 'goodbye' and left on his motorcycle.

Once at 'The Forge' Hiccup greeted Gobber and went to his dressing room. He quickly changed into his black leather armour with a red Night Fury crest on his shoulder  **(The armour he wore in HTTYD 2 but black)** with this helmet on. On the helmet, there were ear flaps that help resemble a Night Fury's head, the only thing visible was his mouth and small slits for eyes.

Hiccup sat in his room waiting as he could hear 'The Forge' begin to fill. He took out a photo of his mum and dad that they took on the day he was leaving to go back to college. He misses them, even though they didn't spend much time the morning they spent was enough for Hiccup. It was because of them he's here. His mother helped him train his voice and his father taught him how to play guitar. With these 2 skills, he was able to compose his own music. That's when Hiccup decided to sing the first song he ever wrote.

'The Forge' was extremely loud until Gobber got up on stage. The audience quieted down  
"ARE YOU READY TO HEAR THE UNHOLY OFFSPRING OF LIGHTNING AND DEATH SING!" Gobber shouted at the top of his lungs. With that, The crowd went crazy.  
"WELL, THEN I INTRODUCE, NIGHT FURY!" Gobber quickly went off stage as a dragon call was heard followed by a cloud of purple/blue gas. When the clouds settled there stood Hiccup but no one knew that so to the crowd they saw Night Fury. The crowd went ballistic but quickly settle down as the music began. Some people recognise the tune of the first song he performed.

**(Welcome to my life - Simple Plan)**

**Do you ever feel like breaking down?**   
**Do you ever feel out of place?**   
**Like somehow you just don't belong**   
**And no one understands you**

**Do you ever want to run away?**   
**Do you lock yourself in your room?**   
**With the radio on turned up so loud**   
**That no one hears you screaming**

**No you don't know what its like**   
**When nothing feels alright**   
**You don't know what its like to be like me**   
**To be hurt, to feel lost**   
**To be left out in the dark**

The lights in the room suddenly went off and switch back on when Night Fury started the next line.

**To be kicked when you're down**   
**To feel like you've been pushed around**   
**To be on the edge of breaking down**   
**And no one there to save you**   
**No you don't know what its like**   
**Welcome to my life**

**Do you want to be somebody else?**   
**Are you sick of feeling so left out?**   
**Are you desperate to find something more**   
**Before your life is over**

**Are you stuck inside a world you hate?**   
**Are you sick of everyone around?**   
**With the big fake smiles and stupid lies**   
**But deep inside you're bleeding**

**No you don't know what its like**   
**When nothing feels alright**   
**You don't know what its like to be like me**   
**To be hurt**   
**To feel lost**   
**To be left out in the dark**

The same thing happened like before.

**To be kicked when you're down**   
**To feel like you've been pushed around**   
**To be on the edge of breaking down**   
**And no one there to save you**   
**No you don't know what its like**   
**Welcome to my life**

**No one ever lied straight to your face**   
**And no one ever stabbed you in the back**   
**You might think I'm happy**   
**But I'm not gonna be okay**   
**Everybody always gave you what you wanted**   
**You never had to work it was always there**   
**You don't know what its like**   
**What its like**

The lights slowly started to dim as Night Fury sang.

**To be hurt**   
**To feel lost**   
**To be left out in the dark**   
**To be kicked when you're down**   
**To feel like you've been pushed around**

At this point, the lights were out and it was pitch black. That was until Night Fury sang the next line and the lights suddenly came on.

**To be on the edge of breaking down**   
**And no one there to save you**   
**No you don't know what its like**   
**What its like**

**To be hurt**   
**To feel lost**   
**To be left out in the dark**

The lights when off then on again when Night Fury sang the next line.

**To be kicked when you're down**   
**To feel like you've been pushed around**   
**To be on the edge of breaking down**   
**And no one's there to save you**   
**No you don't know what its like**   
**Welcome to my life**   
**Welcome to my life**   
**Welcome to my life**

The music slowly stopped. The crowd were quiet for a second before bursting into shout and applauds. Night Fury waved then walked off stage. If he stated would have seen 3 pairs of prying eyes follow him and sneak backstage.


	6. Clue

Hiccup walk back today to get his dressing room when he was suddenly stopped in his tracks by a bubbly blonde girl. Hiccup looked at the girl and saw it was Rapunzel. He turned his head to see Jack and Merida also, so he deepens his voice before speaking  
"What are you 3 doing here?" Night Fury asked.   
"We want to figure out who you are" Rapunzel responded instantly.   
"Ha ha, people have been trying to figure out who I am for nearly 4 years and no one has"  
"That's because you gave them nothing to go on" Merida said. Hiccup thought for a moment, it is fair you told them, they are his friend but it would also be fun to mess with them. Hiccup grind at this thought.   
"Okay, I'll give you 2 Clues to help you figure out who I am"  
"YES!" Jack shouted punching his fist in the air  
"Here are your clues: I'm 17 and I go to Dreamworks College/Uni"  
The 3 stood there before Rapunzel said  
"you go to our school, that means you could be our friend and we wouldn't know it."  
"Yep." Was all Night Fury said before leaving the 3 to get changed.

Hiccup changed quickly out of his costume. Once changed he left to the parking lot to see Jack leaning against an icy blue car with snowflakes and Merida and Rapunzel sitting in the back. Hiccup hurried over to greet them.   
"Hey, guys"  
"Hiccup you wouldn't believe what we just found out!" Rapunzel bubbled with excitement. Hiccup knew exactly what she was talking about but pretended to be confused.  
"What did you find out?" Hiccup questioned   
"That Night Fury is are age and goes to are school!" Merida exclaimed  
"Oh, I already knew that" Hiccup said calmly. There was a moment to of silence between the 4 until  
"WHAT!" The 3 by the car shouted causing Hiccup to cover his ears.  
"You knew and you never told us. I'm hurt Hiccup." Jack faked being hurt.  
"Yeah well I couldn't tell you because I promised Night Fury I wouldn't tell anyone, but I don't know what he looks like if that what you want to know." Hiccup was glad his mum made him take those acting class or hiding his identity would have failed.   
"WAIT!" Rapunzel shouted, "I have an idea, Jack get us to the College now." Jack quickly jumped into the driving seat and drove off leaving a very confused Hiccup.

Hiccup stood there for a minute or 2 before jumping on his motorcycle heading to the College.

Once there Hiccup noticed Jack's car in the car park letting Hiccup know the others were already here. Hiccup walked into the college building and through the corridors. It was quite as it was the weekends and not many students would be out.

With very few students Hiccup arrived at his shared dorm quite quickly. Taking out his keys and opening his door the first thing he noticed was the Jack, Merida and Rapunzel were huddling around the coffee table in the living room.

It seemed whatever they are doing they haven't noticed Hiccup. Hiccup tiptoed towards his friends and peered over their shoulders. What he saw was a little surprising. On the table were names of students and their photos beside the names. Hiccup was thoroughly confused at this point so he decided the get their attention.   
"Hey, guys. What are you doing." This seemed to startle them as they seemed to jump on their seats. When they saw it was Hiccup they let a sigh of relief.   
"Hey, Hiccup we were just going through Rapunzel's plan." Jack said.   
"And what might that be?" Hiccup questioned, still confused.   
"Well, I got all the names for the boys in our year that take music." Rapunzel responded.   
"Why music?" Hiccup was now intrigued.   
"We Night Fury is a singer and can play some instrument so if he's going to collage them he must be taking music as a course." Merida said. Hiccup found that their idea made a lot of sense so when Hiccup looked over he saw that his name was on the sheet.   
"Why's my name on the sheet?" Hiccup asked.    
"Well, you weren't there when we asked Night Fury about him so that still makes you a suspect in our investigation." Jack said with a Sherlock Holmes impression causing everyone to laugh.

Hiccup decided not to say anymore as it would make him more suspicious and he didn't want them to figure that he's Night Fury that quickly.

Hiccup left his friends in the main room to ponder on their idea and left to his room. Once entering his was greeted by Toothless. Hiccup lay on his bed as Toothless sat on top of him and rubbed his fur all over Hiccup top.  
"Toothless, you know that doesn't wash out." Hiccup whined but knew that he couldn't do anything to stop the cat.

Hiccup continued to do to lay them until he ultimately decided to get up and finish his homework.

Once his homework was done. Hiccup sat them and reflected on the idea that his friends came up with. If they used this strategy them they could figure out his secret identity in no time but they would only have the weekends to question Night Fury.

Hiccup sat in his room until Jack came in. When Hiccup saw the time it was 1, how he stayed up this long without realising he'll never know so he decided to head to bed for tomorrow.


	7. Live like a warrior

When Hiccup woke up the next day it was already past 11. Hiccup lifted himself off his bed and stretched his tired limbs. Going into the bathroom to brush, shower and change it was already 12.

Hiccup left his and Jack's room to see that Rapunzel was already wake and to the look of it has made a mini dress for Pascal. Hiccup chuckled at the site of the green chameleon in a pinky/purple dress. His laughter caught Rapunzel's attention. Once she saw it was Hiccup she gave him a warm smile and continued on who-knows-what as Hiccup when to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast.

By the time it was 3 everyone was awake and ready. Hiccup sat in the living room tinkering with his metal leg while the other discussed and theories who Night Fury might be. Hiccup heard his name mentioned but Jack turned it down saying that Hiccup would tell them but said to keep him on the list just in case.

But the time it was 5 Hiccup had eaten and was heading out to 'The Forge' to get ready for Night Fury's performance at 7. Hiccup said bye to his friends and left.

Once there Hiccup greeted Gobber and decided to ask him about this.   
"Hey, Gobber can we talk?" Hiccup asked when he reached Gobber.  
"Sure Hiccup what might it be?" Gobber responded.   
"Well yesterday I gave my roommates a clue of how to figure out who I am but I don't know if that was a good idea." Hiccup asked.   
"Well do you like your roommates?" Gobber questioned.   
"Yeah I do their great and all 3 of them do music, we have already performed together." Hiccup said with a smile on his face.   
"Then if you like them and trust them, then I think it's a great idea because people are going to find out one day so you should let your friends know first."  
Hiccup smiled at Gobber and thanked him and headed to his dressing room.

Hiccup sat in this dressing room in full costume and waited for his signal. He didn't have to wait long as he heard Gobber shouting and the crowd going wild. It was time for his entrance.

After Gobber's mini-speech that he does before every one of Night Fury's appearance, he left the stage. A Night Fury call was heard and purple/blue gas was released. Once the gas was gone there stood Night Fury. The crowd when crazy but quickly settled as the music began.

**(Live like a warrior - Matisyahu** **)**

**Feel like the world don't love you**  
**They only want to push you away**  
**Some days people don't see you**  
**You feel like you're in the way**  
**Today you feel, as if everyone hates**  
**Pointing their fingers, looking at your mistakes**  
**You do good, they want great**  
**No matter what you give they still want to take**  
**Give your love and they throw it back**  
**You give your heart they go on attack**  
**When there's nothing left for you,**  
**Only thing that you can do, say**

 **Today, today, live like you wanna,**  
**Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire, in a fire, in a fire,**  
**Fight like a warrior,**

 **Today, today, live like you wanna,**  
**Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire, in a fire, in a fire,**  
**Live like a warrior**

 **Some things you should let go, there only gonna pull you down,**  
**Just like weight on your shoulder they are only gonna make you drown**  
**We all swing high, we all swing low,**  
**We all got secrets people don't know**  
**We all got dreams we can't let go,**  
**We want to brave, don't be afraid oh**

 **Today, today, live like you wanna,**  
**Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire, in a fire, in a fire,**  
**Fight like a warrior,**

 **Today, today, live like you wanna,**  
**Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire, in a fire, in a fire,**  
**Live like a warrior**

 **Your heart is too heavy from things you carry a long time,**  
**You been up you been down, tired and you don't know why,**  
**But you're never gonna go back, you only live one life**  
**Let go, let go, let go**  
**Let go, let go, let go**

 **Today, today, live like you wanna,**  
**Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire, in a fire, in a fire,**  
**Fight like a warrior,**

 **Today, today, live like you wanna,**  
**Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire, in a fire, in a fire,**  
**Live like a warrior**

 **Today, today, live like you wanna,**  
**Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire, in a fire, in a fire,**  
**Fight like a warrior,**

 **Today, today, live like you wanna,**  
**Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire, in a fire, in a fire,**  
**Live like a warrior**

The song ended and the crowd were ecstatic by the song. Night Fury quickly left the stage and waited, knowing that there will be some people wanting to get another clue.

Hiccup waited for a minute or two before the people he was waiting for arrived. They were quite surprised to see the Night Fury waited for them. Hiccup noticed this and spoke, making sure his voice was deeper.   
"You look surprised." Hiccup said.   
"Well yeah we are, you waited for us." Merida responded.   
"Of course I did or you wouldn't get your next clue." Hiccup said laughing slightly.   
"YES! Another clue." Jack shouted.   
"Okay, the next clue is at college I take art as a course." Hiccup said and with that, he left his friends.

Hiccup changed out of costume and waited until 'The Forge' was nearly empty before leaving. Once outside he saw Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel at Jacks car again. Hiccup greeted them and hoped on his own motorcycle before they headed off to the college to get some sleep for Monday.


	8. Stand

Hiccup's alarm went off at 7 telling him to get his butt out of bed. Hiccup didn't really want to get out of bed arms he has a free first period but of course, Toothless was hungry and wouldn't let him sleep. Hiccup knew that Toothless wouldn't leave him alone so he eventually got up and got ready.

Once ready Hiccup entered that living room and gave Toothless his favourite flavour of cat food, fish.   
"Thanks for nothing you useless feline." Hiccup mumbled as he got some breakfast ready for everyone.

It seemed that as Hiccup was making waffles the sent found its way to the others causing them to wake up. One by one they came to the kitchen and sat at the island.   
"Time for some Haddock cooking." Jack said.   
"Haddock cooking?" Hiccup questioned.   
"That's what we are calling your cooking because your cooking is amazing!" Merida shouted.   
"Yeah it is Hiccup, where did you learn to cook?" Rapunzel asked.   
"Well, neither of my parents can cook so it was either A. I eat my parents burnt cooking B. We order take out or C. I learn to cook. As you can see I went for C." Hiccup explained.

They just smiled at Hiccup as they ate the waffles that Hiccup made which were amazing. Once they all eaten they feed their pets and made sure they had everything for class. Hiccup was the only one that has his first period free so he would be staying back and meet them at music.

The 3 exited the dorm saying one more bye to Hiccup and their pets before leaving, leaving Hiccup alone for 1 hour. Hiccup decided that he would finish his art project and it was due tomorrow so he got to work.

The project was to paint or draw something that would represent each of the 4 seasons. Rapunzel also had this project as well. Most people in their class went for objects or animals Rapunzel included but Hiccup went for something different, he chose people but not just any people, Hiccup painting had himself, Rapunzel, Merida and Jack representing each of the seasons. He had Rapunzel for Spring, Merida for Summer, himself for Autumn and Jack for Winter, because Hiccup felt each of their personality represented each season and also they happened to be their favourite seasons

After half, an hour Hiccup finished his painting and he really liked it. He took a photo and sent it on their group chat Jack make called 'The Big Four' he knew they wouldn't respond right away as they were in lesson so Hiccup spent the rest of his time tinkering.

The rest of the day for Hiccup went by quick as not much happened but it was finally the class he was waiting for the most, music. Hiccup was at the class a few minutes early so was just waiting at the table that the group has claimed as theirs. Hiccup was wondering when the other will arrive but as if on queue they walked in and greeted Hiccup.

The lesson was pretty much the same as the ones before were the teacher talks a bit, hands out the song for the week and then we go to the practice rooms. This time they got the song 'Stand'.

The Big Four were about to leave they were stopped but Rachel. Rachel was one of the prettiest girls in school, she was a redhead, rich and had every boy at school at her command, except Hiccup and Jack. Neither of the boys liked Rachel as she would constantly flaunt her body and always pulled the innocent look making others take the blame for her.

It was confusing as to why she was going to talk to them as since the beginning of the year she had ignored them.   
"Hay Hiccup." She said in the fakest sweet voice anyone has ever heard.   
"I was wondering if you might want to join my group and be our lead singer." At this point, she had slowly walked toward Hiccup as he backed away from her.   
"Sorry, Rachel but I already have my group and I will not be joining yours." Hiccup confidently said and walked past a gobsmacked Rachel and she has never been said no too. Hiccup left to the practice with his friends. Once inside they all busted out laughing for 5 minutes until they calmed down and decided to practice.

They practiced up until Hiccup cleared his throat gaining their attention.   
"Well I think we should start practicing together, what do you guys think?" Hiccup asked. He received nodded from the other 3 and got ready to start singing.   
"1,2,3,4" Merida counted in.

**(Stand - Rascal Flatts)**

**You feel like a candle in a hurricane**   
**Just like a picture with a broken frame**   
**Alone and helpless, like you've lost your fight**   
**But you'll be all right, you'll be all right**

**Cause when push comes to shove**   
**You taste what you're made of**   
**You might bend till you break**   
**'Cause it's all you can take**   
**On your knees, you look up**   
**Decide you've had enough**   
**You get mad, you get strong**   
**Wipe your hands, shake it off**   
**Then you stand, then you stand**

**Life's like a novel with the end ripped out**   
**The edge of a canyon with only one way down**   
**Take what you're given before it's gone**   
**And start holdin' on, keep holdin' on**

**'Cause when push comes to shove**   
**You taste what you're made of**   
**You might bend till you break**   
**'Cause it's all you can take**   
**On your knees, you look up**   
**Decide you've had enough**   
**You get mad, you get strong**   
**Wipe your hands, shake it off**   
**Then you stand, yeah, then you stand**

**Every time you get up**   
**And get back in the race**   
**One more small piece of you**   
**Starts to fall into place**

**Cause when push comes to shove**   
**You taste what you're made of**   
**You might bend till you break**   
**'Cause it's all you can take**   
**On your knees, you look up**   
**Decide you've had enough**   
**You get mad, you get strong**   
**Wipe your hands, shake it off**   
**Then you stand, then you stand**

**Yeah, then you stand, yeah**   
**Yeah, baby**   
**Woo hoo, woo hoo, woo hoo, woo hoo**   
**Then you stand, yeah, yeah**

Jack had a huge grin on his face and the girls were smiling too. They loved hearing Hiccup sing, he had a beautiful voice but the couldn't help but think they've heard his voice somewhere else but couldn't put their fingers on it so they just brushed it aside and continue to practice, jock around, laugh and Hiccup and Jack having a sarcastic remarks battle halfway through practice.

The 4 headed back to their dorm to finish any homework and continue to chat and have fun. At some point, Jack got out a monopoly broad from somewhere and they played until they had to rest for tomorrow.


	9. Painting

The next day quite the same. Them waking up Hiccup making breakfast with some help from Rapunzel, feeding their pets and Jack and Merida looking like zombies. Yep, just a normal day.

Rapunzel was really excited for today as it was the day they got to show their art project. Hiccup, on the other hand, was a bit nervous even though Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel have told Hiccup that his painting was amazing and that he'll definitely pass with the best results as his idea was different from everyone else.

Once they were all ready they left their dorm. Jack was the first to split off from the group as he had swimming. Next was Merida who had archery  **(let pretend that that's a lesson they can take)**  this left Hiccup and Rapunzel to head to art.

Once there they took their sets and waited from the lesson to start as they were both a bit early.

The bell finally when and the students were greeted by their art teacher, Mr. Bunnymund.   
"Alright, I want all art projects to be on your desks as you will be presenting in front of the class." Mr. Bunnymund said with his thick Australian accent. Hiccup and Rapunzel got out their paintings but Hiccup placed his face down so no one could see.

One by one each student was called to present their artwork. Each one was really good but none of them were very original. Most of them were animals or items and quite a lot of people did the same animal or object.

Rapunzel was before Hiccup as her name came before his and her one was by far the best. With all the little detailed and designs around it. Hiccup was getting more nervous by the second as he knew his one was going to stand out the most.

"Hiccup, your turn now. Impress me." Me Bunnymund announced. Hiccup slowly got up from his chair hiding his painting with his chest. He felt the eyes of the rest of the room follow him to the front.

Once there Hiccup felt all his nerves attack him at once. When he had the Night Fury costume he felt like a different person, he could be anyone he wanted without anyone judging but as Hiccup it was a different story.

Hiccup closed his eyes for a moment and pretend that he was Night Fury in front of a crowd wanting to hear him sing. He opened his eyes now full of confidence and spoke.   
"My artwork is much different from the rest of yours," Hiccup began instantly gaining the attention of the whole room.  
"Instead of animals or objects to represent the 4 seasons, I chose people." Mr. Bunnymund was now even more interested in Hiccup's art as no one has chosen people to represent the seasons.   
"But I didn't just choose random famous people I chose people that are in this school."

Hiccup finally decided to show his art and the reaction from the room from everyone was speechless. In the left corner was Rapunzel surrounded by small baby animals but also flowers of all kinds in a forest that just started to blossom. Next was Merida who had her bow in her hand shooting a Target hung in a tree, surrounded by a beautiful forest of a beautiful shade of green. After this was Hiccup himself, it was him sitting down leaning against the tree as the leaves were a mixture of red, orange, gold and browns making Hiccup stand out as he wore a forest green colour. Finally was Jack wearing his signature blue Hoodie, Brown pants but missing his shoes, he also had a Shepherds crook over his shoulder with an icy blue design woven into the wood. He was standing in the middle of a snowy forest by the lake as frost bloomed from where he stood in the painting.

Everyone was snap out of that amazement by Hiccup's voice.   
"As you can see I chose me, Rapunzel, Merida and Jack to represent the 4 seasons as I feel like our personalities fit with each season very well." Rapunzel who had already seen the painting but was still amazed by it started to clap. Soon more and more people joined in until the whole room was clapping. Hiccup just bowed and walked back to his seat smiling the whole way there.

Once he sat down a few other people presented their work but none of them could compare to Hiccup's.

Once everyone had shown their work to the class Mr. Bunnymund spoke.   
"Now that is done I want to say that every one of you has completed an amazing piece of art, but I think we can all agree that Hiccup's was simply outstanding and very different." Mr. Bunnymund sent a smile toward Hiccup.   
"I have set this project many times before but no one has ever decided to use people to represent the 4 seasons before Hiccup. Which is why I like for all of use to give Hiccup another round of applause for his unique take on this project." Once again the entire class began to clap and congratulate Hiccup on his work.

The bell finally when telling everyone to get to their next lesson. As Hiccup was leaving he was receiving compliments and pats on the back for his wonderful piece of art. Hiccup was just happy that people liked his work and continue to his next lesson. Design and technology with Gobber, yep Gobber works at the school as well. His shop 'The Forge' is only open after school hours and is more like a hobby for him. 

So Hiccup left to see Gobber and continue his day.


	10. Breakaway

The week when by painfully slow for the 4 teens. They had a butt load of homework given and it was halfway through October  **(yes it's around 14-15th of October because it can be)** they were all glad it was the weekends so they could chill and go to watch Night Fury. Which reminded Hiccup that his work wasn't done yet.

They all stayed up pretty late helping each other with homework so they could have their weekends free which meant that they didn't get up until around 4 and they still were exhausted. This also meant that Hiccup only had under an hour to get ready and go to 'The Forge'. He really wished he could just stay home but he couldn't because expected to see Night Fury perform.

Hiccup was about to leave when suddenly Jack flew like his feet didn't even look like it touched the floor, in front of him.   
"Hay Hiccup," Jack began  
"Do you mind if me, Rapunzel and Merida came along with you, we might be able to talk to Night Fury before the show."  
"Err... I don't know." Hiccup said unsure if he should let them come with him.   
"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee." Jack whined giving Hiccup the puppy dog eyes. Hiccup sighed.   
"Fineeeeeee, you guys can come." Jack started to run around and shouting in delight. He really is a kid.

They headed off to 'The Forge'. Jack asked Hiccup if he wanted a ride but Hiccup refused and took his motorcycle.

Once they arrive Hiccup when through the staff only door while the other when through the front. Once through the door Hiccup was greeted but a very worried Gobber.   
"Hey, Gobber what's wrong?" Hiccup questioned. Gobber seemed very startled but someone speaking to him but relaxed once he saw it was Hiccup.   
"Oh Hiccup it's you, you gave me a right fright." Gobber laughed but instantly frowned.   
"But I have some bad news."  
"What happened!" Hiccup stared to get worried.   
"Well, the boys just called saying that they can't come and perform for you anymore."  
"WHAT, why... Why" Hiccup asked now panicking.   
"Well, they're moving out of Berk and going to the big City."  
"No, no, no, no, no, this can't be happening. How will I be able to perform." Hiccup started to pace back and forth, waving his hands around.   
"Well, maybe we can get some replacements?" Gobber asked. Hiccup suddenly stopped and facepalmed.  
"Of course I can ask Jack, Rapunzel, and Merida to play!"  
"What?" Gobber was really confused.   
"Oh yeah, well they wanted to come early to talk to Night Fury and now their here I can ask them to play."  
"I guess that can work lad, with they have enough time to practice?" Gobber asked.   
"Yes, they will we still have an hour and a half before the show."  
"Well go tell them the news."

Hiccup nodded quickly changing into his Night Fury costume and when to meet his friends. Once there he saw them and greeted them with a deeper voice.   
"Hello there." Hiccup greeted.   
"OMG Night Fury hi what are you doing here." Rapunzel asked.   
"Well, Hiccup told me that you were here so I came to say hello." Hiccup responded.   
"And also here is my next clue, I take Norse Mythology." Merida quick wrote this down.   
"Alright is there anything else." Merida said.   
"Actually there is," Hiccup started.   
"My band called say they can't come anymore and Hiccup told me you guys can play guitar, drums, and piano really well, so I was wondering if you would like to take their place." All 3 froze in shock. Night Fury, THE NIGHT FURY, has asked them to play for his performances.   
"Of course we will that great we have to tell Hiccup." Jack exclaimed. Hiccup flinched slightly but no one noticed.   
"You won't be able to tell him right now because he's backstage making sure everything is working right and he stays there for the entire performance because he is the one who controls the gas, lights, and props." Hiccup just smile hoping that they will buy the fake story. They just nodded in agreement.   
"Good well here's the music sheet." Hiccup gave each of them a sheet with the song they will be playing tonight.   
"Follow me to the practice rooms." The got up and followed Hiccup to the practice rooms.

Once they were all in the each started to practice their parts as Hiccup listened. Eventual they began to play together and they sound even better then the band he had had before.

They were all enjoying their time until Gobber came in.   
"Shows starting in 5 minutes, you 3 better get to stage." Gobber said motioning to Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel as they left the room.

Once in position Gobber began his speech.   
"ARE YOU READY TO HEAR THE UNHOLY OFFSPRING OF LIGHTNING AND DEATH SING!" Gobber screamed out to the crowd.   
"WELL, THEN I INTRODUCE, NIGHT FURY!" Gobber quickly went off stage as a Night Fury call was heard followed by a cloud of purple/blue gas. The cloud finally settled and everyone saw Night Fury but something was different, he had a microphone in his hand. Then he did something that no one ever fought he'd do, he spoke.   
"Good evening." The crowd were shocked, Night Fury never spoke, only sang.   
"Tonight I have an announcement. From today I have a new band as my old one can no longer make it to my performances so I would like to introduce you to the guitarist, Jack Frost." Hiccup pointed to Jack as a blue light Shone down on him. Jack gave a smile and wave.   
"Merida DunBroch on drums." Hiccup  
Pointed to Merida as a red light shone down. She smiled and did a little drum.   
"And finally Rapunzel Corona on piano." Hiccup pointed to Rapunzel as a pink light shone down on her. The crowd were already loving the new people and were even more excited. Hiccup them motioned to them to start the song.

**(Breakaway - Kelly Clarkson)**

**Grew up in a small town**   
**And when the rain would fall down**   
**I'd just stare out my window**   
**Dreamin' of what could be**   
**And if I'd end up happy**   
**I would pray**

**Trying hard to reach out**   
**But when I tried to speak out**   
**Felt like no one could hear me**   
**Wanted to belong here**   
**But something felt so wrong here**   
**So I pray**   
**I could breakaway**

**I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly**   
**I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky**   
**And I'll make a wish**   
**Take a chance**   
**Make a change**   
**And breakaway**   
**Out of the darkness and into the sun**   
**But I won't forget all the ones that I love**   
**I'll take a risk**   
**Take a chance**   
**Make a change**   
**And breakaway**

**Want to feel the warm breeze**   
**Sleep under a palm tree**   
**Feel the rush of the ocean**   
**Get on board a fast train**   
**Travel on a jet plane**   
**Faraway**   
**And breakaway**

**I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly**   
**I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky**   
**And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change**   
**And breakaway**   
**Out of the darkness and into the sun**   
**I won't forget all the ones that I love**   
**I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change**   
**And breakaway**

**Buildings with a hundred floors**   
**Swinging 'round revolvin' doors**   
**Maybe I don't know where they take me**   
**But gotta keep movin' on**   
**Movin' on**   
**Fly away**   
**Breakaway**

**I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly**   
**Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye**   
**I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change**   
**And breakaway**   
**Out of the darkness and into the sun**   
**But I won't forget the place I come from**   
**I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change**   
**And breakaway**   
**Breakaway**   
**Breakaway**

The crowd were ecstatic as all of them left the stage. Hiccup got into his changing room and changed out of his costume. Once into his normal clothes with his leather jacket, he slipped past everyone and went backstage in case his friends went there to see him.

Hiccup stayed there for 10 minutes before leaving to once again greet his friends like always after Night Fury's performances.   
"Hay guys." Hiccup greeted them. They turned and say Hiccup and greeted him.   
"You did epic today." Hiccup said.   
"What how did you know?" Rapunzel questioned as Merida nodded in agreement.   
"I work backstage, I watch the performances. Who did you thing did the lights?" They'd was a series of 'oh's after Hiccup explained.

Hiccup just laughed at his friend's faces and hopped onto his motorcycle and stated to drive off with Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel not far behind in Jack's car.

Once at their dorm they had some spaghetti that Hiccup made before deciding to watch 'How to train your dragon 2' as Rapunzel and Merida have only watched the first one while Hiccup and Jack have watched both and were excited for the third. Let's just say by the end of the movie all of them were in tears.


	11. In my eyes

The next day was quite the same as the one before except that Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel keep talking and crossing out names on who Night Fury could be and they were getting really close.

Hiccup was in his room deciding what song he should do for today. He was also nerves about how his friends would react when they found out Night Fury was him all along. Toothless seemed to notice Hiccup's change in mood and started to nudge his hand. Hiccup just laughed and stroked Toothless. Toothless just looked at Hiccup giving him one of this gummy smiles, which to this day Hiccup has no idea how he does it because Toothless does have teeth.

Hiccup them left his room once he decided what song to do and entered the living room. He was greeted with Rapunzel, Merida, and Jack sitting around the coffee table.   
"Hey, guys, what you doing?" Hiccup asked.  **(All I'm thinking about is Isabella from Phineas and Ferb when Hiccup says this line lol)**  
"Well we were crossing out names and now only have 7 suspects left." Jack grinned showing his teeth that looked like freshly fallen snow.   
"And your one of them." Merida added very smugly.   
"Hiccup, is the something your not telling us?" Rapunzel asked. Hiccup started to panic, this was not how he wanted to tell them. Hiccup took a breath in and out before speaking.   
"I don't think so." Hiccup smiled, glad that his voice didn't betray him. Merida and Jack just glared at Hiccup, while Rapunzel just stared questioningly at him. Hiccup looked around to find a way out of this conversation. He looked down at his watch and smiled.   
"It's nearly 5 we should be heading to 'The Forge' so you guys can get the song from Night Fury before the show." Hiccup said. Jack took out his phone and saw Hiccup was right.   
"CRAP!" Jack shouted as he, Rapunzel and Merida hurried to get ready before heading off to go to 'The Forge'.

Once there Hiccup hurried around the back and got changed. Hiccup, now Night Fury, slipped passed everyone and placed a recording of his voice backstage. He looked around the corner to see the nest of snow Jack calls his hair and played the recording.   
 _Ok, I'll be fixing the lights as they're not the right colour._ The recording began.   
"Thanks, Hiccup, I don't know what I would do without you." Hiccup replied in his Night Fury voice.   
 _No need to thank me. Just doing my job._ The recording stopped as Hiccup walked away from the backstage door and up to his friends.

The others didn't seem to notice him as they were busy talking with each other. Hiccup Hid in the shadow  **(lol like a Night Fury)** as he listened into their conversation.   
"You thinks it Dick's Night Fury?" Jack asked.   
"Yeah, we've seen his car his loads of times." Rapunzel said.   
"Isn't Dick like 5'10, Night Fury is like 6'1." Merida commented.  
"Well that rules out and Richard, Jason, Tim and Damian **(1)**." Jack said counting his fingers.   
"That leaves Peter, Tom **(2)** and..." Merida stopped.   
"Hiccup." Rapunzel finished.   
"With every clue, we have it just points more to Hiccup then anyone else." Jack said. Hiccup decided to intervene before the conversation got too heated but he was impressed at how much they look at every detail, even his Hight.   
"Good to see all of you." Hiccup said. Rapunzel let out a startled shrieked as Jack flew like 10 feet in the air and Merida got ready to fight. Hiccup doubled over with laughter at them. Once they realise it was only Night Fury they calmed down.   
"Don't sneak up on us like that." Merida complained.   
"Sorry, but I'm a Night Fury, it's what I do." Hiccup responded grinning.  
"Anyway here the song for you to practice before the performance." Hiccup handed then the song they need to practice. They didn't question where Hiccup was as they heard him talking with Night Fury earlier.

They entered the practice room and began to rehearse for the show. Each one of them were having the time of their lives, playing songs together and having Night Fury think their good enough the play for him. It. Was. Epic.

They soon had to stop as Gobber once again had to tell them the show was about to begin. Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel sprinted off to get to the stage. Checking their instruments and tuning them if need, which they didn't, they waited for the signal. They soon saw Gobber walking onto the stage to deliver his speech.   
"ARE YOU READY TO HEAR THE UNHOLY OFFSPRING OF LIGHTNING AND DEATH SING!"  
Gobber howled. Making the crowd go mad.   
"WELL, THEN I INTRODUCE NIGHT FURY!" Gobber hurried off stage as an infamous roar of a Night Fury was heard, followed by the purple/blue gas. Once the gas died down there standing in front of the crowd was Night Fury. No one has any clue about how he got there, Merida, Jack and Rapunzel including and they were behind him. Either way Night Fury gave the signal and they began to play.

**(In my eyes - The Afters** **)**

**You're walk in**   
**But no one seems to notice**   
**Like a picture out of focus**   
**But it looks clear to me**   
**You're talking**   
**Feels like no ones listening**   
**You think you're not interesting**   
**But I just don't agree**

**You're the color showing through**   
**A world of black and white**   
**I will always stand by you**   
**Cause I am on your side**

**In my eyes**   
**You're more than complete**   
**You're perfect to me**   
**If you could only see the way that you shine**   
**In my eyes**   
**If there's one thing that's true**   
**It's that I believe in you**   
**You make the world look so bright and put a smile in my eyes**

**Do you see the sky is smiling?**   
**There's no need for hiding**   
**You're all I want to see**   
**I could spend a lifetime trying**   
**To find the words describing**   
**What you are to me**

**You're the color showing through**   
**A world of black and white**   
**I will always stand by you**   
**Cause I am on your side**

**In my eyes**   
**You're more than complete**   
**You're perfect to me**   
**If you could only see the way that you shine**   
**In my eyes**   
**If there's one thing that's true**   
**It's that I believe in you**   
**You make the world look so bright and put a smile in my eyes**

**When all you see are the scars**   
**All I see is your heart**   
**You're beautiful**   
**You're beautiful the way that you are**

**In my eyes**   
**You're more than complete**   
**You're perfect to me**   
**If you could only see the way that you shine**   
**In my eyes**   
**If there's one thing that's true**   
**It's that I believe in you**   
**You make the world look so bright and put a smile in my eyes**

Once the song ended Night Fury waved to the crowd before walking off stage with Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel following.

Hiccup then suddenly stop causing Jack to stop, then Merida and finally Rapunzel causing all of them to land on the floor. Hiccup turned around to see this happening and just laughed at their misfortune. Jack mumbled something under his breath that Hiccup didn't quite catch before standing up with the girls. Once calmed down Hiccup spoke.   
"Sorry about that." Hiccup said in is Night Fury voice.   
"But I just remembered that I didn't give you a clue."  
"Oh yeah, that completely slipped my mind." Jack said hitting his hand on his forehead.   
"I guess we were having to much fun." Rapunzel smiled.   
"Anyway here is your clue. I take design and technology at Dreamworks college/uni." With that Hiccup walked off to his changing room.

After about 15 minutes Hiccup finally left to see his friends talking. When Merida saw him she stopped talking and pointed to Hiccup. When Jack and Rapunzel saw Hiccup they soon followed Merida, Hiccup just looked at them is confusion. He just shrugged it off and hopped onto his motorcycle and drove off to the college with Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel behind.

They soon arrive at their dorm and Hiccup excuse himself to get to his bedroom. Once Hiccup left the room the other sat in the living room.   
"That's it." Merida said.   
"All evidence points to Hiccup." Jack continued.   
"But what if we're wrong?" Rapunzel enquired.   
"I don't know like we can't go up to Night Fury and say 'hay there Night Fury, your Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third aren't you' and have him say no." Jack sighed.

They continue to talk about some way for them to tell Night Fury that they think he's Hiccup. Unknown to them the very person they were talking about was listing to their conversation with a small smile playing on his lips as he thought of a plan.


	12. Angel with a shotgun

The next day was quite boring for all of them. In every class it's was just some kind of speech or some essay they had to write because the half-term holidays were going to start soon. This meant there were 4 bored and exhausted teenagers.

Hiccup just left Mr. Mansnoozie. Who was the librarian of the school. As Hiccup had a free period but now he was heading to the class he was excited about the most, music.

Hiccup got to his class in 2 minutes thanks to his spaghetti legs and sat down at The Big Four table. The name Big Four was now being used in school when people refer to him, Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel as outside of lessons they were inseparable.

That's when Hiccup saw the large blonde braid that only belongs to one person, Rapunzel and right behind her was Merida and Jack.

They sat at their table and chatted about whatever came to mind. They could have honestly talked for the entire lesson if it wasn't for the teacher gaining their attention. Everyone groaned as they thought Mrs. Bennett was going to give them an essay to write or a boring speech but what she said was a pleasant surprise.   
"I won't bore you with a boring speech and I feel like you won't learn anything from it so instead you will be practicing in your groups in the practice rooms." There was a class cheer. Mrs. Bennett quickly handed out the music sheets before everyone headed off to the practice rooms.

Hiccup was ecstatic that they didn't have to listen to a boring speech. Jack ran over to the guitar and began practicing while the others did the same. They soon fell into the normal routine.

About 30 minutes went by until Jack got bored and wanted to play together. The others agreed as it was more fun playing in the group than playing by yourself. Like always Merida counted in.   
"1, 2, 3, 4," Merida began before playing.

**(Angel with a shotgun - The Cab)**

**(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun**   
**An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun)**

**Get out your guns, battles begun**   
**Are you a saint, or a sinner?**   
**If loves a fight, than I shall die**   
**With my heart on a trigger**

**They say before you start a war**   
**You better know what you're fighting for**   
**Well baby, you are all that I adore**   
**If love is what you need, a soldier I will be**

**I'm an angel with a shotgun**   
**Fighting til' the wars won**   
**I don't care if heaven won't take me back**   
**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe**   
**Don't you know you're everything I have?**   
**And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight**

**Sometimes to win, you've got to sin**   
**Don't mean I'm not a believer**   
**And major Tom, will sing along**   
**Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer**

**They say before you start a war**   
**You better know what you're fighting for**   
**Well baby, you are all that I adore**   
**If love is what you need, a soldier I will be**

**I'm an angel with a shotgun**   
**Fighting til' the wars won**   
**I don't care if heaven won't take me back**   
**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe**   
**Don't you know you're everything I have?**   
**And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight**

**Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa**

**I'm an angel with a shotgun**   
**Fighting til' the wars won**   
**I don't care if heaven won't take me back**

**I'm an angel with a shotgun**   
**Fighting til' the wars won**   
**I don't care if heaven won't take me back**   
**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe**   
**Don't you know you're everything I have?**   
**(I'm an angel with a shotgun)**   
**And I, want to live, not just survive, tonight**   
**(Live, not just survive)**

**And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight**

**They say before you start a war**   
**You better know what you're fighting for**   
**Well baby, you are all that I adore**   
**If love is what you need, a soldier I will be**

The song ended with all of them grinning. Hiccup was really pleased with his performance while the others were now realising that Hiccup and Night Fury's singing voice were the same. How they didn't notice it before they have no clue, but this fact leads them one step closer.

The 2-hour lesson ended, even though it seemed shorter. Hiccup, Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel left their music class and headed to their dorms as there was nothing else to really do.

When at their dorm they sat down in the living room as Hiccup made some food for them. Jack jumped into Hiccup's Netflix account and look for a movie to watch. Over the time that they've known each other, they've learned that they all love animated movies but also action films as well. Jack then stopped at a film called Brave.   
"Let watch this I love this movie!" Merida shouted. They decided that the would watch Brave as they snack on the food that Hiccup made.

By the time the movie ended, it was 6 as they had to stop it a few times. Deciding it was best to finish the homework they got today they all went off to complete their homework.

Hiccup didn't get any homework that day so he just sat in his shared room where the others stayed in the living room to help each other. Hiccup decided to continue his little plan to lead his friends to figure out Night Fury's identity. He was going to play little game with them with riddles and items that would lead them all around school. His plan was going into motion tomorrow and tomorrow they will find out who Night Fury really is.


	13. Start of a game

Today was the day. Today his friends will finally find out who he is. Hiccup was so ecstatic that he barely could sleep that night, he was that excited.

Hiccup got ready for the morning and made breakfast for everyone. When each member of the dorm came into the kitchen they notice Hiccup seemed really happy about something and no one should be that happy this early in the morning. Jack was the one to break the awkward silence that fell upon the room.   
"Ok Hiccup, why are you so happy this early in the morning?" Jack asked getting creeped out with Hiccups massive grin that could rival the Jokers.   
"Oh, no reason at all." Hiccup said. Now everyone was extremely suspicious of Hiccup now. Hiccup smiled happily as he continued to eat.

Merida, Rapunzel, and Jack got ready to head off to class while Hiccup stayed at the dorm. They said their goodbyes and left. Hiccup smiled and couldn't wait to put his plan in motion.

Hiccup waited until 8:40 when he knew most people would be in lesson before starting to hide his riddles.

Hiccup placed the first one on the living room coffee table so that it was easy to find. Hiccup smiled to himself as he was finally going to tell them that he is Night Fury. He couldn't wait, knowing that they will still be his friends even after they find out.

Hiccup them left the dorm to continue to his riddles around the school. With each riddle, Hiccup placed a small item that relates to him to see if they can guess before they get every riddle.

Hiccup was walking around the school, already placed every riddle. The teachers gave him questioning looks until he had to explain his plain, well missing out the part that he's Night Fury of course, before letting him leave his riddle.

Hiccup checked his watch to see what the time was. 9:18 am Hiccup smiled 12 minutes till he had to get to class. Hiccup wasn't sure if he would be able to focus in class due to his excitement but he had to if he wanted to graduate.

Hiccup was sitting on one of the benches when he remembered something. He had to call his parents. Hiccup completely forgot that if he was going to tell someone that he is Night Fury he had to tell Stoick and Valka. Hiccup pulled out his phone and looked for his mum's contact, knowing that he would answer it instantly.

The phone ringed once before Valka accepted it.   
"Hey, mum." Hiccup said   
"Hiccup, sweetie, so good to hear from you." Valka replied cheerily.   
"Yeah good to hear you too."  
"So how's school, how did people react to the new look?"  
"Haha very funny, people were definitely surprised, more girls are crushing on me but, I'm enjoying my self."  
"Good to hear, you better not be cheating on Astrid." Valka threatened.   
"WHAT! Mum, I would never. Astrid is the only girl for me."  
"Oh Hiccup, I'm only joking." Hiccup could hear his mother laughing on the other side.   
"Anyway, I called because I wanted to tell you and dad something." Hiccup said. Valka stopped her laughing to call over Stoick. It took a while but Stoick finally arrived.   
"Hiccup, son, good to hear you. So you wanted to tell us something." Stoick asked his son.   
"Yeah dad, anyway this year I made 3 really good friends, Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel."   
"Good to hear you made some more friends."  
"Yeah, but unlike Snotlout, Tuff, Ruff, Fishlegs, and Astrid they are taking music."  
"Good, good." Stoick said.   
"Yes, that very good." Valka added.   
"Yeah, so I've played with them in music class and were really good."  
"Hiccup why did you call." Stoick said seeing that Hiccup was stalling.   
"Yeah, yeah, sorry, anyway today I've decided to tell them that I'm Night Fury."  
"Are you sure about that Hiccup?" His mother asked.   
"Yes, I am. They have already played with me as myself and Night Fury."  
"And knowing you-you're not going to wait after class and tell them." Stoick sighed knowing his son likes to use his wild imagination.  
"Yep." Hiccup responded popping the 'p'.   
"They're going to have to answer riddles that I hid around the school before they can find out who I am."  
"You definitely take after your mother when it comes to your ideas." Stoick laughed which is true. Hiccup took after his mother mostly but people always say he's as stubborn as his father and a great leader.   
"Yeah so I have to go, class is starting in 7 minutes, also tell the gang I said 'hi'."  
"Course will tell them Hiccup, bye." Valka answered first.   
"Bye son and good luck." Stoick said. Hiccup ended to call and headed off to class. 

The final bell went. Student flooded the corridors trying to get to their dorm or get out of the building. As for Hiccup, he would normally go to his dorm to meet up with Jack, Marida, and Rapunzel but today he's heading to the auditorium to set up for the final clue. Luckily the auditorium was on the other side of school meaning nowhere near his dorm so that his friend won't see him going and question him about it.

Jack was finally out of his History class with Mrs. DunBroch. Jack shared his class with Rapunzel so they were both going to head to the dorms but along the way, they will be meeting up with Merida.

Finally, at their dorm room, Merida opened the door to let them all in, what surprised them was that the door was locked. Normally Hiccup would be at the dorm before them. Jack just shrugged it off probably thinking Hiccup stayed back after class to help the teachers and took out the keys to unlock the door.

Once inside the very familiar room, Rapunzel notice a green sheet of paper on the coffee table.   
"Umm guys." Rapunzel said gaining the attention of Jack and Merida. Rapunzel then walked over to the sheet of paper and picked it up.   
"Why is there a sheet of green paper with the words  _'Riddle of the dragon'_ here?" Rapunzel questioned trying to get an answer.   
"I'm not really sure Punz?" Jack scratched his head in confusion.   
"Well, don't just stand there open the dang thing." Merida shouted really wanting to know what it was.   
"Shouldn't we wait for Hiccup, he could really help." Rapunzel asked.   
"Nah, Hiccups probably helping the teacher, he won't be here for at least half an hour." Jack said.   
"Ok." Rapunzel slowly opened the green paper to see what's inside. Inside the first worlds the 3 members of the Big Four saw said. 

_Start of a game._


	14. Floating Lanterns

"Start of a game? What's that supposed to mean?" Merida question.   
"Not sure but there's more." Jack pointed to the sheet. On the sheet, it read.

_You think you know me,_   
_But you really don't._   
_I have a hidden secret,_   
_That's yet to be told._   
_You think you know,_   
_Who I am,_   
_Let's test that theory,_   
_With a little game._   
_A little riddle,_   
_One but one,_   
_Will bring you closer,_   
_To who's behind the mask._   
_Turn the sheet,_   
_To begin the game._

The 3 stood in confusion as to why this sheet was here.   
"Well turn it over," Jack said. Rapunzel turned over the sheet and there on the other side was more writing.

_Riddle 1:_

_Here's the first riddle,_   
_In my little game._   
_Figure it out,_   
_You're a step closer._   
_Go to the room,_   
_That's full of hope,_   
_And Easter fun._   
_The room with painted walls,_   
_Ceilings and floors._   
_The clue hides behind,_   
_Where the floating lanterns shine._

_-Night Fury._   
_Figure this out, you get a clue and your next riddle. All riddles hid within the school._

There was a gasp that went around the room.   
"Night Fury wrote this?!" Merida asked in shock.   
"And he wants us to find out who he is?!" Rapunzel responded equally shocked.   
"Well stop standing around and let's figure this out!" Jack exclaimed.

The 3 sat down in the Living room and when over the clue again. They pondered for a few minutes unsure as to where the clue could be. They were suddenly surprised by Rapunzel jumping up from her chair and shouting.   
"OMG, I know what the answer is!" Rapunzel screamed.   
"Where then?" Jack said.    
"Why didn't I think out this before, it's in the art class." Rapunzel said jumping up and down.   
"How do you know?" Merida asked.   
"Because Mr. Bunnymund loves and I mean  _loves_ Easter and he's always full of hope!" Rapunzel happily said.   
"Ok the get that but what about  _'the floating lanterns'_." Jack questioned.   
"There's a painting I painted of floating lanterns in the classroom." Rapunzel said.   
"Well let's go!" Merida shouted.

The 3 grabbed a few things before leaving their dorm. They ran down the corridor not caring about the weird looks they were getting from other students. Each one of them had a smile carved on to the face.

They arrived at Mr. Bunnymund's classroom in minutes. Once at the door each one stepped in very much out here of breath from all the running. They saw Mr. Bunnymund at his desk marking some work.   
"Hi, sir." Rapunzel said slightly out of breath.   
"Ah Rapunzel, why might you be here?" Mr. Bunnymund asked even though he knew the reason.   
"I was just wondering if you might let me look at my painting?" Rapunzel asked.   
"Of course, go ahead." Mr. Bunnymund said gesturing to said painting.   
Rapunzel smiled happily as he skipped to her painting with Merida and Jack hot on her heel. 

They stood in front of the painted as slowly removed it from the wall. There was nothing there.  
"What I'm so confused." Jack said.   
"Turn the painting around Rapunzel." Merida suggested. Rapunzel did as Merida said. On the back was a sheet of green paper with a bit of forest green cloth next to it. Rapunzel carefully removed each item giving it to Jack to hold as she placed the painting back.  
"Bye Mr. Bunnymund!" Rapunzel shouted as she left the classroom.   
"Bye, you little ankle biters!" Rapunzel heard Mr. Bunnymund shout back. He loved calling his students that.

Merida, Jack, and Rapunzel hurried to their dorm to read the next riddle. They decided to walk instead of run like before.  
"What do you think the green cloth mean?" Merida asked seeing if the others knew.  
"It could mean anything." Jack sighed.   
"Well let's get to our dorm and figure out the next riddle to get more clues." Rapunzel said as he ran past Jack and Merida. Laughing and smiling the whole way. In their excitement, they didn't notice Hiccup watching from the distance smiling to himself.  
"You'll get your answer soon." Hiccup whispered to himself as she disappeared into the shadow as he knew he needed to be ready for them.

Hiccup walked along the corridor until he reached the auditorium where he had set up everything for the final clue. Hiccup pulled out his phone and searched through his contacts until he found the one he was looking for. He called the number and waited for it to pick up. It finally did.  
"Hello." The sweet voice of a woman answered. To anyone else, this would seem like a normal girl but to Hiccup it was a goddess.   
"Hello, m'lady." Hiccup answered.   
"Hiccup, babe so what are you doing this time?" The girl asked.   
"Nothing much Astrid. Just putting a plan into action." Hiccup responded.   
"So you're going to tell them."  
"Yep, and they already figured out the first clue."  
"Well, they have a lot more to do." Astrid said.   
"Yes, they do." Hiccup answered smiling to himself.  
"Haha, well enjoy yourself dragon boy."  
"Of course I will m'lady."  
"Haha, bye Hiccup have to go got homework. I love you."   
"Love you too."  
"See you at Christmas Hiccup."  
"Wouldn't miss it, bye."  
"Bye Hiccup." Hiccup ended the call. All he had to do was wait. He was going to tell them his biggest secret.

_He's Night Fury._


	15. Dragons and vikings

Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel walked into their dorm, smiling and talking. Jack placed the piece of cloth on the island in the kitchen. He then took out the green sheet of paper.   
"Well let's continue." Jack said to the girls as they gave him a nod. Jack opened up the paper to read the next riddle.

_Riddle 2:_

_Here's your second riddle,_   
_In your little quest._   
_Run along to history,_   
_Of Vikings and dragons._   
_Once enemies,_   
_Become friends._   
_To the island of Berk,_   
_Where my heritage began._

_-Night Fury_   
_Figure this out you get a clue and your next riddle._

"What is that meant to mean?!" Merida huffed.   
"History? Vikings? Dragons?" Jack asked confused.   
"It could be one of the history classes?" Rapunzel questioned.   
"No it can't be, I take history and we don't talk about dragons." Jack answered.   
"Wait didn't it say 'Berk'?" Merida said.   
"Yeah, so?" Jack asked. Merida pondered over this for a moment before getting the answer.   
"Mrs. Ingremen's class!" Merida shouted.   
"Why Mrs. Ingremen?" Rapunzel asked, now really confused.   
"Mrs. Ingremen teaches Norse Mythology and Night Fury said he takes it  _AND_..." Merida paused to take a breath.   
"That class is always talking about the legends of the Archipelago.  
"That makes so much sense." Rapunzel responded.   
"Well, let's get to Mrs. Ingremen's class!" Jack shouted as he was already out the door. The girls turned to see him leave and ran after him.

The corridor was quieter then before with most students in their dorms or out of school, the same couldn't be said for the teachers as they also gave questioning looks to the trio as they ran past their classrooms.

3 of The Big Four arrived at Mrs. Ingremen's classroom. Rapunzel knocked on the door and waited for a response.   
"Come in." The kind voice of Mrs. Ingremen called. Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel walked in to see Mrs. Ingremen smiling at them.   
"So I guess you're here to find your first clue?" Mrs. Ingremen said. This took them by surprise.   
"Ho...how do you know?"  
Jack asked.   
"The student who left the clue told me why." Mrs. Ingremen responded.   
"If you want to look through the Norse Mythology books there over there." Mrs. Ingremen pointed over to one of her bookshelves.

Rapunzel, Merida, and Jack walked over to the shelf.   
"How do we know. Which book it is?!" Merida complained. Rapunzel looked down at the riddle as Jack and Merida skimmed over the books.   
"Hey guys, look for the books about the dragons on Berk." Rapunzel suggested. Jack and Merida did as Rapunzel said and took out 3 books that were about the dragons that once roamed the skies of Berk. They each took a book and started to flick through the pages. The did this in silence for a few minutes before Jack found it.   
"Found it!" Jack shouted as he took out the green sheet of paper with a picture of a red skull  **(You know the one on Hiccup's shoulder and on Toothless tail)**.  
"Of course he would put it on the page with the Night Fury." Merida said slightly chuckling. Just as Merida said the riddle and clue were on the page labeled  _Night Fury_.  
"What do you expect for someone who called them self  _Night Fury_." Jack commented.  
"Anyway, we should put these books away." Rapunzel said. Merida and Jack nodded in agreement as the when to place the books back on the shelf.

Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel said their goodbyes to Mrs. Ingremen as they left her classroom.

As they were walking down the corridor a thought came to Jack.   
"Didn't Hiccup say he had Viking blood in him?" Jack asked unsure if he was right.   
"Yeah, he did. Why do you bring it up?" Merida answered.   
"Because Night Fury said that the Vikings were part of his heritage." Jack finished.   
"He did." Rapunzel said.   
"Which only help support our theory that Hiccup is Night Fury." Jack added.   
"Well let's not jump to conclusions and finish all the riddles." Merida said as she ran past them.

Jack and Rapunzel ran after Merida towards their dorm room. They had no idea how many riddles were left but they were going to figure out every single one to finally get the answer they were searching for.


	16. Hiccup and dragons

The 3 arrived at their dorm and walked in. Merida went over to the island, placing their new clue next to the green cloth. She then took out the next riddle and placed it on the table.   
"What are these suppose to mean!" Jack said pointing towards the clues.   
"Not really sure, but will figure it out." Rapunzel responded, examining the clues. Merida looked towards the clock then back at her friends.   
"Hey guys, it's been nearly an hour and Hiccup still isn't back." Merida said a bit concerned about where their friends could be.   
"Your right. Should we go look for him?" Rapunzel asked also worried about her friend. Jack opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the sound of his phone. He when into his pocket to look at this blue snowflake phone. He saw he had a text message.

_Hiccup:_   
_Hey, forgot to tell you I'm at 'The Forge'. Gobber needs some help, won't be back for a few hours._

Jack responded straight away.

_Jack:_   
_That's cool, I'll tell the girls._

Jack placed the phone back in his pocket and spoke.  
"Hiccup just texted me, he's at 'The Forge'."  
"What!? Why? He only helps on the weekends." Merida asked.   
"Apparently Gobber need some help so we won't be back for a few hours." Jack responded.   
"Oh well, we should continue, we can't wait forever." Rapunzel said as she grabs the forest green paper and opened it.

_Riddle 3:_

_Here's your third riddle,_   
_Try not to make much noise,_   
_Hidden away._   
_In the quietest place in school,_   
_Where the quietest man stays._   
_A very petite man,_   
_But with large dreams._   
_surrounded by knowledge,_   
_Every day of the year._   
_Look for the book,_   
_Of a Hiccup and dragon._

_-Night Fury._   
_Figure this out you get the next clue and riddle._

"What's the quietest place in school Jack asked.   
"The library." Rapunzel responded instantly.   
"And how do you know that?" Merida questioned.   
"Hiccup and I go to the library to study because it's so quiet and also, Mr. Mansnoozie is mute and the smallest teacher in school," Rapunzel answered.   
"Well let's go visit the man of dreams." Merida said. Jack and Rapunzel followed behind her.

The 3 arrived at the school library and just like Rapunzel said it was quiet. You would be able to hear a pin drop. Jack walked up to Mr. Mansnoozie who sat at the front desk.   
"Hi, Mr. Mansnoozie." Jack greeted with a smile. Mr. Mansnoozie waved and smiled back. Rapunzel came up to Jack's side.   
"Mr. Mansnoozie do you have books about a character called 'Hiccup' and contains dragons?" Mr. Mansnoozie typed something on his computer before getting off his chair and gesturing to the 3 to follow him. Merida, Jack, and Rapunzel followed.

It wasn't a long walk before they stopped in front of a shelf. The 3 stood there, confusion evident on the faces until Mr. Mansnoozie pointed at a series of 12 books called 'How to train your dragon'.   
"This is perfect, thanks Mr. Mansnoozie!" Merida thanked the small blonde teacher who just smiled at them before walking away. 

The trio took down all 12 books and placed them on the table.   
"Why didn't we think of this before?" Jack asked. The girls looked at him confused.   
"I mean 'Nighy Fury' is a type of dragon in the movie 'How to train your dragon' and overall Night Fury took inspiration." Jack explained.   
"Yeah, I guess that makes a lot of sense." Merida said.   
"True, well less talking, we need to find the next riddle." Rapunzel said almost scolding them.   
"Yes, mum." Merida and Jack said simultaneously. Rapunzel just giggled at them.

They spent a few minutes flicking through the books until they found the forest green paper they were looking for. Jack was the one who found it.   
"Found it!" Jack yelled before slapping his hand over his mouth remembering they were in the library. Jack looked around saying they were the only ones there other than Mr. Mansnoozie who looked over and just smiled. Knowing why Jack shouted. Jack awkwardly laughed at himself before speaking.   
"Found it." Jack whispered   
"Good job." Merida responded.   
"Well let's put all these away." Rapunzel said as they when to put the books away with the help of Jack and Merida. They soon left the library saying goodbye to Mr. Mansnoozie.

They walked down the corridor to their dorm as Jack held the clue. It's was a picture of auburn hair.   
"You think that's Night Fury's hair?" Merida asked.   
"Could be and there's only one person I know who has that hair." Rapunzel answered.   
"Hiccup." Jack finished.   
"Well there's a few more clues till we find out but, Hiccup is our main suspect." Merida said as they continued to there dorm.


	17. Design and technology

The 3 friends sat down in the living room just staring at the items on the coffee table. There placed on the table were the green cloth, the red skull and the newest clue, a picture of dark auburn hair. In the center of these clues was the riddle they got from the library.

They sat I silence for a few more moments.   
"Well, every clue points to Hiccup." Jack said breaking the silence. The girls just nodded in agreement.   
"Let's open the next riddle so we can finally find where Hiccup is hiding." Merida said. They all have agreed that if Hiccup is Night Fury, he's probably hiding somewhere in school and to find him they need to finish his riddle game.

Rapunzel reached over to the green paper and opened it to read the riddle.

_Riddle 4:_

_You're doing great,_   
_A few more left._   
_The room in the school,_   
_Where ideas become reality._   
_With the Scottish teacher,_   
_With interchangeable hands,_   
_And peg leg._   
_The room to design,_   
_And create technology._   
_The clue hides,_   
_Where the Night Fury flys._

_-Night Fury._   
_Figure out the riddle to continue._

"Scottish teacher?" Jack asked.   
"Gobber has a Scottish accent." Merida pointed out.   
"And he's the Design and Technology teacher." Rapunzel added.   
"Let's not forget the missing hand a leg." Jack continued.   
"So we know the room but what does it mean by ' _where the Night Fury flys'_." Merida question as she looked over the sheet.   
"Don't know but we can ask Gobber about that." Jack suggested as he got up from his seat and headed to the door with the girls closely behind.

Jack, Rapunzel, and Merida began walking through the corridors. It was already past 5 so they didn't see any other students.   
"What if Gobber's not in his classroom?" Jack asked.   
"What do we do if he's not?" Rapunzel worried they might not find out who Night Fury is today.   
"Let's worry about that later, let's just get to his class." Merida said trying to lighten the mood. Jack and Rapunzel just smiled as they continued to walk.

They arrived at Gobber's DT class. It took quite a long time to get there as his class was on the other side of school. Merida decided to knock on the door as it was closed. The 3 musketeers waited outside the classroom. A few minutes later the door opened to reveal a very large man, long platted blonde mustache and missing hand and leg.   
"Hay Gobber!" Jack greeted, being the closest to Gobber out of the 3.   
"Jack, good to see you boy, you too Merida and Rapunzel!" Gobber shouted with his thick Scottish accent. He was never able to be quiet.   
"Yeah, Gobber we were wondering if we could have a look around the room?" Merida asked.   
"Please?" Rapunzel added.   
"Ah, your here for Night Fury's next riddle?" Gobber asked the trio with a raised eyebrow.   
"Yeah, and let me guess, you know who Nighy Fury is?" Jack expressed.   
"Yep." Gobber said popping the 'p'. Gobber motioned for them to enter the room.

Once inside the 3 were amazed. The room was covered with different inventions and drawings for different students. Forgetting why they were there the 3 began to explore the room. Everywhere they looked they saw more wondrous inventions.

Jack, like the girls, was exploring the room until he saw a door. On the door was some kind of old writing but it looked like it said 'Hiccup'.   
"Gobber!" Jack called.   
"What's this writing?" Jack questioned pointing said writing.  
"That's old Norse." Gobber began to walk towards the door.   
"Old Norse?" Merida asked.   
"I've seen Hiccup write and take notes in Norse." Rapunzel said answering Merida's question as she was now at the door.   
"Yes, you're correct there, Hiccup, me and Mrs. Ingremen are the few people who can write in it." Gobber continued.   
"This is Hiccup's room, you can have a look." Gobber grabbed the keys to the room. Opening the door, he pushed it open letting the 3 friends walk in.

Inside the room had more ideas, drawings, and inventions than Gobber's whole class. The 3 knew Hiccup liked to invent but this was breathtaking.   
"All of these are Hiccup's, always coming up with ideas in that funny big brain of his." Gobber chuckled. The 3 complete ignored Gobber as they were mesmerised by the room.

They continued to look around until something caught Merida's eye. She turned to look at the item. What was there was a robotic looking version of a Night Fury.   
"Hey guys, look at this!" Merida called for the others to see what she just saw.

They all stood before the magnificent, robotic creature. It looks just like a Night Fury. Jet black scales, large wings, 4 pairs of eyes and had poisonous green eyes. Next to the Night Fury was a small note that read  _'watch the Night Fury fly.'_  
"That's it!" Rapunzel shouted as she went over to the dragon. The others looked at her in confusion expected Gobber, who knew where the paper was. Rapunzel spent a minute or 2 before turning around with the green paper in her hand. She also had a phone.   
"Ohhhhhh" Jack and Merida said at the same time now understanding what Rapunzel means.   
"Well, what's the clue?" Jack asked.   
"It's a motorcycle." Rapunzel responded show them the motorcycle.   
"That looks like Hiccup." Merida said as she looked at the photo.   
"It does, doesn't it." Jack added.   
"Well, we should go to open the next riddle." Rapunzel said as she put the items in her pocket.

The trio began to walk out of Gobber's classroom shouting 'goodbyes' to Gobber as they left to their dorm. Their one step closer now.


	18. I'm still here

The 3 friends were walking down the corridor. Rapunzel held the green paper in her hand. She was looking over it when she saw it. On the green sheet was a black Night Fury crest but there was one difference, the left tail fin was red instead of black.   
"Hey Jack, Merida, look at this." Rapunzel called. Jack and Merida stopped their conversation to see what Rapunzel wanted them to see.   
"What is it Punzie?" Merida asked as she looks at the paper.   
"Look, there's a Night Fury crest." Rapunzel pointed out.   
"Okay... Why is that important?" Jack questioned.   
"Because none of the other riddles had it." Rapunzel explained.   
"Why is the left tail fin red?" Merida randomly said.   
"I don't know, but let's get to our dorm to find out." Rapunzel suggested as she took the paper from Merida. The 3 continued to walk to their dorm.

Once in their dorm, the 3 went over to the living room as the other clues were on the coffee table. Now they had: a green cloth, a red skull with horns, a picture of dark auburn hair and now the picture of the jet black motorcycle.   
"Hiccup's the only person in the school with a motorcycle like that one." Jack pointed.   
"And all the other clues link to Hiccup." Rapunzel added.   
"Blah, blah, blah, we can talk about this later, let's open the next riddle!" Merida exclaimed.   
"Impatient much." Jack murmured under his breath. Merida heard this remark and whacked Jack on the head.   
"OW! Sorry princess." Jack said rubbing his head.   
"DON'T CALL ME PRINCESS!" Merida shouted.   
"Okay, calm down so we can read the riddle." Rapunzel said, trying to keep the peace. Merida just huffed as she opened the green paper.

_Riddle 5:_

_The games now over,_   
_You've done very well._   
_Come and find me,_   
_Inside the room,_   
_Where the boy in the moon,_   
_Watches._   
_The room where we perform,_   
_To show our talents._   
_The large room,_   
_With seats for everyone._   
_The place we go to,_   
_On our very first day._

_-Night Fury._   
_Figure this out you get to find out who's behind the mask._

"This is the last riddle!" Merida said excitedly.   
"YES! We get to find out who Night Fury is!" Jack shouted in equal excitement with Merida. Rapunzel just giggled at her friend's excitement as she looked over the riddle.   
"Where did we go on our first day?" Rapunzel asked as she searched her memory for an answer.   
"The auditorium." Jack said.   
"Of course!" Merida said.   
"Well let's go then!" Jack called as he headed to the door with the girls behind him.

The 3 walked through the school, buzzing with excitement.   
"You really think it's going to be Hiccup?" Rapunzel asked.   
"All the clues we were given point to Hiccup." Jack explained.   
"What if he was lying?" Merida suggested.   
"There's no way he could be lying and get everything that would describe Hiccup." Jack said trying to convince the girls, it was Hiccup.   
"I guess your right." Rapunzel said. The golden trio continued to their destination.

It took them quite a while to reach the auditorium as it was on the other side of the school. Merida slowly and quietly opened the large double doors and walked in.

Inside they were greeted by a dark room with the only light being the boy in the moon that hung above the stage. All around them were red flip down chairs which they could barely make out in the dark room. The trio slowly began to enter the room to find out if Night Fury was here. They soon found there self right in front of the stage. Unsure of what was going on Merida spoke.   
"I'm really confused."  
"I am as well." Jack answered.   
"Do you think this was the wrong room." Rapunzel asked.   
"It can't be. This is where we went on our first day." Jack said.

They stood there for a while before I single light shone down on the middle of the stage. The light was very dim barely lighting up the room. Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel could only make out the silhouette of a man. The room was silent as no one spoke. The silence was then broken when the stranger began to sing

**(I'm still here - John Rzeznik)**

**I am a question to the world**   
**not and answer to be Heard**   
**or a moment that's held in your arms**   
**and what do you think you'd ever say**   
**I won't listen anyway**   
**you don't know me**   
**and I'll never be what you want me to be**   
**and what do you think you'd understand**   
**I'm a boy no, I'm a man**   
**You can't take me and throw me away**   
**And how can you learn what's never shown**   
**Yeah you stand here on your own**   
**They don't know me**   
**Cause I'm not here**

**And I want a moment to be real**   
**Wanna touch things I don't feel**   
**We want to hold on and feel I belong**   
**And how can the world want me to change**   
**They're the ones that stay the same**   
**They don't know me**   
**Cause I'm not here**

**And you see the things they never see**   
**All you wanted I could be**   
**Now you know me and I'm not afraid**   
**And I wanna tell you who I am**   
**Can you help me be a man**   
**They can't break me**   
**As long as I know who I am**

**And I want a moment to be real**   
**Wanna touch things I don't feel**   
**We want to hold on and feel I belong**   
**And how can they say I'll never change**   
**They're the ones that stay the same**   
**They can't see me**   
**But I'm still here**

**They can't tell me who to be**   
**Cause I'm not what they see**   
**Yeah, the world is still sleeping**   
**While I keep on dreaming for me**   
**And their words are just whispers and lies**   
**That I'll never believe**

**And I want a moment to be real**   
**Wanna touch things I don't feel**   
**We want to hold on and feel I belong**   
**And how can they say I'll never change**   
**They're the ones that stay the same**   
**I'm the one now**   
**Cause I'm still here**

**I'm the one**   
**Cause I'm still here**   
**I'm still here**   
**I'm still here**   
**I'm still here**

The music ended and the dim light that shone down brightened to reveal that the man was Night Fury.

Jack, Merida and Rapunzel just stood there in awe. They were finally going to find out who Night Fury is.


	19. The reveal

They all stood there, unsure of what to do. Just staring at each other. The room was plunged into silence.

The stranger who stood on the stage slowly made his way to the stairs at the side. Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel watched him with curiosity. It felt like it took a million years for the man to get off the stage. He walked towards the trio in an almost shy manner.

Jack's mind was screaming for him to back away but Jack stood there, wanting to gain the answer they were looking for. Merida also stayed till not even showing any fear for the stranger that was walking towards them. However the same could be said for Rapunzel, as she moved closer to Jack.

The room seemed to darken as the figure stopped walking. Now only standing at arm's length from them. The room was once again sent into silence as they just stared at one neither to see who was going to make the next move. That person just so happened to be Jack.   
"So your Night Fury?" Jack asked slightly nervous.  
"Yes, yes I am." The stranger replied.

The room was once again silence. They now know that the stranger before them was Night Fury.   
"I see you have solved all my riddles." Night Fury asked, trying to get them talking.   
"Yes we did, and now we can finally get our answer." Merida said.   
"The answer to who the man behind the mask it." Night Fury said more to himself then his friends.

The trio were unsure as to what to say but they didn't need to because Night Fury began to reach behind his head. He unclipped the helmet that he always wore and slowly began to take it off. The trio walked in wonder and silence as they waited for their answer.

Night Fury's helmet was now off but they couldn't see his face as he was looking down as he ruffled his hair a bit. Night Fury looked up to his friends. His forest green eyes staring into, ice blue eyes, emerald green eyes and sea blue eyes.

Jack, Rapunzel, and Merida looked into the forest green eyes that they new only belonged to one person. Hiccup.   
"H... Hiccup?" Rapunzel whispered as if the whole school was listening.   
"Yes." Hiccup said as he looked down, scratching the back of his neck. A little habit they knew he did when he's unsure or nervous.   
"It was you the whole time." Jack said in amazement.   
"Yes, I'm... I'm sorry I never told you before. It was just I had to know if I could trust you." Hiccup answered as he looked up from the ground.   
"It's ok, we understand." Merida said reassuring Hiccup that he shouldn't be sorry.  
"You guys just have to promise me that no one else in school finds out." Hiccup stated.   
"Why's that?" Jack asked.   
"Because I want people to know when I'm ready." Hiccup answered. Rapunzel suddenly ran past Jack to give Hiccup a rib-crushing hug.   
"Thank you for trusting us with this secret." Rapunzel mumbled into Hiccup's shirt. Jack and Merida decide to join in with the hug, causing Hiccup to be squished in the middle.   
"Thanks, guys... But... I ca...n't b...re...a...th." Hiccup choked out. The 3 instantly let Hiccup go. Hiccup rested a hand on Jack's shoulder as he tried to catch his breath.

Once Hiccup could breath normal again they all looked at each other and began to laugh uncontrollably for a good 5 minutes.

After calming down enough to talk Jack said.   
"Wow! We are so blind to not notice you were Night Fury before."  
"And then you sent us on a game around the school to find out who you are when you could have just told us like a normal person." Merida added.   
"What can I say, I'm Hiccup, I don't so normal." Hiccup responded, causing another laughing fit to go around.   
"Our best friend it Night Fury. Not many people can say that." Rapunzel giggled.   
"Yep." Hiccup said popping the 'p'.

The Big Four began to leave the auditorium and head to their dorm. Together. Along the way, they kept talking and chatting about Thor-knows-what.

When they did arrive at their dorm Hiccup was the first to enter. What he saw made him laugh a bit. He saw the green cloth, red skull, a picture of his hair and his motorcycle next to a picture of him.   
"I see you were already putting the pieces together." Hiccup said pointing to the clues.   
"Yeah, we where already speculation that you where Night Fury." Jack answered.  
"Well you guess was right. Wait here for a second." Hiccup then retreated to his shared bedroom.

Merida, Rapunzel, and Jack waited for a minute before Hiccup returned with some sheets of music. He handed each of them a few sheets.   
"Here are the songs I'm going to be playing at 'The Forge'." Hiccup told them.   
"That's great, we can start practicing early." Rapunzel said smiling at Hiccup.

The Big Four decided to watch 'Tangled' before they headed to bed. Let's just say today was a good day for everyone.


	20. Thunder

It was finally Saturday. The Big Four were in their dorm chilling. Rapunzel, Merida, Jack, and Hiccup were playing 'Just Dance' and Hiccup was winning. How they got to this point, let's just say a very,  _very_ , bored Jack was the reason.

The week itself went by very quickly for the 4. Not only did they find out that Hiccup was Night Fury but their music also seemed to be even better.  
"Haha! Yes! In your face Jack!" Hiccup yelled after just beating Jack... Again.   
"How are you so good?" Jack asked.   
"Mum made me take dance classes." Hiccup said nonchalantly.   
"Well, that explains a lot." Merida said as she and Rapunzel sat watching the boys.   
"Yay, anyway we should get going." Rapunzel then gestured to the clock as it read 4:53 pm.

They nodded to each and went to get changed as they were still in their pajamas, except Rapunzel. A few minutes later they emerged from their rooms and headed to the car park. Merida and Rapunzel hopped into Jack's icy blue car as Hiccup got on his motorcycle and headed to 'The Forge'.

Once at 'The Forge' the Big Four headed to the back door. Hiccup knocked 3 times before Gobber opened it.   
"Ah! Hiccup, you're finally here, and I see they finally know." Gobber said as he looked towards Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel.   
"Yes, they do." Hiccup responded as he walked in with Rapunzel, Jack, and Merida.

As they were walking they stopped in front of Hiccup's changing room that read 'Night Fury'.   
"Hey guys, I need to get change, I'll meet you later." Hiccup said as he pushed open the door slightly.   
"That's fine Hiccup, we'll be in the practice room." Rapunzel smiled as she, Merida and Jack walked towards the practice rooms.

Hiccup was done in about 10 minutes and headed to the practice rooms. Outside the room, Hiccup could hear very faint music letting him know that his friends were practicing. Hiccup snuck in, sticking to the shadows. Hiccup watched as they neared the end of the song.

The song ended with them complimenting each other. Hiccup decided to finally show himself and began to clap for their amazing performance. This causes all of them to jump in surprise.   
"HICCUP!" Rapunzel yelled in surprise.   
"Hahaha!" Hiccup took off his helmet to show his laughing face.  
"Stop being Batman! Hiding in the shadows and scaring us." Jack said in annoyance.  
"Sorry, it's just so funny." Hiccup responded.   
"Yeah, yeah whatever, let's practice." Merida complained. Hiccup just laughed at Merida, always so impatient, and began to practice with them.

It was 10 minutes until the show when they stop practicing and headed to the stage. They could hear the crowd from the other side of the curtain going crazy for Night Fury. They waited until they heard Gobber shout his little speech and the purple/blue gas that surrounded Hiccup to go away before playing.

**(Thunder - Imagine Dragons** **)**

**Just a young gun with a quick fuse**   
**I was uptight, wanna let loose**   
**I was dreaming of bigger things**   
**And wanna leave my own life behind**   
**Not a yes sir, not a follower**   
**Fit the box, fit the mold**   
**Have a seat in the foyer, take a number**   
**I was lightning before the thunder**

**Thunder, thunder**   
**Thunder, thun', thunder**   
**Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder**   
**Thunder, thun', thunder**   
**Thun-thun-thunder, thunder**

**Thunder, feel the thunder**   
**Lightning and the thunder**   
**Thunder, feel the thunder**   
**Lightning and the thunder**   
**Thunder, thunder**   
**Thunder**

**Kids were laughing in my classes**   
**While I was scheming for the masses**   
**Who do you think you are?**   
**Dreaming 'bout being a big star**   
**You say you're basic, you say you're easy**   
**You're always riding in the back seat**   
**Now I'm smiling from the stage while**   
**You were clapping in the nose bleeds**

**Thunder**   
**Thunder, thun', thunder**   
**Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder**   
**Thunder, thun', thunder**   
**Thun-thun-thunder, thunder**

**Thunder, feel the thunder**   
**Lightning and the thunder**   
**Thunder, feel the thunder**   
**Lightning and the thunder**   
**Thunder**

**Thunder, feel the thunder**   
**Lightning and the thunder, thunder**

**Thunder, feel the thunder**   
**Lightning and the thunder, thunder**   
**Thunder, feel the thunder**   
**Lightning and the thunder, thunder**   
**Thunder, feel the thunder**   
**Lightning and the thunder, thunder**   
**Thunder, feel the thunder**   
**Lightning and the thunder, thunder**

**Thunder, thunder, thunder**   
**Thun-thun-thunder, thunder**   
**Thunder, thunder, thunder**   
**Thun-thun-thunder, thunder**   
**Thunder, thunder, thunder**   
**Thun-thun-thunder, thunder**   
**Thunder, thunder, thunder**   
**Thun-thun-thunder, thunder**

The crowd when wild as the Big Four waves and left the staged. Hiccup quickly changed out of his costume then invited his friends into his dressing room. They stayed back for a bit to let the crowd go before they left to get back to the college.

Back in their dorm room, they walked 'Rise of the guardians' before going to bed.


	21. Warrior

Hiccup was the first to wake up the next day, he probably would have slept in but Toothless was hungry. Hiccup got up in a sitting position having his leg hang off the bed. He clipped on his metal leg before leaving his room, leaving a sleeping Jack.

Hiccup walked into the main room, quietly not wanting to wake his friends. All that could be heard was the soft tapping of his metal foot on the wooded floor. He walked over towards the cupboard that stored the pet food. The other pets saw Hiccup and rushed over to him eager for some food. Hiccup just laughed at the animals in amusement and went to make some breakfast.

Not long after the breakfast was done he was joined by Rapunzel who was dragging a sleepy Jack and Merida behind her.   
"Morning." Hiccup greeted.   
"Good morning Hiccup, I see you've made breakfast." Rapunzel happily said as she sat down at the island with Jack and Merida who were still half asleep.   
"Hiccup made breakfast!" Rapunzel shouted. Jack and Merida instantly shot up. Hiccup and Rapunzel laughed at their friends as they sat, chatting and eating.

They soon finished their breakfast and were now doing their own things. Hiccup was washing up, Jack and Merida were arguing over Thor-knows-what, Rapunzel was just watching their argument and playing with Pascal and Baby Tooth, Toothless was napping will Mor'du was trying to play with him. With Toothless completely ignored poor Mor'du.   
"No was curlys Thor is the best!" Jack shouted.   
"No Black Widow is!" Merida yelled back.   
"You're only saying that because she's a red head." Jack responded.   
"Yeah right snow cone, I could care less if she was a red head." Merida said.   
"Then what the reason fire ball." Jack pointed.   
"Don't call me that!" Merida shouted   
"And it's because she could take down every member of the Avengers."  
"Thor if a God, and he had his magical hammer Mjölnir."  
"Will you to stop." Hiccup shouted. Merida and Jack looked at each other than at the same time saying.   
"It was his/her fault." Hiccup just sighed.   
"Both of you are acting like 5-year-olds." Hiccup said while flopping down on the sofa.

Their day pasted by quite quickly as they watched 'Zootropolis'. It soon reached 5 so they decided to head out to 'The Forge' so they won't be late.

Hiccup was speeding ahead of Jack on his motorcycle down the road. It wasn't long before they reached 'The Forge' and headed to the back door. Hiccup knocked and was greeted by Gobber as the walked into the building. Hiccup left the group as he went to get changed into his Night Fury costume and headed off the practice room.

They practiced, laughed and joked around until the time for them to perform came. They hurried towards the stage to take their position. They then heard Gobber do his little speech.  
"ARE YOU READY TO HEAR THE UNHOLY OFFSPRING OF LIGHTNING AND DEATH SING!" Gobber shouted at the top of his lungs. the crowd went crazy.  
"WELL, THEN I INTRODUCE, NIGHT FURY!" Gobber hurried off the stage as the purple/blue gas filled the room before slowly dying down to show Hiccup or to everyone else Night Fury standing there. The tune began and Hiccup began to sing.

**(Warrior - Beth Crowley** **)**

**You fascinated me**   
**Cloaked in shadows and secrecy**   
**The beauty of a broken angel**

**I ventured carefully**   
**Afraid of what you thought I'd be**   
**But pretty soon I was entangled**

**You take me by the hand**   
**I question who I am**

**Teach me how to fight**   
**I'll show you how to win**   
**You're my mortal flaw**   
**And I'm your fatal sin**   
**Let me feel the sting**   
**The pain**   
**The burn**   
**Under my skin**

**Put me to the test**   
**I'll prove that I'm strong**   
**Won't let myself believe**   
**That what we feel is wrong**   
**I finally see what**   
**You knew was inside me**   
**All along**

**That behind this soft exterior**   
**Lies a warrior**

**My memory refused**   
**To separate the lies from truth**   
**And search the past**   
**My mind created**

**I kept on pushing through**   
**Standing resolute which you**   
**In equal measure**   
**Loved and hated**

**You take me by the hand**   
**I'm seeing who I am**

**Teach me how to fight**   
**I'll show you how to win**   
**You're my mortal flaw**   
**And I'm your fatal sin**   
**Let me feel the sting**   
**The pain**   
**The burn**   
**Under my skin**

**Put me to the test**   
**I'll prove that I'm strong**   
**Won't let myself believe**   
**That what we feel is wrong**   
**I finally see what**   
**You knew was inside me**   
**All along**

**That behind this soft exterior**   
**Lies a warrior**

**Lies a warrior...**

**You take me by the hand**   
**I'm sure of who I am**

**Teach me how to fight**   
**I'll show you how to win**   
**You're my mortal flaw**   
**And I'm your fatal sin**   
**Let me feel the sting**   
**The pain**   
**The burn**   
**Under my skin**

**Put me to the test**   
**I'll prove that I'm strong**   
**Won't let myself believe**   
**That what we feel is wrong**   
**I finally see what**   
**You knew was inside me**   
**All along**

**That behind this soft exterior**   
**Lies a warrior**

**The pictures come to life**   
**Wake in the dead of night**   
**Open my eyes**   
**I must be dreaming**

**Clutch my pillow tight**   
**Brace myself for the fight**   
**I've heard that seeing**   
**Is believing**

The song ended with the crowd cheering and clapping. The Big Four smiled towards each other than the crowd and waved towards the screaming fans before walking off stage. They stayed for about half an hour before leaving so they wouldn't be swarmed with fans. They said 'goodbye' to Gobber before heading back to the college.

When they got there they had some time left so they played 'Monopoly'. Hiccup being Hiccup was winning the game so far with Rapunzel close in second. The game ended with Hiccup winning and they headed off to bed for the next day.


	22. Lost boy

Weeks have gone by for the Big Four since Hiccup's reveal and the bond between them have grown. New soon spread around school the Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel played for Night Fury and Hiccup worked behind the scenes with him for years. Their popularity skyrocketed. Every with this new found fame these 4 stuck together like glue. Multiple people have asked to go on dates with them with Merida turning them down instantly no letting them finish their sentence while Hiccup and Rapunzel were more polite about it Jack would be in the middle of this, turning the girls down politely but also could be a bit rude about it.

Hiccup sat at the lunch table waiting for his friends to arrive. Normally they would sit outside but it was December, the last week of school and it has been snowing, a lot. The snow never bothered Hiccup and Jack, because he was used to the cold and Jack was pretty much immune. However, because of Merida complaining about the cold, they sat inside.

Hiccup sat in a peaceful silence as he ate his lunch until that silence was broken by Jack.   
"Freckles!" Jack exclaimed as he sat beside Hiccup.   
"Don't call me that." Hiccup sighed.   
"Never dragon boy." Jack laughed acting like his inner 5-year-old. Hiccup just gave up on trying to make Jack stop calling him nicknames so just went back to eating.

The boys were soon joint by Rapunzel and Merida who greeted them.   
"It so cold here." Merida once again complained.   
"It's not that cold curly." Jack said.   
"For you and Hiccup, you two are immune to the cold." Merida huffed.   
"Well, that's what happens when you live in Berk." Hiccup said.   
"I can't believe it's already the last week." Rapunzel said.   
"I know it feels like yesterday we first meet." Jack grinned.   
"So what you guys doing over the holidays." Merida asked.   
"Well, I'm going to celebrate Christmas with mum and dad." Rapunzel said.   
"Same with me but I have to deal with the 3 Devils I call brothers." Merida added.   
"Same for me and Emma but I have to deal with 4 teachers." Jack said slumping in his chair.   
"Well, I'm spending Snoggletog..." Hiccup paused as his friends looked at him in confusion.   
"Snoggletog is Christmas for us at Berk." Hiccup explained.   
"Why 'Snoggletog'?" Jack asked.   
"We have no idea why we gave it a horrible name." Hiccup laughed.   
"Anyway, I'm spending it with my dad, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Gobber." Rapunzel tried muffling her laughter which came out as a giggle why Jack and Merida were full put laughing. Soon the whole table was laughing and they were getting very strange looks from the other students.

Hiccup took out his phone and saw they had 3 minutes before the bell so he got up to put his tray away. Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel also followed after him as they walked to their next lesson. Music.

They arrived at the music class a minute before the bell so they headed to their table. They sat down when the bell when and Mrs. Bennett walked into class.   
"As you know students this is the last week before the Christmas holidays so I'm just going to give you your songs but I have a challenge for you all." This gained the classes attention as they wanted to know what this challenge would be.   
"I've noticed that each group has one person singing every time so your challenge is to separate the song so every member has a part to sing." Mrs. Bennett finished as the began to hand out the songs. The Big Four looked at the song they were giving and saw it was 'Lost boy'.

They headed off to their practice room. Once inside they began splitting the song into different parts for everyone and decided to only use the piano. Once everything was done they bag an to learn their parts of the song as Rapunzel practiced the piano for the song. About 45 minutes went by before they decide they would practice together to see how they sounded. Merida counted in even though she wasn't playing the drums.   
"1...2...3...4" Merida said before Rapunzel began to play.

**(Lost boys - Ruth B)**

**_Jack:_ **   
**There was a time when I was alone**   
**Nowhere to go and no place to call home**   
**My only friend was the man in the moon**   
**And even sometimes he would go away too**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**Then one night, as I closed my eyes,**   
**I saw a shadow flying high**   
**He came to me with the sweetest smile**   
**Told me he wanted to talk for awhile**

**_Merida:_ **   
**He said, "Peter Pan. That's what they call me.**   
**I promise that you'll never be lonely."**   
**And ever since that day...**

**_Big Four:_ **   
**I am a lost boy from Neverland**   
**Usually hanging out with Peter Pan**   
**And when we're bored we play in the woods**   
**Always on the run from Captain Hook**   
**"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,**   
**"Away from all of reality."**

**Neverland is home to lost boys like me**   
**And lost boys like me are free**   
**Neverland is home to lost boys like me**   
**And lost boys like me are free**

**_Rapunzel:_ **   
**He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe**   
**Believe in him and believe in me**   
**Together we will fly away in a cloud of green**   
**To your beautiful destiny**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**As we soared above the town that never loved me**   
**I realized I finally had a family**   
**Soon enough we reached Neverland**   
**Peacefully my feet hit the sand**   
**And ever since that day...**

**_Big Four:_ **   
**I am a lost boy from Neverland**   
**Usually hanging out with Peter Pan**   
**And when we're bored we play in the woods**   
**Always on the run from Captain Hook**   
**"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,**   
**"Away from all of reality."**

**Neverland is home to lost boys like me**   
**And lost boys like me are free**   
**Neverland is home to lost boys like me**   
**And lost boys like me are free**

**_Jack:_ **   
**Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling,**   
**Even Captain Hook,**   
**You are my perfect story book**

**_Merida:_ **   
**Neverland, I love you so,**   
**You are now my home sweet home**   
**Forever a lost boy at last**   
**And for always I will say...**

**_Big Four:_ **   
**I am a lost boy from Neverland**   
**Usually hanging out with Peter Pan**   
**And when we're bored we play in the woods**   
**Always on the run from Captain Hook**   
**"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,**   
**"Away from all of reality."**

**Neverland is home to lost boys like me**   
**And lost boys like me are free**   
**Neverland is home to lost boys like me**   
**And lost boys like me are free**

Rapunzel played the last note of the songs as they looked towards each other grinning.   
"That was awesome!" Jack yelled.   
"Yeah, we should do more songs together." Merida added.   
"We really do sound amazing together." Rapunzel said.   
"We should, it was lots of fun to do." Hiccup commented.

The Big Four continued to practice their song until they were sure everything was perfect before heading to their dorm room to finish any homework and sleep.


	23. Kidnapping or surprise

Friday. Last day of school as people got ready to see their families for Christmas or if they didn't celebrate Christmas then they were getting ready to see them.

The Big Four at the moment were walking towards their dorm as they discussed their holiday.

They had to perform their song today. The other group were good but they didn't split the song up equally like the Big Four did. Either way, their performance was magical. Now all Jack wants for Christmas is to go to Neverland.

The Big Four reached their dorm and walked in. Suddenly Merida grabbed Jack and flung him onto the sofa. Rapunzel tied a blindfold around his head. Jack reached up to get it off but his hands were suddenly pinned down. Saying Jack was scared was an understatement, he was terrified. Jack thought he was begin kidnapped. He tried to move but couldn't as something or someone was stopping him. Jack kicked his legs but instantly regretted it as his right foot hit something metal, hard. Jack only knew one person with a metal foot and that was Hiccup. Jack was even more terrified, his friends were kidnapping him? Why would they do this? How much were they paid? Who was behind this? It was probably the English teacher, Mr. Black. He always hated Jack.

Jack sat on the sofa, still, silent, scared, shocked that his friends might be kidnapping him. Jack has never been more frightened in his life. He never got to say goodbye to Tooth, North, Bunny, Sandy, and Emma. He was going to miss all of them, heck even Bunny.

Jack waited for 30 minutes not sure what he should do, he couldn't move because of Hiccup and Rapunzel and Merida are probably somewhere in the room. Jack was really in trouble.

Jack then felt small, soft hands on the back of his head. He felt the blindfold come off. Jack opened his eyes and blinked a few times before he could see clearly. He expected some creepy guy but what he saw surprised him.   
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel shouted.   
"Wha-what, I THOUGHT YOU GUYS KIDNAPPED ME!" Jack yelled.   
"We would never." Hiccup said.   
"Yah but next time don't blindfold me and stop me from moving." Jack complained.   
"Yeah, yeah now let's celebrate!" Merida shouted.

The 20th December, Jack's birthday. On the table before Jack was a beautiful 3 tiered blue and white cake.

"Wow" was all Jack could say.   
"Yeah I know, Rapunzel did a great job." Merida said admiring it.   
"Yeah but I couldn't do it without Hiccup, he made the designs on the cake." Rapunzel said.   
"You made this!" Jack exclaimed.   
"Yeah, we did." Hiccup said rubbing the back of his head.   
"Wow." Jack said.   
"Ok let's sing." Merida shouted.

**(Happy birthday)**

**_Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel_ ** **_:_ **   
**Happy birthday to you**   
**Happy birthday to you**   
**Happy birthday dear Jack**   
**Happy birthday to you.**

Jack Blew out the candles on his cake as his friends cheered. Hiccup gave Jack a knife to cut the cake, which he did. They sat there eating and talking about the year so far. Once they finished the cake it was time for presents.

Jack was practically bouncing in his seat as Rapunzel gave him her present. Rapunzel's present was a pair of headphones a Jack managed to break his old ones.

 

Next was Merida. She handed Jack a glaceon plush, knowing it is one of Jack's favourite Pokemon. He loves his ice types.

 

Finally Hiccup gave Jack a blue skateboard that he made.

"Wow guys, you didn't have to do this." Jack said in shock at the presents his friends gave him.   
"We know but were your friends." Rapunzel smiled.   
"You guys are the greatest friends anyone could ask for." Jack said as he gave a big group hug.

They spent the rest of the day laughing and having fun until they had the leave.   
"Well, I'll see you guys after the Christmas holiday." Merida said.   
"Yeah, have a great holiday." Jack responded, punching his fist in the air. They saw a car drive towards the school before stopping not too far from them.   
"Well, my dad's here. Bye guys, have a great holiday." Rapunzel waved as she ran towards the car.   
"Bye." They responded. Soon Merida dad also arrived. She said bye to the boys before heading off.   
"Have a great holiday Jack." Hiccup said to Jack as they walked towards their vehicles.   
"You too Hiccup." Jack said as he got into his car. The 2 boys drove off. Leaving the school for 2 weeks to see their families.


	24. Home

Home. That was the first thing that came to mind when Merida stepped out of her dad's car. She was greeted by the same stone and wooden house she said goodbye to back in September.

Merida went to grab her luggage but saw that her dad already had it. He smiled at Merida signaling for her to go to the house. Which is what she did. She wasted no time as she ran towards her home and pulling out her keys.

Merida placed the keys in the keyhole of the large wooden door before pushing it open. She took about 7 steps in before being tackled to the ground by 3 small redheads.   
"MERIDA!" The 3 boys shouted in unison.  
"Harris, Hubert, Hamish, it's great to see you." Merida said to the troublemaking trio. The boys got off of Merida to let her get up but she was engulfed into another hug.   
"Merida, sweetheart, it so good to see you." Elinor said.   
"Good to see you to mum." Merida responded once she got out of the hug.   
"So how was your time at Dreamworks?" Her mother asked.   
"It great, I've made some really close friends and we call our selves, and the entire school, 'The Big Four'." Merida said excitedly.   
"Really, and how's your music coming on." Elinor said.   
"It's great me, Jack, Rapunzel, and Hiccup-" Elinor cut her off.   
"Hiccup?" Elinor questioned.   
"Yes, it's a Viking thing, anywayyyyyyy, we play as a band, me on drums, Rapunzel on piano, Jack on guitar and Hiccup as lead singer." Merida explained.   
"Is Hiccup good?" Her mother asked.   
"Good! Good Hiccup is not good he's AMAZING!" Merida shouted.   
"And do you have a crush on him?" Elinor asked to see as how Merida spoke about him.   
"WHAT! NO! He has a girlfriend mum." Merida blushed in embarrassment. Elinor just laughed at Merida's reaction before telling her to come inside. Mur' du followed behind.

* * *

 

Rapunzel was bouncing in her seat. She was so excited to celebrate Christmas with her family.   
"Rapunzel, sit still or you're going to jump out the car." Her father said, looking at the bouncing girl from the corner on his eye.   
"Sorry, just really excited to see mum, and spend them with you both." Rapunzel responded with a smile. Her father just chuckled at her. Rapunzel was always such a sweetheart.

The car finally pulled up to the driveway of the large modern house. Rapunzel stepped out of the car with a radiating smile on her face. Pascal stuck his head out of Rapunzel long blond locks to look at the house before retreating inside to sleep.

Rapunzel grabbed her pink handbag as her father went to get her suitcase. Rapunzel walked up to the front door, knocking 3 times before it opened. Rapunzel was greeted by the smiling face of her mother. It's funny how both her parents have brown hair, yet she has blonde. Wordless her mother gave her a hug before bringing her inside with Rapunzel's father behind them.

Rapunzel placed her handbag on the coffee table,  **(or tea table for us Brits)** looking around the familiar room.   
"It looks the same as when I left." Rapunzel said.   
"Of course it is sweetheart, it's great to have you back." Her mother said.   
"It is, how's  school and your new friends?" Her father questioned.   
"It's amazing, Hiccup, Merida and Jack are like a second family to me." Rapunzel explained.   
"They must be, from what you've told us, there very special, we hope to see them one day." Her father said.   
"Yeah, I hope you get to meet them too!" Rapunzel beamed as she and her parents spent the day catching up.

* * *

 

Out of the 4, Jack lived the closest to the school. Jack knew the only one who would be home would be his 14-year-old sister, Emma. 

Jack arrived at the very large brick house that looked like Santa's workshop, not that he can blame North, he IS Santa Claus.

Jack parked his car in the garage, getting Baby Tooth's cage with her inside and his luggage. Jack walked to the side door inside the garage, opening it and walking in.

Jack placed his items in the kitchen. Looking around for Emma he found the head of long brown hair resting on the sofa. Emma was oblivious to the world around her as her eyes were fixed on the t.v that was playing 'Kung Fu Panda'. Jack took this opportunity to scare his little sister.

Jack quietly crept up behind Emma, not making a sound, thanks to Hiccup teaching him how to be a ninja, yet Jack can never sneak up on Hiccup. Emma was so focused on the movie to even notice Jack.

Jack waited a minute or 2 before lunging over the sofa tackling Emma to the ground. She let out a startled scream which turned into laughter as Jack began to tickle attack her.   
"Ja-Jack s-stop!" Emma shouted in between her laughter. Jack continued for about 3 minutes before stopping, letting his sister breath.   
"I hate you." Emma finally said once she caught her breath.   
"I know you mean loveeeeeee!" Jack sang back as he got off the floor. Emma huffed before breaking into a giggle as she followed her big brother into the kitchen as they waited for North, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy.

* * *

 

On the other side of the spectrum, Hiccup lives the furthest from school, taking a couple of hours to reach Berk.

Berk. Berk is a small town, everyone knows each other but it was home. One interesting thing about Berk was that every home has at least 1 pet, well Hiccup's home has 3. His cat, Toothless, his dad's dog, Skullcrusher and his mum's owl, Stormcutter and surprisingly they all get along. Stormcutter and Skullcrusher being the parents and Toothless being their child.

Hiccup drove up to the largest house in Berk. His parents didn't just own 'Dragon Tech' his father was also the mayor, meaning Hiccup was next in line, yay.

Hiccup drove up to the house before getting off his motorcycle. Chaining it to the gate and getting Toothless out of his pet cage. Hiccup collected the few luggage she had and walked towards the door.

Walking into the house he was greeted by silence. He parents were working so they couldn't greet him but Hiccup didn't mind, they said they'll make it up to him later in the evening.

Hiccup walked up to his room and place the luggage's in the corner. He went back into the kitchen to make him something to eat, wondering what Merida, Jack, and Rapunzel could be getting up to.


	25. 11:41 am

11:41 am. The cold winter air blew through the trees. The people were awake, well, except for a certain redhead. Laying in a large size bed with a dark cyan cover lay Merida. Her curly mane lay sprawled across her pillow. Merida had no plan in ever waking up but when you live with 3 Devils and a mother who acted like a queen, that never works.

Speaking of the 3 Devils, they decided that now was the perfect time to wake their big sister. Most siblings would shake or jump on their siblings, but not them. What they did was throw a cake, yes cream cake at their sister. Merida bolted up from her bed when the cake hit her. A bright flame burned in her eyes when she saw the 3 Devils she calls brother laughing and giggling at her. Without a second thought, Merida ran straight at them. The boys let out a playful scream as they ran from the lioness they have as a sister.

The screams of all 4 children could be heard all around the house, it was possible that the whole town could be heard them.

As for what Elinor and Fergus were doing during this whole thing, well they were just having some tea.

* * *

 

11:41 am. Rapunzel has been up for the past 3 hours not really doing anything. She's painted, read 3 books, some cooking, cleaned her room, brushed her hair and make Pascal a dress. 3 times. She was bored out of her mind.

Rapunzel never thought that being separated from her friends would cause her this much boredom, they always managed to do something fun.

Rapunzel looked out her window and saw that is snowed during the night. Rapunzel emerald green eyes lit up as she when to her cupboard. She grabbed a large warm coat and wore it over her outfit. She then grabbed a scarf, hat, and mittens before running downstairs. She put on big fluffy boots before sprinting to the back garden.

Rapunzel opened the door to see a white blanket covering the normal green grass. Rapunzel took a step out into the garden. Her foot sunk into the 5-inch deep snow. Every step she took left a hole of snow. Rapunzel was smiling through it all.

Rapunzel began running around enjoying the snow. Making snow angels and building a snowman. Her parents soon joined in on the fun as they began a snowball fight. Rapunzel boredom was now cured.

* * *

 

11:41 am. Like Merida Jack was also asleep but unlike Merida, he didn't have the devil as a sibling, no he had something much worse, he has Santa as a dad and everyone knows how Santa is like around Christmas.

Jack woke up to the sound of Christmas songs blaring through the house. The sheer shock of the sudden music caused Jack to fall off of his frosted bed. Jack let out a loud 'ophm'.

Downstairs Emma was doing some drawing when she heard the noise. She ran upstairs to see what had fallen only to find her big brother laying on the floor face first. She laughed at the sight of her brother. Her laughing caught the attention of Jack.

Jack and Emma were just staring at each other. All that you could hear was the loud Christmas music playing through the house. Emma then looked out the window of Jack's bedroom before seeing that it was snow.

Emma smiled with glee before running downstairs to play in the snow. Jack watched his sister in confusion before also looking out the window. When Jack saw why his little sister was so happy he jumped up from this position and ran downstairs, putting on shoes before heading out as well.

North was oblivious to all of this as he was in his 'workshop' eating cookies and building toys. Tooth was just watching them from the living room with a smile.

* * *

 

11:41 am. Hiccup was sitting in his forest green room strumming his jet black guitar with a red tip.

Hiccup had already spent the past few hours with Stoick and Valka before they had to head to work. Leaving him, Toothless, Stormcutter and Skullcrusher home.

All the pets of the house decided that instead of running around of just doing whatever they want decided to stay in Hiccup's room and watch him. Stormcutter was on Hiccup's desk just watching the whole room. Skullcrusher was sitting at the foot of Hiccup's bed napping. Finally Toothless sat in between Hiccup's legs because he knew it would annoy Hiccup but he wouldn't do anything about it.

Hiccup sighed. He really missed his friends and not being able to perform with them, and he wouldn't be able to be Night Fury because of the Christmas holiday.

Hiccup decided to take the pets for a walk through the snow-filled Berk. He went downstairs to grab a coat and put on his snowshoe before calling for the pets. Toothless and Skullcrusher ran down the stairs as Stormcutter flew behind them. Each one stopping in front of Hiccup. He opened the door letting them out as he followed behind them. That was Hiccup,s morning with the pets.


	26. 6:43 pm

****

6:43 pm. Jack sat in the living room with his sister. He and Emma were just watching 'Spider-Man Homecoming' since Emma hasn't seen it.

It was a peaceful night. Snow lightly falling from the clouds as the windows frosted over. You could see the beauty snowflakes painted in the frost thanks to Jack. Jack always loved winter. Maybe it was before he was born in December, maybe it was because he was immune to the cold or maybe it had to do with the fact people call him Jack Frost. Whatever the reason, he will always love winter.

There was no Christmas music because they had to force North to turn it down, which was really  _really_ hard but they did it. The house finally had a blissful silence. The only sound being heard was the movie, which was nearly over.

North finally left his layer or as he calls it his 'workshop'. Tooth was setting the table as North walked towards her. Planting a soft kiss on her head as he walked towards her. Tooth just giggled at North before telling him to get Jack and Emma.

The movie has just finished. Jack and Emma sat through the credits as every Marvel fan knows you have to sit through the credits. North came in telling them to come and eat at the table. Emma and Jack jumped off the sofa before running towards the kitchen with North behind them.

The family sat around the table, enjoying each other's company. Christmas was truly a magical time.

* * *

 

6:43 pm. Rapunzel was in the living room, sitting on the sofa doodling. She was drawing Pascal as a knight with a princess. It was quite adorable if she says so herself.

Rapunzel decided she was going to paint her doodle. Perfecting her drawing she went up to her room. The pinky/purple room with the Corona crest screamed Rapunzel. She walked over to one of the cupboards in her room dedicated to her art supplies. She took out every colour she would need for her drawing.

Rapunzel sat at her desk. Getting out her paint tray and put a little bit of paint on it. She began painting her little green friend as her mind wondered. Sometimes Rapunzel wished she had a sibling like Merida and Jack but she also liked being the only child.

Her mother then called her downstairs to eat some dinner. Rapunzel tidied her room a little before running downstairs to see her mother and father sitting around the table. Rapunzel sat down in her chair as Pascal came resting on her shoulder. She smiled warmly at Pascal and her parents before beginning to eat. It was a light-hearted conversation at the table. This was what Rapunzel loved, being able to spend time with her first family, and maybe over time, she will be able to spend time with both, her parents with Jack's, Merida's and Hiccup's family.

* * *

 

6:43 pm. Merida was running around the house. Not because she was being chased by a bear but because she was playing hide and seek. Why did she agree to be the seeker, her brothers could hide and not be found for years, so this was a losing game.

Merida's been looking for brothers for the past 20 minutes without any luck. She was just about to give up, that was until she saw the shadows of the 3 boys. They didn't seem to have noticed her as she snuck around the corner, hiding in the shadows without making a sound. Merida was really glad Hiccup taught her, Jack and Rapunzel how to sneak around like him but none of them were able to sneak up on Hiccup.

Merida peered around the corner, seeing her brother sitting in a circle with a plate of biscuits, that was most likely stolen from the kitchen. They were sat in silence, nodding towards each other, seeming to have their own private conversation, well now Merida was going to crash this party.

Merida snuck around the boys hiding right behind them. She waited until her time to strike. The boys had just finished the cookies, perfect.

Merida ran out of the shadows screaming at the boys. The boys had a split second to react as they saw their sister jumping towards them, each one of them sent out startle scream as they were brought down to the ground. The 4 redheads looked at each other before bursting out with laughter.

They're all laughing for about 5 minutes before Elinor called them down to eat. Today was a very fun day as they gathered around the long wooden table that was in the dining room with an array of foods there. Merida, Hamish, Hubert, and Harris began to stuff their faces with the food. The parents just laugh at the scene before them.

* * *

 

6:43 pm. Hiccup was in the kitchen. He decided that today he would cook as he would not, and I mean not, let his parents cook for him as everything would either be burnt or just not look like food.

Hiccup didn't mind though, he enjoyed cooking. He did cook for Jack and Merida and something Rapunzel but she usually helped him. It was just nice cooking in his kitchen for once.

Toothless, Skullcrusher and Stormcutter we're just watching as Hiccup performed his masterpiece in the kitchen. They found it amusing how much fun he had just making foods. They're never going to understand that boy.

Hiccup had his earphones in and lost in his own world. The world around him faded as he was lost in the music and cooking. He started out humming along to the words as he copped up the vegetables but then began to sing and dance along. His dancing didn't affect his cooking as it seemed as if he was dancing all along as he cooked. His movements follow the flow of the music that only he could hear as he danced around with a smile plastered on his face.

With Hiccup completely ignoring the world around him he never heard the door open or the sound of steps walking towards the kitchen or the fact that his parents just stood there watching as their son lost himself in the music and cooking.

This carried on until Hiccup finished his masterpiece and turned around only to realise that his mum and dad had watched that entire thing. He blushed in the embarrassment but serve the food that he created. Smiles on all their faces as they began to eat Hiccup's creation. 


	27. 10:56 pm

__

10:56 pm. Rapunzel was sitting in her room. She finishing off her painting when her phone rang. The looked over to see who the caller was, or callers. Her face lit up in an instant. She grabbed her phone answering the call.

Rapunzel stopped her painting as she put her pink headphones in.   
"Hi, guys!" Rapunzel said waving at the screen. On the screen was Jack, Hiccup, and Merida. Jack had made a Skype group for them called 'The Big Four' so that they could call each other whenever.   
"Hay ya Punz." Jack answered flashing a grin at his friends.  
"Hi, so how's your holiday been?" Merida asked.   
"Been great, watched 'Spider-Man Homecoming' with Emma an-" Jack started but was cut off by Hiccup.   
"Didn't that come out during the summer?" Hiccup questioned.   
"Because Emma hadn't seen it, anywayyyyyy all day North had been blasting Christmas music in the house." Jack complained.   
"Hahahah, I do not feel sorry for you." Merida answered.   
"Same here." Hiccup added.   
"Wow, guys, sureeeee feeling the love." Jack replied sarcastically.

Their conversation when on for hours not even realising how late it was. They laughed, talked about what ever came to mind. They truly struck a bond with each other. They weren't just friends they were a family, a dysfunctional family with all their ups and downs, clashing personality and hobbies but that's what a family is a group of people who may be the most different from each other yet they will stay by each other's side even through the darkest times.

When Jack, Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel finally ended their call it just seemed like a part of their heart was missing. They didn't realise until now just how much they missed each other, just how much they have come together. It just left them waiting for the holidays to be over the see one another face to face again.

* * *

 

Rapunzel lay curled up in her bed. Pascal by her head on the pillow. She lay asleep to see what the next day brings. The see what adventures await

* * *

 

Jack was just the same, well almost. He  _was_ laying on his bed except he lay with his body as a starfish. Blanket falling off his bed. Baby Tooth sleeping in her birdcage, in a peaceful silence. No Christmas music blaring through the house, only the noise of Jack slightly snoring.

* * *

 

Merida lay in bed. Her red curly hair pointing in every which direction. She had half the blank in her as the other half lay somewhere else. A little bit of drool rolled down her cheek as she slept. Mor' du lay at the foot on her bed, laying on his back with his tongue out. The house was quiet.

* * *

 

Unlike his friends Hiccup wasn't asleep, he was awake although he wished he was. He lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. His missing foot was killing him. He was having phantom pains. This usually happens once a month and during the night, which was good as it didn't affect his day but still, it hurts.

Already having some medicine to help with the pain he had to wait until they kick in, so that left him there in pain. He didn't want to disturb Stoick or Valka and plus he could take care of it himself. Toothless sat beside, not on top of Hiccup, just laying there letting Hiccup stroke him as he knew it calmed Hiccup whenever he felt pain.

The pain finally when down enough for Hiccup to try and sleep for the night. Hiccup finally allowed himself to relax.

Soon Hiccup was sleeping, his auburn hair in a mess and his braids loose Hiccup slept a peaceful night. No more pain to bother him.


	28. Sunshine

_Sound._

_That was all he heard. The faint beeping noise and people chatting were all a jumble of sound. Undecipherable. His memory was blank. Blank as a white canvas, waiting for memories to paint a picture._

_The darkness that covered his vision slowly began to fill with a piercing white light. He didn't understand, where was he? How did he get here?_

_A face appears, blurred out, making him unable to see who it is. Was this Valhalla? He thought. As his vision began to clear. The face above his smiled warmly to him, tears rolling down their face as they sung so quietly and_ _s_ _oftly as if only sung for his ears to hear. Memories, like an ocean flood back as he remembered where he was and how he got here._

_It was a normal drive. Just going to the store to get some groceries. He sat in the front of the car, looking down on his phone as his mother drove._

_The roads were buzzing as people walked past. He looked up from his phone, as he looked out the window. Every person that past by he could name, no matter the age, gender or person he knew them, everyone knew everyone here._

_The roads weren't that busy, a few cars here and the_ _re_ _but mostly a peaceful drive. Music played in the car. He sung along to the lyrics, knowing every word to the song as h_ _is_ _mother often sung it to him as a child when he couldn't sleep._

**_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_ **

_He sung along. He always loved to sing. His mother, father, 'uncle' and friends have helped him so much. He couldn't asked for a better family._

**_You make me happy when skies are grey_ **

_Is was getting dark, being December. Is was only 5 yet the sun seems to have decided to sleep. Talking away its sunshine._

**_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_ **

_Then, what happened next, he could never predict just how much his life would change._

**_Please don't take my sunshine away_ **

_The car came. No warning. No way in telling. It was heading straight towards them._

**_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping_ **

_His mother turned and swerved the car, trying to avoid contact with the oncoming car, yet, it wasn't enough._

**_I dreamed I held you in my arms_ **

_The two cars crashed._

**_But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_ **

_He, his mother and the drives got out of their vehicles. Debris was everywhere, yet none of them were hurt. Yet._

**_So I hung my head and I cried_ **

_A large piece of metal flew out from the cars as it exploded. The metal landed on his left foot. Crushing it. As blood-curdling scream was heard, sounding dragon like in noise._

**_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_ **

_Blood covered the floor. The screams and shouts of the people around him were muffled out by the unbearable pain that shoots through his body._

**_You make me happy when skies are grey_ **

_An ambulance arrived at the scene. Taking him in one of the vans and driving off. He lay on the bed in the back almost lifeless as blood seeped out of his leg._

**_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_ **

_The doors opened as he was wheeled out. He saw people in navy blue uniforms pushing him through a large building._

**_Please don't take my sunshine away_ **

_He saw their mouths moving, talking to him but he couldn't hear a single word._

**_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_ **

_He lay on this bed. Thinking, this was the end, his life was now over, was he going to go to Valhalla._

**_You make me happy when skies are grey_ **

_That was the last he could remember. Nothing more, nothing less as he was put to sleep._

**_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_ **

_Now here he lay. Staring up at the women, no, his mother, as tears run down her face as she saw her son. Alive._

**_Please don't take my sunshine away_ **

_He smiled weakly back. Happy to see his mother once more. The door opened to reveal two other men. His father and 'uncle'._

**_Please don't take my sunshine away_ **

_He, no, the boy, was brought into a hug. His family was together. Tears streamed down their faces as they saw their boy. Alive._

**_Please don't take my sunshine away_ **

Hiccup sang the last line of the song as he sat in bed late at night, remembering the day, the day he lost his leg, the day he was changed.

His eyes were blurred by tears as he refused to let them out, but a few stray tears escaped, making there way down his face.  Hiccup made no move to wipe away his tears.

He sat thinking just how close he was, how close he was to death, to the point of never seeing his family again. It made him realise just how important everything is, and how he would treasure it all.

The walls he built, the walls that showed a kind, talented, brave man just hides the broken and lost boy beneath. The boy that lost his leg but, also the boy who built himself up again.

The boys who gave us Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third.   
The Night Fury.


	29. Castle of glass

_He was 4 when his mother and father came home. They can home with someone new._

_For the first time, he got to see his little sister. Wrap up in a pink blanket with a pacifier in her mouth. With her soft chubby cheeks and long eyelashes, she slept peacefully._

_His life was happy, full of fun. The time when his family was one. Yet that changed._

**_Take me down to the river bend_ **   
**_Take me down to the fighting end_ **

_He watched from the stairs. Watched as his parents shouted and screamed at each other. He was only 6._

**_Wash the poison from off my skin_ **   
**_Show me how to be whole again_ **

_His little 2-year-old sister stood beside him. Clinging to his small frame. Their father yelled as their mother yelled back._

**_Fly me up on a silver wing_ **   
**_Past the black where the sirens sing_ **

_Their father made a sudden turn towards the stairs. He and his sister ran and hid as their father packed his bag._

**_Warm me up in a nova's glow_ **   
**_And drop me down to the dream below_ **

_They heard the front door open, then slam shut. The house was silent as their mother cried._

**_'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass_ **   
**_Hardly anything there for you to see_ **

_Months pass, he's now 7, the first Christmas without his father. There were no smiles or Christmas tree. Just emptiness._

**_For you to see_ **   
**_Bring me home in a blinding dream,_ **

_He now sat beside his mother. As she lay in a white bed. Monitors and wires around her._

**_Through the secrets that I have seen_ **   
**_Wash the sorrow from off my skin_ **

_He held her hand as his sister held the other._

**_And show me how to be whole again_ **   
**_'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass_ **

_Tears covered his eyes as he looked at his dying mother. The women who was always there for them._

**_Hardly anything there for you to see_ **   
**_For you to see_ **

_She looked up. Knowing her time was soon over. Saying one last sentence._   
_"I love you both." Her voice, barely over a whisper, spoke._

**_'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass_ **   
**_Hardly anything else I need to be_ **

_She closed her eyes as the line when flat._

**_'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass_ **   
**_Hardly anything there for you to see_ **

_He cried, his sister cried over the loss of their mother._

**_For you to see_ **   
**_For you to see_ **

Jack sighed. He missed his mother, missed her more than words could describe.

What his father was doing, he did not know, he did not care.

Jack let out another quiet sigh before laying his head down to sleep.


	30. 1:42 pm

1:42 pm. Rapunzel sat alone on a frosted park bench. She snuggled closer into her big fluffy pink coat as her large brown boots kicked at the snow.

She sat staring at the icy fountain. She sat waiting for someone. Someone special.

Minutes ticked by as the snow fell softly around her. One snowflake fell on top of her button nose, sending a small chill. Rapunzel giggled before a pair of arms wrapped around her. She turned around, knowing exactly who it was.

She looked and saw a tall man, not as tall as Hiccup, with short-ish brown hair, a small goatee, and light brown eyes. He had a smile dawned on his face.

Rapunzel face lit up as she stared at her boyfriend of 2 years. Eugene Fitzherbert. She jumped up and hugged Eugene. It's been so long since she saw him in person. Eugene was finishing up his last year in University so they haven't spent much time together but with the holidays they can spend a lot more.

Rapunzel kissed Eugene which he gladly returned. Taking hold of Rapunzel hands in his, they began walking through the park.

No words were spoken between them, just a peaceful silence. Just being in each other's company was enough for them.

The snow fell around them as they walked through the snow-covered park.

She loves him and he loves her. They didn't need to say it, they knew it.

* * *

 

1:42 pm. Jack was in the park. He wasn't sitting on walking, he was skating.

Ever since he was a child he skated. For years and years. He loved it. He felt free from reality.

He would do jumps, turns, spins, and flips, always putting off a fabulous display for all to see. He loved it. Loved seeing the people smile, especially the child. Seeing the amazement in their eyes always made Jack's heart melt.

Jack skated, at ease with himself. As the wind brushed his snow-white hair, but he wasn't just skating for the fun of it, which it was, he was waiting for someone.

He then saw her, with her platinum blonde hair in her ever classic plat. A light blue jumper and denim jeans. She slipped on a pair of ice skates and skated towards him.

Jack put a playful smirk on as he skated towards her. He stared at the beautiful queen before him. Elsa Arendelle.

He stretched a hand out towards Elsa. Just as she was about to reach out Jack quick places his hand on her hip, bringing her closer before closing the gap between them. Elsa, shock at first melted into the kiss.

They separated before Jack decided to play tag. With Elsa skating after him, laughs and giggles could be heard all around as people stopped and stared at the unusual sight.

Jack and Elsa didn't care, they had each other, they were happy.


	31. 2:12 pm

2:12 pm. Hiccup sat at home. Sitting on the sofa. Toothless resting on his lap as he played. He was playing on his PS but he wasn't alone. The whole gang was here.

Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs and Astrid, all crowding around the T.V.

They were playing some Mario cart, and Hiccup was winning. He was the master of this game, and they knew they could never beat Hiccup but it was always fun to play.

There were shouts, yells, and cheers echoing around the house from the 6 teens. It was great for all of them to hang out.

Ever since Hiccup was accepted into Dreamworks College/Uni the gang haven't been able to spend that much time together, but now they have the whole Christmas holiday to do so.

Valka and Stoick were in the kitchen, watching the teens, remembering when they were all so small and little. Now their little dragon is all grown up, about to leave the cave and adventure out. It's frightening for them to think, that one day their little Hiccup will leave to house and be on his own, but it will happen, and when it does, they'll always support him, where ever he goes.

* * *

 

2:12 pm. Merida was down in the basement. She was sitting at her drum, banging away.

She was bored today so she when down to play on her drums. No noise escaped the basement thanks to the sound canceling walls.

Merida continued to play, she loved playing her drums and she loves playing it with her friends.

Merida was soon joined by her brothers. The 3 Devils loved to make mischief but also listen to their sister play.

Eventually, Merida stopped playing, much to her brothers disappointed only to go over to play some video games. She motions to her brothers to come and join her, which they gladly accepted.

They were down in the basement up until lunch when their mother called them up to eat. At first, none of them moved but when Elinor threatens to come down there and hide the controls they were upstairs in a flash sitting at the dining table, waiting for their meal.

Their mum and dad just laughed at their children's antics before the whole family began to eat.


	32. Christmas 1

6:37 am. Jack was woken by someone bouncing on his bed. He at first refused to get up, turning to his side, which was a big mistake. Seconds after this a heavy weight landed on him. The air was knocked out of Jack's lungs as the weight lay on top of him.   
"Emmaaaaaaaaaaa!" Jack whined.   
"Jack, get up!" Emma responded.   
"Noooooooo, I want to sleep." Jack protested. It was no use as seconds later he was dragged out of his warm, soft and comfy bed by Emma.

Emma rushed down the stairs, taking two stairs at a time, as a half-zombie Jack followed. Emma impatiently tapped her foot on the ground as she waited for her older brother.

When Jack finally did reach the bottom Emma sprinted of to the living room. Jack watched his sister run off but then his eyes caught something. The brightly lit, green Christmas tree with presents upon presents underneath. Jack's eyes widened when he realised what day it's was. It's was Christmas.

Suddenly filled with a new energy Jack ran towards the tree to open his presents with his sister.

North and Tooth came down soon after due the large amount of noise coming downstairs, only to find Jack and Emma opening presents with the larges smiles on their faces.

North and Tooth smiled at them, happy. They too soon joined in with them. Christmas has arrived.

* * *

 

6:37 am. Merida jumped out of bed. Not bothering to get changed out of her pajamas as she raced towards her brother's room.

Merida had a large grin on her face. Today was the only day of the year where she got up without a second thought.

Merida soon arrived at her brother's room. Already seeing them awake Merida sent them a knowing smile, which they returned. They silently hurried towards the bear's room to awaken the sleeping beasts.

They arrived at the bear's room. The door creaked open as Merida and her brothers slipped in, undetected. They could see the bears were sleeping. They could see the blanket moving up and down, slowly.

Merida looked towards her brothers as she counted down with her fingers.   
1  
2  
3  
On 3 they jumped. They jumped on to the bears, waking them up.

The 'bears' in question were Elinor and Fergus, who weren't very happy to be woken. However, they didn't have much time to complain as they were dragged out of bed and downstairs to open presents.

The morning was spent with them around the tree, opening and exchanging presents.


	33. Christmas 2

6:37 am. Rapunzel sat up in her bed. Stretching and yawning as she looked over at her phone. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes when she saw what day it was. A wide smile appeared on her face as she put on her pink slippers and raced downstairs.

Normal when Rapunzel was up early she would try to be quite as to not wake her parents but she was full of too much excitement that she didn't care.

She raced past her parent's room as the door opened slightly to see what the noise was about. When they saw their daughter racing past their door towards the living room they knew why. They put in their own slippers as they followed being Rapunzel, although they weren't running.

Rapunzel arrived at the living room to see their Christmas tree with multiple presents underneath. Rapunzel smiled as she walked over, looking at the presents. All different shapes and sizes were there as she began to open her's.

Her parents sooner joined her and they all say around the Christmas tree opening presents with each other.

* * *

 

6:37 am. Unlike the others, Hiccup was already awake. Sitting in his room, building, and tinkering.

Christmas over the last few years were great but it wasn't always like that. When he was young Christmas was amazing, him, his parents, the whole of Berk, celebrating but when he was 7 it changed. Snotlout started to pick on him and slowly the other kids started to ignore him. It also didn't help that his mother was away on business trips. That was the first year he celebrated Christmas without his mother.

It didn't improve from there, with only his father running the company the in Berk this father started to spend less and less time with Hiccup until they bare spoke to one another. And the Christmas spirit was no longer in the Haddock household.

His mother did return when he was 14, 7 years after all the business trips but, that was also the year of the accident.

Christmas was always hard for Hiccup but over the years it has improved.

His attention was brought to the door as it opened, showing his father standing there. Hiccup smiled towards his father as he put down his invention and walked towards him. Both men headed towards the living room.

Once there Hiccup, Stoick, and Valka began opening presents. Hiccup's Christmases have changed for the better.


	34. First day back

The Christmas holidays were finally over, meaning thousands of children were forced to return back to school.

Hiccup was standing beside his motorcycle while Toothless slept on the seat. Hiccup was scrolling through his phone when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking up he was greeted but two smiling girls.   
"Merida, Rapunzel, great to see you too." Hiccup said as he put his phone away before being engulfed but a hug from Rapunzel.   
"It's great to see you too Hiccup, how was your holiday?" Merida asked once Rapunzel released him from her hug. Like seriously Rapunzel might be small but her hugs could kill someone.   
"It was great." Hiccup responded. The trio continued to catch up.

Their conversation was interrupted when a very familiar icy blue car pulled up. The 3 greeted Jack as they headed towards their dorm.

Once in their dorm, they quickly unpacked their things before re-entering the living room. The Big Four happily spent the rest of the afternoon talking and catching up but also watching a few movies.

* * *

 

The new morning was Friday as they came back with on a Thursday.

Hiccup walked over to the familiar kitchen and started on breakfast for the group. Rapunzel soon joined him in making the breakfast. Once the breakfast was done Jack and Merida decided that now would be the best time to show their selves and the stuffed down the delicious food. Hiccup and Rapunzel just laughed as they also ate.

They soon headed off towards their lessons for the day.

Hiccup headed towards the DT classroom as that was his first lesson of the day. Along the way, Hiccup was greeted by passing students. The Big Four have definitely made a name for their selves in the school.

Hiccup walked into the classroom and was greeted but the large man himself.   
"Hiccup, good to see ya!" Gobber said, a bit too loud getting the attention of some people walking past.   
"You too Gobber." Hiccup replied as he placed his bag on his table.

There was a peaceful silence in the room before Hiccup broke it.   
"Hay Gobber."  
"Yes, lad." Gobber turned to face Hiccup. Hiccup sighed before speaking.   
"I was thinking that," Hiccup paused, not sure what his mentor/uncle would think. Gobber notices Hiccup's change in mood as he walked over to him, placing his flesh hand on his shoulder.   
"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third," Gobber said softly. Hiccup hearing his full name looked up at Gobber.   
"You can tell me anything." Gobber said. Hiccup took a deep breath in and out before continuing what he was going to say.   
"I was thinking that at the end of this school year I... I don't want to be Night Fury... anymore." Hiccup said, barely over a whisper so no one else other than him and Gobber could be heard. A wave of fear washed over Gobber, he was shocked. The boy loved being Night Fury, why would that suddenly changed. Gobber was about to speak but was cut off be Hiccup.   
"I don't want to be known as just Night Fury, the solo singer." Now Gobber was utterly confused.   
"I want to be known as Hiccup, a member of 'The Big Four'." Hiccup finished. The pieces of the puzzle were now fitting together in Gobber's brain. Gobber smiled, proud of Hiccup decided that he no longer wants to hide behind a mask. The reason for Hiccup to hide his identity in the first place was because he was afraid, afraid of what others might think of him and of the crowds, but over the years he's grown and become less afraid and is now taking one more step.   
"I proud of you Hiccup, what about the others." Gobber asked.   
"I talked this over with them yesterday and their fine with it, really excited actually." Hiccup smiled.   
"Your parents?"  
"They know."  
"The teens?"  
"No. Leaving it a surprise." Hiccup grinned. Gobber laughed at the boy he saw as a son, Hiccup always loved to surprise people. Gobber patted Hiccup shoulder before heading back to his desk.

Minutes passed and soon the bell went and the class filled in. Gobber sent a smile towards Hiccup, which he returned, before starting the lesson.

A few more months before the big reveal.


	35. Demons

Hiccup sent a painful grunt as he shot up in bed. He looked to see that Toothless had jump very forcefully to wake up Hiccup. Hiccup looked towards the clock to see it was on 9. Hiccup sighed and when back to sleep. It wasn't long until Toothless jump on the boy again forcing Hiccup to get up. Hiccup yawned, strapping his prosthetic foot before getting ready for the day.

Once the food was given out to the hungry pet Hiccup himself had some cereal, not really bothered to make anything. Hiccup was a bit nervous, 6 months until the end of the year. This meant 6 months until he will no longer hide being Night Fury.

Rapunzel soon joined Hiccup in the kitchen with Jack and Merida. They noticed how nervous Hiccup looked and being the good friends they were, went over to reassure Hiccup. Hiccup always over analysed everything, thinking about what could go wrong instead of what could go right.

At some point in the day they ended up playing 'KurPlunk' how Jack got the game, that's a question for another day but they didn't really mind. It was really fun so far the scores of how many games each person won was:  
Merida - 2  
Jack - 4  
Rapunzel - 3  
Hiccup - 4   
The last game ended with Hiccup just about winning with a one ball different between him and Jack.

The 4 began to head out to 'The Forge' to get ready for the performance. The 4 were greeted by Gobber before heading off to get ready for the performance.

Inside the practice room, Hiccup began handing the music sheets for them to practice.   
"Thanks, Hiccy." Jack commented. Hiccup stared at Jack before replying.   
" _Never ever_ call me Hiccy again Jack."  
"Why not  _Hiccy_?" Jack added. Merida covered her mouth as she began to laugh.   
"Jack, stop." Hiccup sighed.   
"Don't be a buzzkill Hiccy."  
"Ok you horrible lot, stop your yapping, start practicing." Gobber yelled stopping their argument. Once Gobber left the 4 couldn't hold it and began laughing.

They did eventually get practice in, though it was a bit difficult.

Soon 7 o'clock came around and the group got into position. Jack on guitar, Merida on drums, Rapunzel on piano and Hiccup on the mic. They heard the tapping of Gobber's peg leg walking into the stage and the screaming fans that were hidden from their view by the curtain in front of them.   
"ARE YOU READY TO HEAR THE UNHOLY OFFSPRING OF LIGHTNING AND DEATH SING!" They heard Gobber shouted. They also heard the crowds screams and shouts become louder.   
"WELL, THEN I INTRODUCE, NIGHT FURY!" They heard Gobber's peg leg run off stage as the curtains began to lift. The purple/blue smoke appeared but Night Fury didn't. Hiccup, Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel could see the confused faces that littered the crowd as they couldn't see anything on the stage.

The music then began, caused the crowd to once again looked towards the stage. They saw a blue, red and pink light shine down towards the stage exposing Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel, yet no Night Fury. Then a purple light shone down as the lyrics began, the crowd could finally see Night Fury as the song began.

**(Demons - Imagine Dragons** **)**

**When the days are cold**  
**And the cards all fold**  
**And the saints we see**  
**Are all made of gold**

 **When your dreams all fail**  
**And the ones we hail**  
**Are the worst of all**  
**And the blood's run stale**

 **I want to hide the truth**  
**I want to shelter you**  
**But with the beast inside**  
**There's nowhere we can hide**

 **No matter what we breed**  
**We still are made of greed**  
**This is my kingdom come**  
**This is my kingdom come**

 **When you feel my heat**  
**Look into my eyes**  
**It's where my demons hide**  
**It's where my demons hide**  
**Don't get too close**  
**It's dark inside**  
**It's where my demons hide**  
**It's where my demons hide**

 **When the curtain's call**  
**Is the last of all**  
**When the lights fade out**  
**All the sinners crawl**

 **So they dug your grave**  
**And the masquerade**  
**Will come calling out**  
**At the mess you made**

 **Don't want to let you down**  
**But I am hell bound**  
**Though this is all for you**  
**Don't want to hide the truth**

 **No matter what we breed**  
**We still are made of greed**  
**This is my kingdom come**  
**This is my kingdom come**

 **When you feel my heat**  
**Look into my eyes**  
**It's where my demons hide**  
**It's where my demons hide**  
**Don't get too close**  
**It's dark inside**  
**It's where my demons hide**  
**It's where my demons hide**

 **They say it's what you make**  
**I say it's up to fate**  
**It's woven in my soul**  
**I need to let you go**

 **Your eyes, they shine so bright**  
**I want to save their light**  
**I can't escape this now**  
**Unless you show me how**

 **When you feel my heat**  
**Look into my eyes**  
**It's where my demons hide**  
**It's where my demons hide**  
**Don't get too close**  
**It's dark inside**  
**It's where my demons hide**  
**It's where my demons hide**

The song ended. The 4 were smiling and the crowd were going crazy. The headed off staged as the crowd began to thin out until 'The Forge' was practically empty. They headed off back to college, exciting for tomorrow, tomorrow the crowd is going to get something different.


	36. Won't stop running

The next day was quite the same. Nothing really happened with the 4, so they were glad when they headed to 'The Forge'.

At the moment they were in the practice room going over their lines.   
"Remember you guys come in here a-"  
"WELL KNOW!" The 3 yelled towards Hiccup as he explained...   
For the fourth time. Hiccup slightly blushed at this.   
"Sorry." Hiccup said. The others just laughed, knowing how Hiccup wanted everything to go perfectly.

Gobber walked past the room, hearing the teens laugh and had playful banter. The large man smiled, content that Hiccup finally had friends that weren't just interested in music but could play instruments. The teen back on Berk certainly couldn't. 

Gobber walked into the room to inform the teens that the shows was soon to begin. He watched as they got up from the seating arrangements as Hiccup places his mask on his head as they headed towards the stage. Gobber followed behind the talkative teens as he headed to the front of the stage to introduce the act.

Gobber greeted the crowd with the same enthusiasm as he did before every performance, it helps to rile up the crowd. Gobber headed off stage and pulled the lever causing the curtains to rise and the smoke to appear. Hiccup loved to invent.

The smoke cleared, 'The Forge's lights dimmed as the crowd saw Night Fury, sitting on a box, a purple light shining down on him but also a red, blue and pink light shining down in Merida, Jack, and Rapunzel. The music began and Night Fury began to sing.

**(Won't stop running - A Great Big World)**

**_Hiccup:_ **  
**Facing forward**  
**Lights out**  
**I won't stop running**  
**Falling backwards**  
**Hands tied**  
**I won't stop running**

 **I'll take another sunrise**  
**Another hand to hold tight**  
**This isn't over**

 **_The Big Four:_ **  
**I am way too young and I won't stop running**

Night Fury stood up from his seat and faced the crowd.

 **_The Big Four:_ **  
**I won't stop running**  
**I am way too young and I won't stop running**

 **_Hiccup:_ **  
**I don't know how much longer I can fake it**  
**That it's all alright, that I can do this alone**  
**And I know that life is what you make it**  
**But it's hard to see stars when you're always caught in the folds**

 **Every night in my mind it's a fight**  
**But I won't stop dreaming**  
**'Cause this isn't over**  
**It's never over**

 **_The Big Four:_ **  
**Facing forward**  
**Lights out**  
**I won't stop running**  
**Falling backwards**  
**Hands tied**  
**I won't stop running**

 **I'll take another sunrise**  
**Another hand to hold tight**  
**This isn't over**  
**I am way too young and I won't stop running**

 **_Hiccup:_ **  
**I'd rather be the one that starts the fire**  
**Than to shut my mouth and be the one who gets burned**  
**Yeah "it is what it is, " but I wanna go higher**  
**'Cause I felt it once before**  
**I believe the tables will turn**

 **I wanna love and be the one who is loved**  
**No I won't stop dreaming**  
**'Cause this isn't over**  
**It's never over**

 **_The Big Four:_ **  
**Facing forward**  
**Lights out**  
**I won't stop running**  
**Falling backwards**  
**Hands tied**  
**I won't stop running**

 **I'll take another sunrise**  
**Another hand to hold tight**  
**This isn't over**  
**I am way too young and I won't stop running**

 **_Hiccup:_ **  
**How do you explain it?**  
**For seven years I made it through the falls**

 **_Jack, Merida, Rapunzel:_ **  
**I'm living it all**  
**I'm living it all**

 **_Hiccup_ _:_**  
**I'm tearing off the labels**  
**And suddenly I'm able,**

 **_Jack, Merida, Rapunzel:_ **  
**scaling walls**  
**I'm living it all**

 **_Hiccup:_ **  
**I'm living it all**  
**And I won't stop running**  
**And I won't stop running**

 **_The Big Four:_ **  
**I'm way too young and I won't stop running**  
**Facing forward**  
**Lights out**  
**I won't stop running**  
**Falling backwards**  
**Hands tied**  
**I won't stop running**

 **I'll take another sunrise**  
**Another hand to hold tight**

 **_Hiccup:_ **  
**This isn't over**

 **_Jack, Merida, Rapunzel:_ **  
**(this isn't over)**

 **_Hiccup:_ **  
**This isn't over**

 **_Jack, Merida, Rapunzel:_ **  
**(this isn't over)**

 **_The Big Four:_ **  
**This isn't over**

 **_Hiccup:_ **  
**I am way too young and I won't stop running**

The song ended and the crowd were in shock. Night Fury by himself was amazing but with the add vocals form Rapunzel, Jack and Merida the performance was outstanding. The crowd quickly got of there shock and began cheering and applauding the performance. The Big Four gave a bow to the stage before heading off, a happy and excited aura around them.

Once 'The Forge' was mostly empty the 4 headed towards the college to get some sleep in before tomorrow.


	37. Renegades

Monday. Nothing very extreme happened. No alien invasion or what not, just a normal Monday.

The day of lessons when by until lunch finally arrived. At the moment out of the 4, Jack and Hiccup were the only ones present at their lunch table because Rapunzel needed to go to the library and Merida decided to accommodate her.

Hiccup and Jack sat at the table. Not eating yet as they waited for the girls, just joking around with each other. Jack, however, had a though swirling in his brain and needed to ask.   
"Err... Hiccup." Jack asked nervously.   
"Yeah." Hiccup answered, noticing the uneasiness in Jack's voice.   
"I was, um, wondering about your, err." Jack then pointed towards his left leg. Hiccup understood what Jack was asking about.   
"Jack, it's been 3 years, you can answer me anything."   
"Oh, really well um, I did a little research on amputees."  
"Really?" Hiccup was genuinely surprised, not many people would go out of their way to research them.  
"Yeah, and I found out that they often suffer from 'phantom pains'."   
"Yeah, that's true." Hiccup sighed.   
"Do you suffer from that?" Jack questioned.   
"Yes I do, usually once a month, during the night."  
"Do, do you asked for help?"   
"Not really." Jack frowned.   
"Hiccup, if you ever at in pain, just let me,  _us_ know. Ok?" Jack said looking directly at Hiccup. Hiccup was shocked, Jack would get up from bed to help him. Hiccup smiled.   
"Ok." Hiccup smiled. He then noticed the girls would soon notice him.

Music came around very soon. Mrs. Bennett had given the groups their songs but also a task, to only use their hands to make the music. It was an interesting concept. They ended up spending over an hour getting the rhythm right until they could finally practice.

**(Renegades - X Ambassadors)**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**Run away with me**

**_Rapunzel:_ **   
**Lost souls and reverie**

**_Merida:_ **   
**Running wild and running free**

**_Jack:_ **   
**Two kids, you and me**

**_The Big Four:_ **   
**And I say**   
**Hey, hey hey hey**   
**Living like we're renegades**   
**Hey hey hey**   
**Hey hey hey**   
**Living like we're renegades**   
**Renegades, renegades**

**_Rapunzel:_ **   
**Long live the pioneers**

**_Jack:_ **   
**Rebels and mutineers**

**_Merida:_ **   
**Go forth and have no fear**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**Come close the end is near**

**_The Big Four:_ **   
**And I say hey, hey hey hey**   
**Living like we're renegades**   
**Hey hey hey**   
**Hey hey hey**   
**Living like we're renegades**   
**Renegades, renegades**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**All hail the underdogs**

**_Jack:_ **   
**All hail the new kids**

**_Merida:_ **   
**All hail the outlaws**

**_Rapunzel:_ **   
**Spielberg's and Kubrick's**   
**It's our time to make a move**

**_Merida:_ **   
**It's our time to make amends**

**_Jack:_ **   
**It's our time to break the rules**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**Let's begin**

**_The Big Four:_ **   
**And I say hey, hey hey hey**   
**Living like we're renegades**   
**Hey hey hey**   
**Hey hey hey**   
**Leaving like we're renegades**   
**Renegades, renegades**

They cheered. They finally did the song without anyone messing up. What they didn't realise was Mrs. Bennett had listened to the whole thing. Well, Hiccup had as he was facing the door.   
"That was wonderful." The 3 other occupants of the room jumped in surprise, only to realise it was Mrs. Bennett.   
"Miss, don't scare us like that." Rapunzel said. Mrs. Bennett just laughed.   
"You could have told us." Jack turned to Hiccup, pointing an accusing finger towards him. Hiccup just shrugged in response.

Mrs. Bennett left the 4 of them continued to practice until the Lesson was over. Hiccup was off to basketball, Merida to archery, Jack towards the pool for swimming and Rapunzel to the library.   
"We need to get you into a sport." Merida said to Rapunzel before they all heading for to their separate after-school activities.


	38. Two songs

A month has passed. February now dawned upon them. Over the month nothing much changed. They still have lessons, homework, performing in music and at 'The Forge'. Though one thing has changed. Every teacher is reminding them of their exams in June. No one is happy about that.

At the moment The Big Four were in a café near Dreamworks. They all had their own plates of food, though Jack kept trying to steal food off Hiccup's plate. Keyword  _tried_. So far, Jack has not succeeded.

Their lunch was going great. The saw a few of their classmates at the café and some of the people that live in the area.

Jack attempted to steal a bit of Hiccup's food but his hand was swatted away.   
"Jack stop trying to steal my food, you had plenty of you." Hiccup said. It was true, though Merida got the most food Jack was a close second and right now his plate was empty.   
"Yeah but I want to try yours, I've had red's and Punz's but not yours." Jack whined. Hiccup sighed, passing some of his food to Jack. Jack's eyes filled with joy as he had a taste of Hiccup's food.   
"Not as good as your cooking." Jack commented. This caused a small round of laughter for the 4 of them.

After lunch, The Big Four separated into their different lessons. Hiccup decided to head to the library.

At the library, Hiccup wavers towards Mr. Mansnoozie as he headed towards a quiet corner to read. Pulling out a 'Sherlock Holmes' book from his bag he began to read. He loved Sherlock. The way he can find out your life just from the way you walk, talk, dress and how he used his intelligence to win his battles, it fascinated Hiccup.

Hiccup would have ended up staying in the library all day is Mr. Mansnoozie hadn't told, Well pointed to the clock, that there was 5 minute till the bell would go. Hiccup thanked the small teacher as he packed his things up and headed to music.

Along the way, he was greeted by Jack and Merida.   
"Wow Hiccup, your late." Jack joked, as most of the time Hiccup would be at music before them.   
"Yeah, lost track of time from reading my book. If it wasn't for Mr. Mansnoozie I would have probably missed music." Hiccup answered sheepishly.   
"We can't be having that." Merida said.  
"Of course, we can't lose our lead singer, it would be a travesty!" Jack dramatically expressed, causing Hiccup and Merida to laugh at his antics.

They soon arrived at music. Along the way, Rapunzel had joined them so now The Big Four sat at their table waiting for the few people left to arrive. Once everyone was in the class Mrs. Bennett stood in front of the class to make an announcement.   
"As you know, your exams will be happening in June." Mrs. Bennett explained. There grumbles of annoyance from the class.   
"Yes I know, no one likes exams but there compulsory." That didn't really help the classes mood.   
"Anyway, for your music exam, you will need to write 2 songs." This caused the class to pay more attention.   
"The first song will be themed. I will give a class theme that will be the inspiration for the first song." A low-level chatter began as people thought about what the theme could be.   
"And the second song you have free creativity, write whatever you feel like." Mrs. Bennett said. Hiccup raised his hand.   
"Yes, Hiccup." Mrs. Bennet asked.   
"When will we know the theme?" Hiccup questioned. The other students agreed with Hiccup, wanting to when they will find out the theme.   
"This Friday, after you perform your weekly song." Mrs. Bennet said as she began to hand out the songs to each group. The Big Four were very excited, they get to write 2 songs, together. Once being given their song for Friday The Big Four headed to their practice room to well, practice.

They couldn't wait for Friday.


	39. Light 'em up

Silence. That's all that there was. They sat waiting, waiting for a performance.

Them a countdown.   
1...  
2...  
3...  
4...  
The claps came in first, then the drums, then guitar and finally the singing.

**(Light** **'** **Em Up - Fall Out Boy)**

**_The Big Four:_ **   
**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**   
**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark**

**_Merida:_ **   
**Can't be sure when they've hit their mark**

**_Rapunzel:_ **   
**And besides in the mean, mean time**

**_Jack:_ **   
**I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**I'm in the details with the devil**

**_Jack:_ **   
**So now the world can never get me on my level**

**_Merida:_ **   
**I just gotta get you off the cage**

**_Rapunzel:_ **   
**I'm a young lover's rage**

**_The Big Four:_ **   
**Gonna need a spark to ignite**

**My songs know what you did in the dark**

**So light 'em up, up, up**   
**Light 'em up, up, up**   
**Light 'em up, up, up**   
**I'm on fire**

**So light 'em up, up, up**   
**Light 'em up, up, up**   
**Light 'em up, up, up**   
**I'm on fire**

**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**   
**In the dark, dark**   
**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**   
**In the dark, dark**

**_Jack:_ **   
**All the writers keep writing what they write**

**_Merida:_ **   
**Somewhere another pretty vein just dies**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see**

**_Rapunzel:_ **   
**That you're the antidote to everything except for me, me**   
**A constellation of tears on your lashes**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes**

**_Merida:_ **   
**In the end everything collides**

**_Jack:_ **   
**My childhood spat back out the monster that you see**

**_The Big Four:_ **   
**My songs know what you did in the dark**

**So light 'em up, up, up**   
**Light 'em up, up, up**   
**Light 'em up, up, up**   
**I'm on fire**

**So light 'em up, up, up**   
**Light 'em up, up, up**   
**Light 'em up, up, up**   
**I'm on fire**

**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**   
**In the dark, dark**   
**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**   
**In the dark, dark**

**_Hicccup & Jack:_ **   
**My songs know what you did in the dark**

**_Merida & Rapunzel:_ **   
**(My songs know what you did in the dark)**

**The Big Four:**   
**So light 'em up, up, up**   
**Light 'em up, up, up**   
**Light 'em up, up, up**   
**I'm on fire**

**So light 'em up, up, up**   
**Light 'em up, up, up**   
**Light 'em up, up, up**   
**I'm on fire**

**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**   
**In the dark, dark**   
**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**   
**In the dark, dark**

**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**

The Big Four ended their performance as the class clapped in enthusiasm. It was their Friday performance and like every time, the class loved it. However, The Big Four was exciting for something else. Today they'll be finding out what their themed song will be.

Once The Big Four left the front of the class Mrs. Bennett took their place.   
"A wonderful performance from everyone, well done!" Mrs. Bennett complimented.   
"Now, I know you are excited because today you'll find out what your theme will be for your first song." Nods were exchanged around the class.   
"Well then, without further ado your theme is characters." The class stared at Mrs. Bennett confused.   
"What I mean is I want you to write a song about a movie character you relate to, and there must be a character for every member of your group." This seemed to clear some of the confusion but there were a few questions.   
"Miss, do you have to name the character in the song." Someone asked.   
"No you don't, however, We must be able to tell who the character is in the song." Mrs. Bennett replied.

That's how their lesson went. Students asking Mrs. Bennett questions about the theme which she answered to the best of he ability while others talked about planned about what to write. The Big Four being one of those group. Already having picked their characters all they need is a song, but they need to write 2 songs in 5 months. Let's see how they do.


	40. Light up the sky

Throughout the day and next, The Big Four though about lyrics. Adding them or removing them from the song, but the song was a long way from completion. They barely had the chorus done.

It was a Saturday at the moment, the 4 of them were just it the living room. Jack sat back, strumming his guitar mindlessly, Merida and Rapunzel were indulged in a conversation and Hiccup was looking at the sheet of paper that contained the lyrics they have already written.   
"Hiccup, staring at the pieces of paper wouldn't give you inspiration." Merida said, noticing how Hiccup seemed very intent at stare at the sheet.   
"She's right Hiccup, put the sheet down. Inspiration will come to you." Rapunzel added. Hiccup sighed, placing the sheet back on the table. Leaning back, Toothless came to sit on his lap.   
"Well we should head to 'The Forge', it's nearly 5." Jack said, hopping off the sofa and heading to the door. The others soon joined him as they all headed to 'The Forge'.

At 'The Forge' their routine was much the same, practice the song for a while then chat. This time their chat was about the song.   
"It's a lot harder to write a song for a fictional character that people would think." Jack commented.   
"Yeah I know, but these 4 should be easier as they all did similar things, they all did something different." Merida said. Hiccup's eyes then widened.  
"That's it!" Hiccup said, jumping up from his seat.   
"What's it?" Rapunzel asked.   
"Something different." What all that Hiccup said before he pulled out a sheet of paper and scribbled down somethings. The others noticed it was the same sheet that they used for writing the lyrics for the themed song. The 3 shared a look, when did he put that in his pocket.

Their question went unanswered as they watched Hiccup write and erase words on the paper for 5 minutes until finally he was done.   
"So, what you do?" Jack asked, leaning forward slightly to see the sheet.   
"Just wrote the chorus for our song." Hiccup answered, showing them the paper, allowing them to read the sheet.   
"Wow, Hiccup this is really good." Rapunzel said.   
"Thanks." Hiccup replied.   
"Now we need the rest of the song." Merida said.   
"I have an idea, but I'll need to help write the verse for your character." Hiccup said. The others nodded as Hiccup explained his idea. Their conversation was interrupted but Gobber, letting them know that the show is about to begin.

Rushing off to the stage The Big Four got into their position, the curtains began to open and the music soon began.

**(Light Up The Sky - Yellowcard)**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**You're making a choice to live like this**   
**And all of the noise -**

**_Jack, Merida, Rapunzel:_ **   
**I am silence**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**We already know how it ends tonight**   
**You run in the dark through a firefight**   
**And I would explode just to save your life**   
**Yeah, I would explode**

**_The Big Four:_ **   
**Let me light up the sky**   
**Light it up for you**   
**Let me tell you why**   
**I would die for you**   
**Let me light up the sky**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**I can't find a wall to pin this to**   
**They're all coming down since I've found you**

**_Jack:_ **   
**I just wanna be where you are tonight**

**_Rapunzel:_ **   
**I run in the dark looking for some light**

**_Merida:_ **   
**And how will we know if we just don't try**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**We won't ever know**

**_The Big Four:_ **   
**Let me light up the sky**   
**Light it up for you**   
**Let me tell you why**   
**I would die for you**   
**Let me light up the sky**   
**Light it up for you**   
**Let me make this mine**   
**I'll ignite for you**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**Let me light up the sky**   
**Just for you tonight**   
**Let me help you fly**   
**'Cause you won't have time**   
**To cover your eyes**   
**Or get your disguise**   
**They won't ask you why**   
**They'll just watch you die**

**_The Big Four:_ **   
**And it's still so hard to be who you are**   
**So you play this part**   
**And the show goes on**   
**But you've come this far with a broken heart**   
**Yeah, you've come this far**   
**And you're broken**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**Let me light up the sky**   
**Light it up for you**   
**Let me tell you why**   
**I would die for you**   
**Let me light up the sky**   
**Light it up for you**   
**Let me make this mine**   
**I'll ignite for you**   
**I'll ignite for you**

**_The Big Four:_ **   
**Let me light up the sky**   
**Light it up for you**   
**Let me tell you why**   
**I would die for you**

**And it's still so hard to be who you are**   
**But you've come this far with a broken heart**   
**And it's still so hard to be who you are**   
**But you've come this far and you're broken**

**Let me light up the sky**   
**Let me light up the sky**

Their performance was done. The crowd cheered for Night Fury, Jack, Merida and Rapunzel's performance. With a small wave to the crowd the 4 headed off stage and soon headed to the college, ready for another day.


	41. Walk you home

The Big Four were at 'The Forge'. They were sitting on the stage, curtains pulled so they couldn't be seen. They still had about half an hour before the performance but were on the stage instead of the practice room because Hiccup was making some tweaks to the lights and adjusting the stage slightly.

Hiccup made one more adjustment to the light.   
"Andddddd, done." Hiccup said. Moving towards his friends who have decided to sit on the floor on the stage when there a few chairs for them to sit on.   
"God, you take forever!" Jack said, falling backward on the floor.   
"Yeah, yeah, so what have you guys come up with?" Hiccup asked, joining them on the floor. You see as Hiccup was working the other 3 worked on their verses. They decided the order of the verses would be: Hiccup, Rapunzel, Merida and finally Jack. Hiccup had explained the main theme of the song and essentially let them have free creatively on what to put on their verses.   
"Well, I'm done." Jack said, handing the sheet for the others to read.   
"This is great Jack!" Rapunzel deemed.   
"Rapunzel's right." Merida added. Hiccup also nodded, most of his verses was done he just need a few more lines.

Time passed as the 4 continued to work on their song, helping one other with the lyrics of their verses.

When there was about 5 minutes before the show and Gobber decided he would inform the group of teenagers he was tasked to babysit. However, he was pleasantly surprised to see the teens already on stage.   
"You lot better get ready. The show starts in 5 minutes." The teens looked towards the blacksmith before nodding and getting ready.

The crowd began to file in, loudly chattering with each other. The crowd began to grow quite as they saw Gobber walk on stage.   
"ARE YOU READY TO HEAR THE UNHOLY OFFSPRING OF LIGHTNING AND DEATH SING!" Gobber shouted at the top of his lungs. The crowd began to shout and scream in delight.   
"WELL, THEN I INTRODUCE, NIGHT FURY!" Gobber walked off stage as the curtains began to open. A red, blue and pink light shined down on Merida, Jack, and Rapunzel as they began to play. Then a purple light started to shine in, it was dim, just barely showing Night Fury sitting on a box. He then began to sing.

**(Walk you home - Karmina)**

**_Hiccup:_ **  
**Slow down,**

 **_Jack, Merida, Rapunzel:_ **  
**what's on your mind?**

 **_Hiccup:_ **  
**It's alright,**

 **_Jack, Merida, Rapunzel:_ **  
**I'm on your side**

 **_Hiccup:_ **  
**I hate to see your injury, I wish that you could transfer all**  
**Your pain to me**  
**Stay here,**

 **_Jack, Merida, Rapunzel:_ **  
**it's ok to cry**

 **_Hiccup:_ **  
**Let me,**

 **_Jack, Merida, Rapunzel:_ **  
**help you make it right**

 **_Hiccup:_ **  
**Let's turn up a radio, let the bands remind you that you're not**  
**Alone**

 **_The Big Four:_ **  
**We all get low**  
**Even the brave may depend on someone**  
**The moon only shines with the help of the sun**  
**And it's not as safe when your walking alone**  
**I'll walk you home**

Night Fury got up from the box and slowly walked towards the crowd. Then stopped.

 **_Hiccup:_ **  
**Suns out,**

 **_Jack:_ **  
**but it feels like rain**

 **_Hiccup:_ **  
**So I will,**

 **_Rapunzel:_ **  
**illuminate your day**

 **_Merida:_ **  
**I'm afraid I'm losing it,**

 **_Hiccup:_ **  
**what's it gonna take for me to get**  
**Throught this?**  
**We'll get through this**

 **_The Big Four:_ **  
**Even the brave may depend on someone**  
**The moon only shines with the help of the sun**  
**And it's not as safe when your walking alone**  
**I'll walk you home**  
**I'll walk you home**

 **_Hiccup:_ **  
**Need the band to play the song**  
**Someone's hand to keep you strong**  
**It's harder when you're on your own**

 **_The Big Four:_ **  
**Success is not the same alone**

 **_Hiccup:_ **  
**Can't have up without the down**  
**Need the straight to have the round**  
**I'll provide the harmony**

 **_The Big Four:_ **  
**Your song is best accompanied**  
**Even the brave may depend on someone**  
**The moon only shines with the help of the sun**  
**And it's not as safe when your walking alone**

 **_Hiccup, Jack:_ **  
**I'll walk you home**

 **_Merida, Rapunzel:_ **  
**I'll walk you home**

 **_The Big Four:_ **  
**I'll walk you home**

The crowd cheered for another amazing performance. The Big Four waved towards the crowd, large smiles dawned on their faces as they left the stage. As the crowd died down the 4 were joined by Gobber.  
"Amazing performance." Gobber complimented.   
"Thanks, meathead." Hiccup responded as he heard the sniggering for the others behind him.   
"You deserve it, toothpick and I need to tell you all something." Gobber answered.   
"What is it Gobber?" Rapunzel asked.   
"Mrs. Bennett has asked me if I could talk to Night Fury about the music exams." Gobber said.   
"Why?" Jack asked, slightly confused.   
"She asked that if it was possible that the group with the best score in the exam got their songs to be performed by Night Fury." Gobber answered. The teens shared a glance with one another before decided that it was fine with them. Gobber grinned, telling the group he will inform Mrs. Bennett about this.

After all this, The Big Four headed black towards the school. More excited than ever.


	42. You are the reason

The month of February passed. Half term holiday over and now entering into March, well half way through March. Over the past weeks, Hiccup got to celebrate his birthday with his friends who jokingly made a 'Happy 4 1/2 Birthday' as Hiccup was a leap year baby. It was a great birthday. And over this time Mrs. Bennett has yet to reveal the secret surprise. Until now.

As it was Friday it was the day for the groups to perform the song that they have been practicing for the week, and like always every performance was amazing. Soon the time for The Big Four came. They got in position as they began to play.

**(You Are The Reason - Calum Scott ft. Leona Lewis)**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**There goes my heart beating**   
**Cause you are the reason**

**_Jack:_ **   
**I'm losing my sleep**   
**Please come back now**

**_Merida:_ **   
**And there goes my mind racing**   
**And you are the reason**

**_Rapunzel:_ **   
**That I'm still breathing**   
**I'm hopeless now**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**I'd climb every mountain**

**_Jack:_ **   
**And swim every ocean**

**_Rapunzel:_ **   
**Just to be with you**

**_Merida:_ **   
**And fix what I've broken**

**_The Big Four:_ **   
**Oh, cause I need you to see**

**_Jack:_ **   
**That you are the reason**

**_Merida:_ **   
**There goes my hands shaking**   
**And you are the reason**

**_Rapunzel:_ **   
**My heart keeps bleeding**   
**I need you now**

**_Jack:_ **   
**If I could turn back the clock**

**_The Big Four:_ **   
**I'd make sure the light defeated the dark**   
**I'd spend every hour, of every day**   
**Keeping you safe**

**_The Big Four:_ **   
**I'd climb every mountain**   
**And swim every ocean**   
**Just to be with you**   
**And fix what I've broken**   
**Oh, cause I need you to see**

**_Merida:_ **   
**That you are the reason**

**_Jack, Hiccup, Rapunzel:_ **   
**I don't want to fight no more**   
**I don't want to hide no more**   
**I don't want to cry no more come back, I need you to hold me**

**_Rapunzel:_ **   
**(You are the reason)**

**_Jack, Hiccup, Merida:_ **   
**A little closer now, just a little closer now**   
**Come a little closer, I need you to hold me tonight**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**I'd climb every mountain**

**_Rapunzel:_ **   
**And swim every ocean**

**_The Big Four:_ **   
**Just to be with you**   
**And fix what I've broken**   
**Cause I need you to see**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**That you are the reason**

Their performance ended and their class applauded. Mrs. Bennett then stood in front of the class once The Big Four left.   
"Amazing, just amazing. You all worked so hard!" Mrs. Bennett praised  
"And now I have a little surprise for you." A small low-level chatter began. The Big Four sent knowing looks to one another, knowing exactly what this surprise will be.   
"I've spoken to Mr. Belch who had confirmed for me that this can happen." At this moment the students were at the edge of their seats. Well except the four.   
"The group who receive the highest mark in the exam will be having Night Fury perform their two songs!" The classroom suddenly bursted into loud and exciting chatter, every student really wanted Night Fury to perform their song.

The Big Four watched, they knew much more than anyone else, they even knew the special day that Night Fury would perform the songs as Gobber booked one day just for the students or Dreamworks, but also some of the other schools like Disney University and Berk University would be allowed to come. Also, a news crew is coming.

Let's just say Hiccup's big reveal won't be small.


	43. He ain't the leavin' kind

Months passed. Now being May, which left a month before the exam. Let's say The Big Four were nervous. They had both songs prepared but still, it was nerve-racking. Hiccup was probably the most stressed out of them all.

They were in music, setting up for there performance.   
"Hiccy, calm down, you're going grey!" Jack whispered yelled at Hiccup.  
"Stop calling me that, and I'm not stressed." Hiccup denied.   
"Yes, you are." Merida picked in.   
"Were all stressed Hiccup, just relax and let's perform." Rapunzel said. Hiccup took a breath in and out as he stood in front of the mic, as Merida counted them in.

**(He ain't the leavin' kind - Rascal Flatts)**

**_Jack:_ **   
**They tried their best to drag him out**   
**Of a courthouse down in montgomery**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**Now they want to kick him out of school**   
**And take him off our money**

**_The Big Four:_ **   
**They can take those words off of paper and stone**   
**But he aint gone, no**

**He ain't the leavin' kind**   
**He'd never walk away**

**_Jack:_ **   
**Even from those who don't believe**   
**And wanna leave him behind**

**_The Big Four:_ **   
**He ain't the leavin' kind**

**_Rapunzel:_ **   
**She stayed mad at him for a lot of years**   
**For taking her husband**

**_Merida:_ **   
**Started losing her faith and thinking that**   
**Her life meant nothin**

**_The Big Four:_ **   
**But when she looks at those kids**   
**She raised all by herself**   
**She knows she had some help**   
**Yeah she knows**

**He ain't the leavin' kind**   
**He'd never walk away**

**_Jack:_ **   
**Even from those who don't believe**   
**And wanna leave him behind**

**_The Big Four:_ **   
**He ain't the leavin' kind**

**No matter what you do**   
**No matter where you go he's**   
**Always right there**   
**With you**

**Even from those who don't believe**   
**And wanna leave him behind**   
**He ain't the leavin' kind**   
**No, no**

**(He ain't the leavin'...**   
**He ain't the leavin' kind)**   
**He ain't the leavin'...**   
**(He ain't the leavin'...**   
**He ain't the leavin' kind**   
**He ain't the leavin' kind)**   
**(He ain't the leavin'...**   
**He ain't the leavin' kind)**

**_Jack:_ **   
**He ain't the leavin' kind**

After the performance Hiccup felt much more relaxed, not fully but a lot more. They were all ready for the exam.

One more month.


	44. The resistance

The performance day was nearing. With only 3 weeks to go. Everyone was nervous but also excited. When they found out that Night Fury would perform the group's songs that received the highest grade everyone has been working harder. Almost every day there is at least one group practice in their free time at music.

It's was a Monday lesson. The weekends flew by, they at the moment were practicing the song they were performing on Friday.   
"Hiccup! Stop chewing your pencil." Merida said. Hiccup instantly stopped, he hadn't realised he was doing that.   
"Hiccup, you need to relax. Stop stressing yourself out." Rapunzel spoke. Hiccup sighed.  
"How can I? Our exams are in 3 weeks, I'm planning to show the world who I am and what if we don't get a good grade!" At his point Hiccup  
Had stood up from his seat.   
"Alright, let's practice the song to get your mind calm and stop thinking if someone goes wrong it's your fault!" Jack exclaimed. Hiccup sighed once more though he couldn't help but smile. Jack was right.   
"Well than, let's begin." Hiccup said.

**(The Resistance - Skillet)**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**I am a nation, I am a million faces**   
**Formed together, made for elevation**   
**I am a soldier, I won't surrender**   
**Faith is like a fire that never burns to embers**

**_Merida:_ **   
**(Who's gonna stand up, who's gonna fight?)**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**The voice of the unheard**

**_Jack:_ **   
**(Who's gonna break these chains and lies?)**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**Love is the answer**

**_Rapunzel:_ **   
**I gotta speak it, believe it, that's how I feel inside**

**_The Big Four:_ **   
**I, I, can't, can't sit here quiet**

**_Rapunzel:_ **   
**You can take my heart, you can take my breath**

**_Merida:_ **   
**When you pry it from my cold, dead chest**

**_The Big Four:_ **   
**This is how we rise up**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**Heavy as a hurricane, louder than a freight train**

**_The Big Four:_ **   
**This is how we rise up**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**Heart is beating faster, feels like thunder**

**_Rapunzel:_ **   
**Magic,**

**_Merida:_ **   
**static,**

**_Jack:_ **   
**call me a fanatic**

**_The Big Four:_ **   
**It's our world, they can never have it**   
**This is how we rise up**   
**It's our resistance, you can't resist us**

**_Rapunzel:_ **   
**Hey can you hear me? Hey, are you listening?**

**_Jack:_ **   
**Sleeping in the shadows, could be making history**

**_Merida:_ **   
**Walk through the fire, walk on the water**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**Used to be a slave, but now you are a conqueror**

**_Rapunzel:_ **   
**They can take my heart, they can take my breath**

**_Merida:_ **   
**When they pry it from my cold, dead chest**

**_The_ ** **_Big_ ** **_Four:_ **   
**This is how we rise up**

**_Hiccup, Jack:_ **   
**Heavy as a hurricane, louder than a freight train**

**_The Big Four:_ **   
**This is how we rise up**

**_Rapunzel, Merida:_ **   
**Heart is beating faster, feels like thunder**

**_Rapunzel:_ **   
**Magic,**

**_Merida:_ **   
**static,**

**_Jack:_ **   
**call me a fanatic**

**_The Big Four:_ **   
**It's our world, they can never have it**   
**This is how we rise up**   
**It's our resistance, you can't resist us**

**_Hiccup, Jack, Merida:_ **   
**Rising up, up, up, up, up**   
**We're rising up, up, up, up, up**

**_Rapunzel:_ **   
**The voice of the unheard**   
**Rising up, up, up, up, up**   
**We're rising up, up, up, up, up**

**_Rapunzel:_ **   
**Love is the answer**   
**Rising up, up, up, up, up**   
**We're rising up, up, up, up, up**

**_Rapunzel:_ **   
**Love is the answer**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**This is how we rise up**   
**It's our resistance, you can't resist us**

**_The Big Four:_ **   
**This is how we rise up**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**Heavy as a hurricane, louder than a freight train**

**_The Big Four:_ **   
**This is how we rise up**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**Heart is beating faster, feels like thunder**

**_Rapunzel:_ **   
**Magic,**

**_Merida:_ **   
**static,**

**Jack:**   
**call me a fanatic**

**_The Big Four:_ **   
**It's our world, they can never have it**   
**This is how we rise up**   
**It's our resistance, you can't resist us**

The music then ended. The room was silent for a moment until Jack and Merida began to play.

**Guitar and Drum solo**

"Yeah! I am so pumped!" Jack yelled.   
"We are so going to blow these exams out of the park!" Merida joined. Rapunzel seemed to be bouncing off the spot from her excitement. Hiccup watched a large grin on his face. Everything will go perfectly, as long as he has these 3 it will. Besides they are,

The Big Four.


	45. I will follow you onto the dark

2 weeks. That's all until the exam. Not long at all and as the day neared people became more nervous.

It was a Thursday for the 4. They sat in their practice room well, practicing. Over time Hiccup had become a little less nervous, he still was but not to the point where he wants to his in a cupboard and never come out.   
"3, 2, 1 let's go!" Merida yelled.

**(I Will Follow You Into  The Dark -  Death Cab for Cuties** **)**

**_Rapunzel:_ **   
**Love of mine, some day you will die**   
**But I'll be close behind**   
**I'll follow you into the dark**

**_Merida:_ **   
**No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white**   
**Just our hands clasped so tight**   
**Waiting for the hint of a spark**

**_The Big Four:_ **   
**If Heaven and Hell decide**   
**That they both are satisfied**   
**Illuminate the 'No's on their vacancy signs**   
**If there's no one beside you**   
**When your soul embarks**

**_Merida:_ **   
**Then I'll follow you into the dark**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule**   
**I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black**

**_Jack:_ **   
**I held my tongue as she told me,**   
**"Son, fear is the heart of love."**   
**So I never went back**

**_The Big Four:_ **   
**If Heaven and Hell decide**   
**That they both are satisfied**   
**Illuminate the 'No's on their vacancy signs**   
**If there's no one beside you**   
**When your soul embarks**

**_Jack:_ **   
**Then I'll follow you into the dark**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**You and me have seen everything to see**   
**From Bangkok to Calgary**

**_Merida:_ **   
**And the soles of your shoes are all worn down**

**_Jack:_ **   
**The time for sleep is now**   
**But it's nothing to cry about**

**_Rapunzel:_ **   
**'Cause we'll hold each other soon**   
**In the blackest of rooms**

**_The Big Four:_ **   
**If Heaven and Hell decide**   
**That they both are satisfied**   
**Illuminate the 'No's on their vacancy signs**   
**If there's no one beside you**   
**When your soul embarks**

**_Rapunzel:_ **   
**Then I'll follow you into the dark**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**Then I'll follow you into the dark**

"Short song, isn't it." Jack said.   
"Yeah, but it's a nice one." Rapunzel responded.   
"2 weeks." Hiccup added.   
"Can't wait, we'll do amazing!" Merida yelled.   
"Don't say that! You'll jinx it!" Jack yelled back, face dead serious before a grin began to appear. Soon enough they all were laughing.

2 weeks.


	46. Falling inside the black

Saturday came around for the 4. Not much had happened throughout the week. Other than the news that the school had a special day just for them to watch Night Fury performing the 2 songs with the highest marks in the much exam.

Many people have come to the 4, asking a few things about the Night Fury, they tried to answer as many as they could without giving Hiccup away.

However, that wasn't important at the moment. Right now it was the music.

**(Falling Inside the Black - Skillet** **)**

**_Hiccup:_ **  
**Tonight I'm so alone**  
**This sorrow takes a hold**

 **_Jack:_ **  
**Don't leave me here so cold**  
**(Never want to be so cold)**

 **_Rapunzel:_ **  
**Your touch used to be so kind**  
**Your touch used to give me life**

 **_Merida:_ **  
**I've waited all this time,**  
**I've wasted so much time**

 **_Hiccup:_ **  
**Don't leave me alone**  
**Cause I barely see at all**  
**Don't leave me alone, I'm**

 **_The Big Four:_ **  
**Falling in the black**  
**Slipping through the cracks**  
**Falling to the depths can I ever go back**  
**Dreaming of the way it used to be**

 **_Jack, Rapunzel, Merida:_ **  
**Can you hear me?**

 **_The Big Four:_ **  
**Falling in the black**  
**Slipping through the cracks**  
**Falling to the depths can I ever go back**  
**Falling inside the black**  
**Falling inside, falling inside the black**

 **_Hiccup:_ **  
**You were my source of strength**  
**I've traded everything**

 **_Rapunzel:_ **  
**That I love for this one thing**  
**(Stranded in the offering)**

 **_Jack:_ **  
**Don't leave me here like this**  
**Can't hear me scream from the abyss**

 **_Merida:_ **  
**And now I wish for you my desire**

 **_Hiccup:_ **  
**Don't leave me alone**  
**Cause I barely see at all**  
**Don't leave me alone, I'm**

 **_The Big Four:_ **  
**Falling in the black**  
**Slipping through the cracks**  
**Falling to the depths can I ever go back**  
**Dreaming of the way it used to be**

 **_Jack, Rapunzel, Merida:_ **  
**Can you hear me?**

 **_The Big Four:_ **  
**Falling in the black**  
**Slipping through the cracks**  
**Falling to the depths can I ever go back**  
**Falling inside the black**  
**Falling inside, falling inside**

 **_Hiccup:_ **  
**the black,**

 **_Merida:_ **  
**black,**

 **_Rapunzel:_ **  
**black,**

 **_Jack:_ **  
**black**

 **_Hiccup:_ **  
**(Falling in the black.)**  
**(Slipping through the cracks.)**

 **_The Big Four:_ **  
**Falling in the black**  
**Slipping through the cracks**  
**Falling to the depths can I ever go back**  
**Dreaming of the way it used to be**

 **_Jack, Rapunzel, Merida:_ **  
**Can you hear me?**

 **_The Big Four:_ **  
**Falling in the black**  
**Slipping through the cracks**  
**Falling to the depths can I ever go back**

 **_Hiccup:_ **  
**Falling inside the black**

 **_Merida:_ **  
**Can you hear me?**

 **_Hiccup:_ **  
**Falling inside the black**

 **_Jack:_ **  
**Can you hear me?**

 **_Hiccup:_ **  
**Falling inside the black**

 **_Rapunzel:_ **  
**Can you hear me?**

 **_The Big Four:_ **  
**Falling inside**  
**Falling inside, falling inside**

 **_Hiccup:_ **  
**The black.**

The crowd at 'The Forge' went crazy. Another powerful performance.

The 4 waved towards the crowd before heading off stage and traveling towards Hiccup's dressing room.

Inside Hiccup pulled off his mask. His hair was more of a mess than before. Ruffling his hair he looked up at his friends.   
"Another amazing performance Hic!" Jack congratulated.   
"Thanks." Hiccup smiles.   
"I saw Rachel in the crowd." Merida said.   
"Who would have thought she was a fan." Hiccup said.   
"Everyone's a fan of Night Fury." Rapunzel pointed out.   
"Don't even try to deny it Hiccup." Jack warned. He could already see Hiccup was about to deny it.   
"Alright, I won't." Hiccup answered.

The rest of the day flew by. This just meant the reveal was getting closer and closer.


	47. Sick boy

**(Sick Boy - The Chainsmokers - Suggested by** **[nightflyerHTTYD](https://www.wattpad.com/user/nightflyerHTTYD) ** **)**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**I'm from the East side of America**   
**Where we choose pride over character**

**_Merida:_ **   
**And we can pick sides, but this is us, this is us, this is**

**_Jack:_ **   
**I live on the West side of America**   
**Where they spin lies into fairy dust**

**_Rapunzel:_ **   
**And we can pick sides, but this is us, this is us, this is**

**_The Big Four:_ **   
**And don't believe the narcissism**   
**When everyone projects and expects you to listen to 'em**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**Make no mistake, I live in a prison**   
**That I built myself, it is my religion**

**_The Big Four:_ **   
**And they say that I am the sick boy**   
**Easy to say, when you don't take the risk, boy**   
**Welcome to the narcissism**   
**Where we're united under our indifference**

**_Hiccup;_ **   
**And I'm from the East side of America**   
**Where we desensitize by hysteria**   
**And we can pick sides,**

**_The Big Four:_ **   
**but this is us, this is us, this is**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**I live on the West side of America**   
**Where they spin lies into fairy dust**   
**And we can pick sides,**

**_The Big Four:_ **   
**but this is us, this is us, this is**

**_Jack, Rapunzel, Merida:_ **   
**I am the, I am the, I am the sick boy**   
**I am the, I am the, I am the sick boy**   
**They say that I am the sick boy**   
**And they call me the sick boy**

**_The Big Four:_ **   
**Don't believe the narcissism**   
**When everyone projects and expects you to listen to 'em**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**Make no mistake, I live in a prison**   
**That I built myself, it is my religion**

**_The Big Four:_ **   
**And they say that I am the sick boy**   
**Easy to say, when you don't take the risk, boy**   
**Welcome to the narcissism**   
**Where we're united under our indifference**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**Feed yourself with my life's work**

**_Jack:_ **   
**How many likes is my life worth?**

**_Rapunzel:_ **   
**Feed yourself with my life's work**

**_Merida:_ **   
**How many likes is my life worth?**

**_Jack:_ **   
**Feed yourself with my life's work**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**How many likes is my life worth?**

**_Merida:_ **   
**Feed yourself on my life's work**

**_Rapunzel:_ **   
**How many likes is my life worth?**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**I'm from the East side of America**

**_Jack, Rapunzel, Merida:_ **   
**I am the, I am the, I am the sick boy**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**I live on the West side of America**

**_Jack, Rapunzel, Merida:_ **   
**I am the, I am the, I am the sick boy**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**I'm from the East side of America**

**_Jack, Rapunzel, Merida:_ **   
**They say that I am the sick boy**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**I live on the West side of America**

**_Jack, Rapunzel, Merida:_ **   
**And they call me the sick boy**

**_The Big Four:_ **   
**I am the, I am the, I am the sick boy**   
**I am the, I am the, I am the sick boy**   
**They say that I am the sick boy**   
**And they call me the sick boy**

The noise in 'The Forge' erupted. Loud cheers and claps came from the crowd. Each member of The Big Four had large grins on their face's as they waved towards the crowd. Soon enough they began to leave the stage.

Time passed by and now the 4 were back in their dorm, playing a bit of Uno.

There was nothing else to do, they've perfected their songs, practiced and practiced. They were ready.

1 more week.


	48. Believer

It was the next day, we technically afternoon as it was about 1 because it was a Monday music lesson.

Mrs. Bennett has just finished handing out everyone's assignments when she spoke.   
"I hope everyone has their 2 songs ready for next week as you will only find out which group receives the highest mark until Night Fury's performance the Wednesday after." The class acknowledged this and continued with there tasks.

Time had passed and The Big Four started to play.

**(Believer - Imagine Dragons)**

**_Rapunzel:_ **   
**First things first**   
**I'mma say all the words inside my head**   
**I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh ooh**   
**The way that things have been, oh ooh**

**_Merida:_ **   
**Second things second**   
**Don't you tell me what you think that I could be**   
**I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh ooh**   
**The master of my sea, oh ooh**

**_Jack:_ **   
**I was broken from a young age**   
**Taking my sulking to the masses**   
**Writing my poems for the few**   
**That look at me, took to me, shook to me, feeling me**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**Singing from heartache from the pain**   
**Taking my message from the veins**   
**Speaking my lesson from the brain**   
**Seeing the beauty through the...**

**_The Big Four:_ **   
**Pain!**   
**You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**   
**Pain!**   
**You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer**   
**Pain!**   
**Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain**   
**My life, my love, my drive, it came from...**   
**Pain!**   
**You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**

**_Jack:_ **   
**Third things third**   
**Send a prayer to the ones up above**   
**All the hate that you've heard has turned your spirit to a dove, oh ooh**   
**Your spirit up above, oh ooh**

**_Rapunzel:_ **   
**I was choking in the crowd**   
**Building my rain up in the cloud**   
**Falling like ashes to the ground**   
**Hoping my feelings, they would drown**

**_Merida:_ **   
**But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing**   
**Inhibited, limited**   
**Till it broke open and rained down**   
**And rained down, like...**

**_The Big Four:_ **   
**Pain!**   
**You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**   
**Pain!**   
**You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer**   
**Pain!**   
**Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain**   
**My life, my love, my drive, it came from...**   
**Pain!**   
**You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**Last things last**   
**By the grace of the fire and the flames**   
**You're the face of the future, the blood in my veins, oh ooh**   
**The blood in my veins, oh ooh**   
**But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing**   
**Inhibited, limited**   
**Till it broke open and rained down**   
**And rained down, like...**

**_The Big Four:_ **   
**Pain!**   
**You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**   
**Pain!**   
**You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer**   
**Pain!**   
**Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain**   
**My life, my love, my drive, it came from...**   
**Pain!**   
**You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**

Laughter and chatter could be heard all around as the 4 continued to practice. This song and theirs.

The final performance is coming soon.


	49. Don't think just run

A loud bang was the first thing Gobber heard when he began to walk towards the practice room. At first, he thought nothing about it but then the bang was followed by a scream, that's what got him concerned.

Gobber moved as fast as his leg could go to see what had happened. The sight he was greeted by was in one word, confusing.

Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel lay on the ground of the practice room, items have been pushed and turned upside down. Somehow they hadn't broken any of the music equipment and Hiccup, Hiccup was standing beside the door staring at them like a disappointed parent.

Gobber turned towards his nephew but just saw Hiccup give him a look that said: 'Don't-ask-you-do-not-want-to-know-why-or-how-this-happened' and Gobber was content in not finding out.  
"Well if you 3 are done fooling around, you have a show to put on." Gobber than left without giving another glance towards the teens on the floor. Hiccup just shook his head before leaving the room. He heard the yells from the other teens but didn't look back.

Not long after he was joined on stage by the others. Jack swung his guitar over his shoulder, adjusting the strings. Merida slid into her seat but didn't play her drums. Rapunzel, unlike the others, sat in her chair, lightly pressing a few keys on her keyboard.   
"You could have helped us." Jack groaned.   
"Your mess, you clean it up. I'm not your mother." Hiccup responded, not even glancing towards Jack.   
"You kinda are." Merida said.   
"You all have mums." Hiccup said, knowing exactly where this is going.   
"But there not here so, your our mum," Rapunzel added. Hiccup just stared at Rapunzel, disappointment in his eyes. He trusted her. His 3 friends shared a glance at one another.   
"Team Mum. Team Mum. Team Mum." All 3 of them began to quietly chant. They could see this annoyed Hiccup to no ends because they've done it before.

The 3 shut up when the curtains began to rise. Soon enough the song began.

**(Don't Think Just Run - Beth Crowley)**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**You don't know yet where you're going**   
**If it's better than where you are coming from**   
**Settle down**   
**This feels right somehow**

**_Merida:_ **   
**You meet twists and turns every corner**

**_Rapunzel:_ **   
**But each step you take brings you closer**

**_Jack:_ **   
**To everything that's achingly familiar**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**And at the edges of your mind,**

**_Jack, Rapunzel, Merida:_ **   
**your mind**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**Something is whispering to go**   
**Into the unknown**

**_Jack, Rapunzel, Merida:_ **   
**And see what you find**

**_The Big Four:_ **   
**So deep breath in**   
**You're meant for this**   
**Everyone wants to know**   
**If you're the answer they've been searching for**   
**All eyes on you**   
**So much to prove**   
**Whoever you were back then**   
**You won't ever be again**   
**Remember how far you've come**   
**Don't think just run**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**You forced yourself to dig deeper**   
**When you redefined the impossible**   
**Can't give in**   
**To the hopelessness**

**_Merida:_ **   
**Some rules are meant to be broken**

**_Rapunzel:_ **   
**You won't be confined by them anymore**

**_Jack:_ **   
**This might be your one chance at redemption**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**It's all or nothing**   
**Make your stand,**

**_Jack, Rapunzel, Merida:_ **   
**you stand**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**You reached the edge there is no choice**   
**Now you have to jump**   
**And see where you land**

**_The Big Four:_ **   
**So deep breath in**   
**You're meant for this**   
**Everyone wants to know**   
**If you're the answer they've been searching for**   
**All eyes on you**   
**So much to prove**   
**Whoever you were back then**   
**You won't ever be again**   
**Remember how far you've come**   
**Don't think just run**

**_Merida:_ **   
**There might be peace on the other side**

**_Jack:_ **   
**Your memories on the other side**

**_Rapunzel:_ **   
**Nothing to lose on the other side**

**_Merida:_ **   
**You won't be scared of the other side**

**_Jack:_ **   
**What might be there on the other side**

**_Rapunzel:_ **   
**The world is new on the other side**

**_The Big Four:_ **   
**So deep breath in**   
**You're meant for this**   
**Everyone wants to know**   
**If you're the answer they've been searching for**   
**All eyes on you**   
**So much to prove**   
**Whoever you were back then**   
**You won't ever be again**   
**Remember how far you've come**   
**Don't think just run**

The crowd went wild as the performance ended. The Big Four left the stage, prepared for the next one. The last one before the exam.


	50. Larger than life

That Sunday evening the sun was shining however, many were spending it indoors, at 'The Forge'.

The Big Four stood in the stage, waiting for the curtains to rise. Jack, Rapunzel, and Merida had their eyes focused on Hiccup. They knew he was nervous, really nervous.   
"You'll be fine Hiccup." Rapunzel said.   
"It's not the performance, it's the fact that this is my last unit the performance this Wednesday." Hiccup answered, still looking forward.   
"So, you'll no longer be unknown, you'll still be the same Hiccy to us." Jack grinned. Most times Hiccup would be annoyed by the nickname this time, it helped to calm him.   
"Yeah, yeah your right." Hiccup said.   
"You do great." Merida added just before the curtains rose. The music began.

**(Larger than life - PinkZebra)**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**Here's your story,**   
**let's begin**

**_Jack:_ **   
**The water's fine,**   
**come on dive in**

**_Merida:_ **   
**The future's here,**   
**it's right before your eyes**   
****  
**_Rapunzel:_ **   
**Step by step you're on your way**   
**Welcome to a brighter day**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**Don't you know, it feels good to be alive**   
****  
**_The Big Four:_ **   
**You could be larger than life**   
**Bigger than the world**   
**Living out the hopes and dreams**   
**Of every boy and every girl**   
**You could fly higher than the sky**   
**Shine brighter than the stars**   
**You could have all you ever wanted**   
**Shoot the moon and reach for Mars**   
**You know you could**   
****  
**_Rapunzel:_ **   
**Time's are changing everywhere**   
**Do we dream, and do we dare**

**_Merida:_ **   
**It's up to you, the door is open wide**   
**Feel the rhythm of today**

**_Jack:_ **   
**Learn the part and join the play**   
**The world is here, let's take it for a ride**   
****  
**_The Big Four:_ **   
**You could be larger than life**   
**Bigger than the world**   
**Living out the hopes and dreams**   
**Of every boy and every girl**   
**You could fly higher than the sky**   
**Shine brighter than the stars**   
**You could have all you ever wanted**   
**Shoot the moon and reach for Mars**   
**You know you could**   
****  
**_Jack, Rapunzel, Merida:_ **   
**Larger, larger than**   
**Bigger, bigger than**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**Living, hopes and dreams**   
**Every boy and girl**

**_Jack, Rapunzel, Merida:_ **   
**Higher, higher than**   
**Brighter, brighter than**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**All you wanted and**   
**You know**   
****  
**The Big Four:**   
**You could be larger than life**   
**Bigger than the world**   
**Living out the hopes and dreams**   
**Of every boy and every girl**   
**You could fly higher than the sky**   
**Shine brighter than the stars**   
**You could have all you ever wanted**   
**Shoot the moon and reach for Mars**   
**You know you could**

Just like every performance, the crowd loved it. The Big Four walked off stage and was greeted by Gobber. This was their last performance before the reveal.

Night Fury will no longer be a secret.


	51. Exam

Tick, tick, tick.

The clock felt like it was teasing Hiccup. Not going tick-tock just tick. As the slow seconds turned to minutes, it was agonising.

Hiccup continued to watch the clock. It was second period and he and Rapunzel were in their art class. He wasn't paying much attention to what Mr. Bunnymund was saying, as all that was spiraling in his mind was the music exam.

The whole school knew about it, and the prize. Now all they were waiting for was their call.

10:30 am. That's the time.

Hiccup continued to stare at the clock until he felt a nudge to his side. Turning he saw Rapunzel staring at him, pointing towards the front. Hiccup saw how the whole class stared at him. A little blush dusted his cheeks.   
"If you didn't have the music exam Hiccup, you would have been in trouble but I'll let you off." Mr. Bunnymund spoke, his thick Australian accent coming through.

Hiccup shuffled with his things, not liking the prying eyes of the rest of the class. The class was silent as they stared at the Viking boy, but slowly losing interest.  Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief as he calmed his nerves down but they spiked straight back up when Mr. Bunnymund spoke again.   
"Hiccup, Rapunzel, you two need to head down to music. Good luck."

Hiccup and Rapunzel packed their things before heading to music. Leaving the room they heard their classmates wishing them good luck, let's hope they did well.

The walk towards the music class was silent, neither friends knew what to say, but the silence was soothing as the corridors lay dormant as a little breeze blew through the slightly jarred windows. Posters covered the walls, many promoting the music exam and its prize. Every class they passed had students working but would go silent, every student knew them and had high hopes for The Big Four to win.

Not long later Hiccup and Rapunzel were greeted by Jack and Merida. Jack had his back leaning against the wall while Merida sat on a stool, twirling a drumstick in her hand.   
"Nervous?" The only thing that was said between them. For many, it would look as though they hated one another when really they seemed to have a mental conversation.

The door to the music room soon opened Mrs. Bennett greeted them with a warm smile.   
"Group 4, ready?" She asked. Receiving a nod from the group. Opening the door fully she let them in.

One by one they fell into place: Jack on guitar, Merida on drums, Rapunzel on piano and Hiccup on vocals. They shared a glance.

This was it, this was their moment to put hours of practice to play.

Mrs. Bennett sat in a chair, clipboard, and pen in hand, just the 5 of them in the room.   
"When you're ready, begin."

With that, the music started.   
Then it ended after 10 minutes.

The group left. No one was receiving a score until after Night Fury's performance. The Big Four once again shared a look and smiled. That was all the words that were needed to be said between them.

Wednesday couldn't come any sooner.


	52. Long live

The school was buzzing. Students chattered away as they headed around. Today was the day, the day everyone had waited for.

Wednesday.

Classes were canceled for the day as the performance would be around 2. Berk and Disney were also the same as they too were invited to watch the performance.

It was around 8 at the moment. The Big Four were to head to 'The Forge' at 9 to receive the winning songs and practice.

Jack, Rapunzel, and Merida stood in the living room, staring at their fourth member as he seemed to be having a mental breakdown...

Hiccup was wrapped in a blanket mumbling to himself.

The 3 stared at him, they knew he was scared, they knew he was worried. Not just about revealing his identity but also how well he did in the exam. Jack placed both hands on Hiccup's shoulder and shook him slightly.   
"Hiccup, you need to get a hold of your self. Everything will be fine, we're here your family will be here. None of us will leave you." Hiccup stared up at Jack, a soft smile placed on this lips. Identical one were also on Merida's and Rapunzel's faces.

Hiccup breathed a large breath out. He can do this.

Getting up from his seat he headed to his room to get changed and soon they left for 'The Forge'.

They saw that 'The Forge', even at this time was buzzing. There were even students here. Making their way to the back the 4 greeted Gobber with smiles on their faces.

Inside they all sat or stood in the practice room, staring at Gobber as he held the songs, the winning songs, in his hand.   
"So, can we see them?" Merida asked.   
"Yeah, I want to know so that Hiccy can calm down." Jack added as he watched Hiccup's eye twitch at the nickname.   
"Well then, here you go." Gobber than handed the sheet to Rapunzel will the others crowded around her.   
"Oh my, I can't, this is." Rapunzel spoke. Her works broken up with a slight shock in them. The others were silent, they couldn't believe this, they couldn't.

Hiccup stared and stared.   
"Well, we have some songs to practice." Hiccup spoke, his voice low and monotone. The others nodded as they went to practice, not like they would need to.

2 o'clock came around. 'The Forge' was the busiest it has ever been, you had students, teachers, the public and a news crew as well.

Rapunzel peaked out of the curtains, staring at the crowd before her.   
"There's a lot of people." She said.   
"The more the merrier." Jack answered. They all of them turned towards Hiccup.   
"No backing out now." Merida said.   
"Yeah, no backing out." Hiccup answers instantly.   
"You 4 get ready, the shows about to begin." Gobber told them before going to the front of the stage to make his announcements.

They stood there, ready as the curtains opened and the crowd screamed as they played to the first song.

**(Long live - Taylor Swift)**

**_Jack:_ **   
**I said remember this moment in the back of my mind**   
**The time we stood with our shaking hands**   
**The crowds in stands went wild**

**_Merida:_ **   
**We were the Kings and the Queens**   
**And they read off our names**   
**The night you danced like you knew our lives**   
**Would never be the same**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**You held your head like a hero**   
**On a history book page**   
**It was the end of a decade**   
**But the start of an age**

**_The Big Four:_ **   
**Long live the walls we crashed through**   
**How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you**   
**I was screaming long live all the magic we made**   
**And bring on all the pretenders**   
**One day, we will be remembered**

**_Rapunzel:_ **   
**I said remember this feeling**   
**I pass the pictures around**   
**Of all the years that we stood there**   
**On the side-lines wishing for right now**

**_Jack:_ **   
**We are the Kings and the Queens**   
**You traded your baseball cap for a crown**   
**When they gave us our trophies**   
**And we held them up for our town**

**_Merida:_ **   
**And the cynics were outraged**   
**Screaming, "This is absurd!"**   
**Cause for a moment a band of thieves**   
**In ripped up jeans got to rule the world**

**_The Big Four:_ **   
**Long live the walls we crashed through**   
**How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you**   
**I was screaming long live all the magic we made**   
**And bring on all the pretenders**   
**I'm not afraid**   
**Long live all the mountains we moved**   
**I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you**   
**I was screaming long live that look on your face**   
**And bring on all the pretenders**   
**One day, we will be remembered**

**Hold on to spinning around**   
**Confetti falls to the ground**   
**May these memories break our fall**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**Will you take a moment, promise me this**   
**That you'll stand by me forever**   
**But if God forbid fate should step in**   
**And force us into a goodbye**   
**If you have children some day**   
**When they point to the pictures**   
**Please tell them my name**

**_The Big Four:_ **   
**Tell them how the crowds went wild**   
**Tell them how I hope they shine**

**Long live the walls we crashed through**   
**I had the time of my life, with you**   
**Long, long live the walls we crashed through**   
**How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you**   
**And I was screaming long live all the magic we made**   
**And bring on all the pretenders**   
**I'm not afraid**   
**Singing, long live all the mountains we moved**   
**I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you**   
**And long, long live the look on your face**   
**And bring on all the pretenders**   
**One day, we will be remembered**

With that, the first song had ended. Without anyone knowing what group wrote the song the crowd chatter, trying to decide which group had won but before they could come to a conclusion Gobber stepped up.   
"That was the first song, Long Live and now the next song that will be played is called..."


	53. Something different, new, same and old

"Called: Something Different." With Gobber's announcement of the second song, the music began to play.

**(Something different - Lily Sevin)**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**It's pretty hard to be me**   
**In a village where your value's determined by the weight**   
**You can hoist over your head**   
**Because I'm skinny and I'm weak and I'm starting to believe**   
**That I'm just as useless as they think I am**   
**And my dad won't even let me outside**   
**When everyone's fighting and god it's embarrassing**   
**No I will not stop nagging cause if I can just kill a dragon**   
**I can finally prove that I'm a man**   
**Then I look into the eyes**   
**Of a creature that I'm meant to despise**   
**And that's when I realize**   
**That they're really something different**

**_The Big Four:_ **   
**It's time to take my life into my own hands**   
**But I've got to look inside to truly understand**

**_Merida:_ **   
**My destiny,**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**my enemy,**

**_Jack:_ **   
**my past,**

**_Rapunzel:_ **   
**and the world around me**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**Yes, I think it's time for something different**

**_Rapunzel:_ **   
**It's pretty hard to be me locked up here in this tower**   
**My whole life spent wishing I was somewhere else**   
**But it's true that mother knows best though it's starting to feel**   
**Like a prison, I'm penned and bound**   
**But there are lights that come on my birthday**   
**And I ask to go see them the day that I turn 18**   
**Next thing I know she starts screaming at me and I can't believe**   
**That my feet might never touch the ground**   
**Then a man climbs into my tower**   
**And he doesn't seem very dangerous**   
**And he offers to take me to see the lights**   
**Could it be time for something different?**

**_The Big Four:_ **   
**It's time to take my life into my own hands**   
**But I've got to look inside to truly understand**

**_Merida:_ **   
**My destiny,**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**my enemy,**

**_Jack:_ **   
**my past,**

**_Rapunzel:_ **   
**and the world around me**   
**Yes, I think it's time for something different**

**_Merida:_ **   
**It's pretty hard to be me when my mother controls my whole life**   
**I'm a puppet dangling from her strings**   
**Suddenly I'm a princess with rules expectations no weapons**   
**Who does she think I am**   
**She doesn't care if I don't think I'm ready for marriage**   
**My only option is rebellion and**   
**She never listens now my bow is broken**   
**The tapestry's torn and I'm running as fast as I can**   
**Now I've come across a spell and I'm going to change my mom**   
**It's time to break tradition it's time for something different**

**_The Big Four:_ **   
**It's time to take my life into my own hands**   
**But I've got to look inside to truly understand**

**_Merida:_ **   
**My destiny,**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**my enemy,**

**_Jack:_ **   
**my past,**

**_Rapunzel:_ **   
**and the world around me**

**_Merida:_ **   
**Yes, I think it's time for something different**

**_Jack:_ **   
**It's pretty hard to be me, the invisible boy**   
**I come and go with the seasons and ride on the wind**   
**I don't mind being by myself having fun causing trouble**   
**But 300 years is pushing it**   
**Was I anyone before I was me? weird question I know**   
**But I just can't stop asking it**   
**They all walk right through me and I can't help but feeling**   
**Like nothing I do really matters in the end**   
**Then I'm chosen by the moon and I could win back all those secrets**   
**Of who I used to be, was I ever something different?**

**_The Big Four:_ **   
**It's time to take my life into my own hands**   
**But I've got to look inside to truly understand**

**_Merida:_ **   
**My destiny,**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**my enemy,**

**_Jack:_ **   
**my past,**

**_Rapunzel:_ **   
**and the world around me**

**_Jack:_ **   
**Yes, I think it's time for something different**

**_Merida, Rapunzel:_ **   
**Don't let your mother,**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**your father,**

**_Jack:_ **   
**the moon**   
**Ever decide what you do**

**_The Big Four:_ **   
**Your life belongs to you**

**_Hiccup, Rapunzel, Merida:_ **   
**Are you meant for something different?**

**_The Big Four:_ **   
**It's time to take my life into my own hands**   
**But I've got to look inside to truly understand**

**_Merida:_ **   
**My destiny,**

**_Hiccup:_ **   
**my enemy,**

**_Jack:_ **   
**my past,**

**_Rapunzel:_ **   
**and the world around me**

**_Jack:_ **   
**Yes, I think it's time for something different**

The performance finally ended. The crowd cheered and applauded. Chatting among themselves, their focus was brought back to the front when Night Fury tapped on the mic.

The room fell into a deadly silence. Hiccup stood there, hands shaking and lips quivering. Turning to his friends, they gave him a reassuring smile before he turned back.   
"Hello there." He stared, taking a deep breath in.  
"As you all know, these songs were written by a group of students from DreamWorks for their music exam, I would like to say I had no say who won, I wasn't even given the songs until a few hours ago." Night paused, giving some room to breathe. "With that's said the group that received the highest score and got their song performance here today was..." Night Fury paused as Merida began a drum roll.   
"The Big Four!" There was a loud cheer erupted as the crowd applauded.   
"As you see, I am joined by all 4 members: Jack," Jack waved and bowed. "Merida," Merida player her drum. "Rapunzel" Rapunzel waved. "And Hiccup." This time there was no one that greeted the crowd.

They watched the confused faces as the crowd tried to find this 'Hiccup'.   
"Hiccup is here on stage with us." The crowd stared, there were only 4 people, all introduced but no Hiccup.   
"He's right here."

Night Fury then reached for the back of his head, taking off the straps of his mask. He took hold of his mask as he pulled it off. Ruffling his dark auburn hair he stared towards the crowd with his piercing forest green eyes.   
"Everyone Night Fury is..."


	54. The Big Four

_"Next on the news. Yesterday afternoon the legendary and mysterious singer; Night Fury revealed his identity after his performance of 'Long Live' and 'Something Different' written by a group called 'The Big Four' at 'The Forge'. It was revealed that he was a student of DreamWorks College/Uni by the name of H-"_

The news reporter was cut off from her statement as Hiccup switched the channel. He knew what was going to be said, it was everywhere. His face on every social media platform to ever exist. To be honest, he was scared.

There were actually bodyguards placed at the door of their dorm after the reveal because as soon as news spread they were swarmed. Students, news crews, paparazzi, you name it they were there.

Hiccup never thought it would be this big of a deal, actually, he should have, he is  _The_ Night Fury. However, he maybe should have waited until school was out to reveal himself.

Jack, Rapunzel, and Merida were also stuck in the room. None of them could take a step outside without being swarmed.   
"How long do you think they will wait?" Jack asked.   
"Who knows, hours, days. They're dedicated." Rapunzel answered as she stared out the window. Merida just shrugged as she turned towards Hiccup.   
"You know you're going to have to face them, right." Merida gestured to the crowd outside.   
"I know, I know. I'm just, nervous. The reason I hid behind a mask was so I could have a relatively normal life." Hiccup spoke.   
"Yeah, as normal as it gets for a one-legged Viking that had a secret singing life." Jack quipped.   
"But you revealed yourself to give yourself more opportunities in life." Rapunzel said. Completely ignoring Jack's comment. Jack just stuck his tongue out at the blonde.

The room was bathed in silence, the only sound was from outside but even those were muffled by the wall. Screams, shouts, camera clicks.

Hiccup stood up from his seat on the sofa. He began pacing around the room. Toothless decided at that moment to sit around Hiccup's shoulders, he didn't mind. He kept thinking to himself, mumbling aimlessly. The others watched him when he suddenly turned to them.   
"Your right, I can't hide forever."

Hiccup moved towards the door, his movements at first stiff and unsure but they slowly became more fluid in motion. Reaching a shaking hand towards the door handle he pushed it open.

All he could see were bright flashes and people shouting in every way. Having to block his eyes, he felt a hand on his shoulder, knowing it was one of his friends he relaxed slightly.

With as quickly as the noise and lights started they stopped. The crowd began to part to make a walkway for a small man, slightly taller than Mr. Mansnoozie though by not much. He wore a very yellow outfit with a red bow tie. He held a golden staff in his hand with a crescent moon at the end. His head was bald except for one wisp of white hair. Hiccup recognise the man, the man had appeared to him early on in his career offering him a deal.   
"Manny?" Hiccup asked, staring at the smaller man.   
"I see you remember me then I suppose you know why I am here?" The small man, Manny, said.   
"Yeah, yeah, you offered me a contract with your company 'The Guardians'." Jack, Rapunzel, and Merida stared at him.  
"He did?" Merida questioned.   
"Yeah." Hiccup answered.   
"Did you accept?" Rapunzel wondered.   
"No." Hiccup stated.   
"WHAT! Why?" Jack yelled.   
"I wasn't ready, I was only Night Fury for a year when he asked me, I wanted to wait for a while." Hiccup stayed once more.   
"So Night Fury, or should I say Hiccup, will you accept my offer now?" Manny asked, a slight twinkle in his eye.   
"Yes, but I won't be Night Fury anymore." As this statement was said, many had began to take photos again, cameras and microphones were at the ready, all wanting the answer.   
"Why is that?"  
"I want you to sight us on as..." hiccup paused. He glanced towards his friends, looking for a sign of approval. Each on nodded eagerly.

"The Big Four!"

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote on Wattpad, I'm now just copying and pasting the story here. you can check out the story on my account: NightlightFury and check out my other stories.


End file.
